Asi es la vida
by ColdStreetBoy
Summary: Jack frost por años estuvo solo, pero un viaje lo hará encontrar a la primera persona que cree en el, pero jamas pensó que esa persona seria de quien se enamoraría perdidamente, contiene lemon, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**-As es la vida-**

*** Prólogo ***

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores (Dreamworks y Disney) por tanto, este fic es solo con fin de entretener lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Es increíble como todo cambia, como las cosas pasan y no puedes hacer nada, eso me paso a mi...uno no puede escapar del destino aunque lo intente y por mas que te esfuerces no cambiaras nada, que por mas que intentas encajar no lo logras...

y por mucho que trates de hacerte notar...no lo consigues, o bueno as es mi vida, o bueno lo era...Que quien soy yo?, Soy Jack Frost, que como lo se?, la luna me lo dijo, pero fue lo único que me dijo y eso fue hace mucho mucho tiempo

Jamas pensé que ser un espíritu seria tan malo...ya han pasado 277 a os desde que desperté de un lago congelado y lo único que se es que la luna me dijo que yo soy jack frost, todo es borroso antes de eso...no recuerdo nada, como llegue aquí ?, que diablos hago aquí ?, eso y mas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza mientras volaba sobre la ciudad de noruega,me detengo en la punta de un edificio y suspiro al aire.

-tantos a os y aun no pueden verme?-suspire

-porque tan solo mocoso?-dijo una voz a mis espalda- No deber as ir a dejar al invierno a otra parte del mundo

-no me molestes canguro-le respondo algo irritado

-QUE NO SOY UN CANGURO!-contesto enojado

-A si? entonces que eres- le dije levantando una ceja

-Yo te diré lo que soy -dijo acercándose mientras apretaba el pu o- Espera espera -dijo deteniéndose- no es por eso que venia...  
Norte quiere verte frost-dijo con seriedad

-Wow suenas serio canguro, para que quiere verme el viejo? -dije mirando hacia abajo del gran edificio, viendo como unos ni os jugaban

\- en primera...NO SOY UN CANGURO!, Y en segunda...dice que es importante y necesita que vayas rapido

-esta bien iré -dije cansado, mientras me preparaba para salir volando con dirección al polo norte, pero antes quería hacer algo que había estado practicando- Eh oye conejo- dije acercándome a el

-Gracias al cielo, por fin dices mi nombre -dijo levantando los brazos-

\- si...oye quería decirte que quiero quedar en paz -le dije estirando la mano- ya no mas bromas, ni nieve en tu madriguera, ni hielo en tus huevos*

-Wow, nunca pensé que querrías as hacer las pases -dijo sorprendido

\- ni yo -dije como si nada

\- bueno entonces... -dijo estirando la mano pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi mano, congele sus patas y forme un montón de nieve que cayo sobre el cubriéndolo hasta mas abajo de los hombros- eres un...

-jajajajaja as te vez mucho mejor -dije entre carcajadas- pero creo que le falta algo al muñeco de nieve jajaja

-Te lo advierto frost, descongelare o ya veras -dijo amenazándome-

Me lleve la mano al mentón y lo pensé ...conejo me miraba esperando mi respuesta, luego de pensarlo me di vuelta y me prepare para salir volando

-oye a donde crees que vas frost -pregunta enojado

no respondo y le lanzo una bola de nieve que impacta justo en su nariz

-los los mu ecos de nieve no hablan- dije riendo, para luego pedirle a mi amigo el viento que me lleve lejos de hay-

-Eres un hijo de...- no alcanzo a escuchar a conejo porque ya estoy muy lejos-

Mientras vuelo y veo la ciudad me pregunto para que querría norte verme, de seguro no es nada importante...Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: uno puede pensar lo que quiera***

**Bueno...hola jajaja soy nuevo en este espero les guste y que espero le den tiempo para leerlo, tuve que re subirlo porque los que lo leyeron al principio se habrán dado cuenta de que estaba horrible pero ya lo corregí :D, acepto cualquier cosa criticas, sugerencias y apoyo...espero disfruten este prologo y nos vemos en el primer capitulo, Hasta luego :3**


	2. Capitulo 2: El viaje

** Capitulo uno: *El viaje***

** El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son**

** de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney todo esto es con el fin de entretener ;)**

* * *

Volaba a máxima velocidad para llegar rápido al polo norte, a mitad del viaje me vino la curiosidad y decidí saber lo mas rápido posible, para que me quería norte?, divise el polo, hace mucho que no venia...de hecho vine muchas veces, pero no logre entrar...ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo intente, perdí la cuenta después del intento 1208, pero bueno quien los cuenta, llegue hasta la puerta del lugar... no sabia si tocar o tratar de derribar la puerta como mis intentos anteriores...hasta que suspiro y me decido,golpe la gran puerta sin respuesta alguna, luego de varios minutos de golpear,golpear, tratar de derribar y golpear se abre la puerta y de ella sale una criatura peluda

-Eee hola...amigo, norte quiere verme sabes si esta- le digo mientras trato de ver que hay detrás de el

la criatura solo gruño mientras que me metía dentro de...un saco? de quien sabe donde saco y me mete dentro del el

Luego de minutos de tratar de salir del saco y de mucha oscuridad por fin veo la luz, salgo del saco y veo a mi alrededor, es un taller grande con muchas cosas, y vaya que huele delicioso...ESAS SON GALLETAS! me acerco lentamente al plato con galletas, hasta que cierta voz me saca de mis pensamientos

Ejeeem- dice la voz-

Y frente a mi estaba un hombre robusto, barba blanca,cejas negras con unos ojos muy azules, obviamente este era santa claus del que todos hablan, el que se mete en las chimeneas? con esa panza? el viejo que reparte regalos por todos los niños buenos del mundo, lo que me lleva preguntar...porque nunca e recibido un regalo? la verdad eso no importaba ahora, tenia frente a mía uno de los grandes, a los que se hacen llamar "Los guardianes" y ante mi estaba el, el "guardián del asombro" o como quieren que lo llamemos nosotros, Norte

-jejeje hola norte- digo mientras llevo mi mano detrás de mi espalda

-Jack quería hablar contigo de algo- dijo con su típico asentó ruso-

-Lo se el canguro me lo dijo- dije apoyándome en mi cayado-

-Canguro?-dijo algo confundido-

-Conejo-respondo

-Aaah -asiente mientras tomando una galleta- bueno quería hablarte sobre algo que te puede interesar jack -dijo mientras de llevaba la galleta a la boca

-que puede ser tan importante para llamarme a mi?

-dime hace cuanto que no haces contacto con alguien mas?... que no sea nosotros

-hace 277 a os -respondo

-lo intentaste en todo el mundo?

-si

\- y nadie logra verte, ni oírte?

-Exacto

-Que me dirías si te digo que es posible viajar en el tiempo, a una época donde la gente creía en la magia?

-Espera que estas tratando de decir?

-Que logre descubrir como viajar en el tiempo- dijo con orgullo en su voz

-De verdad?- digo con entusiasmo y un brillo en los ojos

-Si...dime te gustaría intentarlo?

-Si, si claro por supuesto -contesto inmediatamente

-Entonces toma- me lanzo algo que parecía ser un dispositivo ovalado de color gris con 3 botones a los costados, en mi opinión parecía un reloj muy del futuro

lo mire intrigado, lo examine hasta que finalmente me atreví a preguntar

-Y como funciona esto- pregunte mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el artefacto

-solo debes mantener los botones presionados y soltarlos al momento de seleccionar el año, luego saltas de un edificio y al momento de la caída...

-Norte -lo interrumpo

-Que?

-Ya vi esa película - digo mientras lo miro extrañado y pongo el dispositivo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera- ahora si como funciona?

-Okey me atrapaste jajajaja- dijo mientras se sujetaba la panza- solo debes presionar los botones cuando la luna este completamente llena, ten en cuenta que debes dejar de presionarlos cuando escojas e a o, y si deseas volver solo presiona los botones y di "a casa" así de fácil- dijo mientras reía un poco

-bueno...intentarlo no cuesta nada...a si que intentemos lo- dije decidido

Mientras norte preparaba todo para mi viaje, por mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, como sera la época antes de esta, los ni os lograran verme, o si quiera escucharme, nadie sabría que encontraría, saque el dispositivo de mi bolsillo y suspire "Solo espero que esto resulte" pensé mientras lo devolvía a mi bolsillo y tome mi cayado firmemente mientras me ponía de pie y emprendía hacia el taller de norte, ya era la hora

\- Norte ya estoy listo- le dije mientras entraba al taller evitando pisar a los duendes que corrían de un lado a otro

-Bueno la luna ya esta en su punto máximo a si que, empezamos ya -dijo seriamente- Sabes como hacerlo?

-Si -digo mientras presiono los botones pero sin soltarlos, sin darme cuenta de que de que fecha aparecía en el aparato en el aparato - Norte, ya lo has probado antes? -le pregunte

-Nop- responde con una sonrisa sincera

-QUEE?!-digo, pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro

Oscuridad

Es todo lo que recuerdo, siento que sufrí un deja vu, me duele la cabeza, siento el cuerpo pesado, me remuevo en mi lugar y siento que donde estoy es suave, paso mi mano y es...pasto, en donde carajo estoy?...me levanto pesadamente mientras sujeto mi cabeza percatándome de que aun tengo el dispositivo en las manos, que bueno que no lo solté, pero espera... y mi cayado?...lo busco con la mirada y o veo tirado a unos metros de mi me levanto apoyándome en un árbol que estaba a mi lado, y miro mejor a mi alrededor, es un claro bastante grande, veo a unas vacas cerca que me miran como queriendo matarme, me olvido de eso y camino tambaleándome a mi cayado, me agacho a recogerlo y siento que mi fuerza esta devuelta veo a lo lejos...este claro es hermoso, si no fuera por esa vaca que parece que quiere verme morir de la forma mas dolora posible , me elevo para empezar a tomar altura...el viento, "jamas me deja eh?" pensé mientras volaba con una sonrisa

\- viento llévame donde hayan personas -digo, y como si nada...empiezo a volar en dirección a quien sabe donde

Mientras vuelo puedo admirar mejor el claro es bastante extenso, puedo ver mas haya una monta a son bastante grande, y puedo ver...NIEVE!

-Viento espera...déjame aquí- digo alto y bajo lentamente a la nieve

el contacto con mis pies descalzo y la nieve se sentía tan tan bien, con mi cayado empece a hacer figuras de escarcha en el aire con mi cayado... entre ellas un conejo...recordé al canguro, reí para mis adentros me pregunto si segura congelado jajajaja quien sabe, bueno sera mejor que me vaya, me preparándome para volar cuando veo a lo lejos...un castillo?

-Un castillo- digo casi en susurro- interesante, viento llévame hacia haya- empiezo a volar velozmente hacia el castillo, debo de estar en la época medieval...sino porque habría un reino

aterrice en el techo del castillo, es de noche y puedo ver la luna en el firmamento me atrevo a decir

\- y bien me dirás algo?- pregunto

Nada

como siempre no recibía respuesta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que es pasara eso, vuelo alrededor del castillo y veo que todo esta cerrado

-Y yo que esperaba poder entrar

antes de irme veo que hay una ventana que esta entre abierta, vaya hoy es mi día de suerte- digo mientras me acerco a la ventana

vi atrevas de la ventana y puede ver a una niña de no mas de 7 a os llorando al rincón del cuarto...la ni a lleva un vestido color azul con detalles de copos de nieve, tenia el cabello muy blanco, era un rubio platinado con un cintillo color celeste, lloraba abrazándose la piernas, no se porque pero me sentí muy mal al verla llorar, entre sin hacer ruido dejando la ventana tal como estaba y me acerque flotando hasta estar frente a ella, deje de flotar y me pare enfrente de ella, me arrodille y le dije

-Tranquila ni a no llores, todo estará bien, bueno? - no se porque lo decía al fin y al cabo, nadie a podido verme ni oírme por a os, vi como se sobresaltaba y se alejaba con los ojos abiertos como platos con la vista fijo en un solo punto

-Q...QUIEN...QUIEN ERES TU?! - Dijo con un asustada y apuntándome con su pequeño dedo...espera apuntándome, puede verme?! puede escucharme?!

-espera espera -digo emocionado- P-puedes verme?- ella asiente retrocediendo mas- Puedes escucharme -ella vuelve a asentir

Doy un salto y empiezo a reír de felicidad, tengo tantos sentimientos revueltos, me gustaría salir volar y gritar a todo pulmón eran unas ganas de saltar de alegría, pero debo contenerme esta niña ya esta lo suficientemente asustada como para que la asuste mas

-Responde quien eres?-dijo ahora con voz mas temerosa, se notaba el miedo en tu voz

-Ups lo siento, soy jack frost - digo mientras me acerco y me agacho a su altura- y dime como te llamas?

-Papa y mama dicen que no hable con extraños - dijo un mas asustada

-Un extraño haría esto -digo mientras hago un copo de nieve con mi mano y lo hago flotar hasta su nariz que explota al hacer contacto ella haciendo que empezara a caer escarcha

-Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo - dijo atónita

-QUE?! - dijo abriendo los ojos

y antes de que me diera cuenta ella creo un copo de nieve algo deforme, me pregunto si sabrá controlar sus poderes?

-Pero los míos son horribles solo sirven para lastimar, soy un monstruo -dijo volviendo a llorar-

-No no no, no lo eres tu poder es hermoso, solo debes saber controlarlo y yo te ayudare en eso peque a - le digo sonriendo le y logrando acercarme sin que se alejara- ahora yo soy jack frost y tu eres?

-Elsa -contesta-

* * *

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de este fic que espero les guste, estaré actualizando por semana o cuando pueda, pero les prometo no pasara una****semana sin que actualice espero los hayan disfrutado y que me dejen su opinión, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Hasta luego :3**


	3. Capitulo 3: Un encuentro helado

** Capitulo dos : Un encuentro helado**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos **

**creadores Dreamworks y Disney, todo es con el fin de entretener ;)**

* * *

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que mirar esos ojos tan azules que estaban húmedos por el llanto, ademas se veía que tenia los ojos hinchados, cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando?, apenas podía contener la emoción que me embargaba en ese momento, ella podía verme y oírme!, y ademas tenia los mismos poderes que yo, la ni a aun me miraba aun asustada, no es normal que un extra o entre a tu habitación a media noche, la vi alejarse unos pasos y recordé lo que había dicho, lo de que sus poderes son horribles y solo sirven para lastimar, por lo que pregunto

-Porque dices que tus poderes solo pueden lastimar? - ella me miro mientras volvía al llanto

-Solo lastimo a las personas soy un monstruo, yo no debería estar aquí me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras sentía que el aire se hacia mucho mas frió, ella lo provocaba?

-No no no, tranquila elsa, tu no eres un monstruo, una niña tan linda como tu no puede ser un monstruo y si no me quieres contar porque, no te preocupes - sea lo que sea que le paso, lo respetare no le obligare a que me diga

-gracias jackson... - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, el clima volvió a la normalidad

\- Por favor dime jack -le digo de forma divertida

-esta bien, jack - dice mientras iba a su mesita de noche

\- bonito cuarto - digo para empezar entablar na conversación

\- lo odiarías si estuvieras todo el día aquí -dijo de forma inmediata, esta ni a esta muy mal, tengo una idea

me acerco a la ventana y empiezo a hacer un conejo , con mucho cuidado saque al conejo de la ventana y este empezó a saltar por toda la habitación, reí este truco lo había practicado por varias semanas, elsa veía el conejo como saltaba por todas partes y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, así que al final esta ni a si ríe, el conejo explota y consigo deja caer copos de nieves por toda la habitación

\- es hermoso...- dice en un susurro del que yo me percato

\- quieres ver algo mas -le digo- mira esto

y en unos cuantos segundos la habitación estaba repleta de nieve, elsa se asusta y me dice

\- quilata quilata

\- pero porque? - pregunto extrañado

\- si mis padres lo ven me castigaran - dice muy nerviosa

\- tranquila no pasara nada - le digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa

\- pero y si...

\- no pasara nada quitare la nieve antes de que ellos la vean, esta bien? .pregunto, arrodillándome para quedar a su altura

\- esta bien -me dice no muy convencida- pero antes debo...-decía pero antes de que pudiera terminar, le arroje una bola de nieve que fue a parar a su espalda

se dio vuelta rápidamente solo para encontrar de que yo estaba con las manos en la espalda mientras silbaba mirando asía otra parte

\- o no, no lo hiciste...-dijo amenazante

\- y que si lo hi...- no puede terminar mi frase, ya que una bola de nieve impacto contra mi nariz, no se porque pero siento que esto es karma

cuando logre quitarme la nieve de la cara, la vi reír por primera vez, no se porque pero verla reír me producía mucha felicidad, tenia una risa muy bonita, no quiero volver a verla llorar, no cuando tiene una sonrisa tan linda, no se a que le teme, pero la ayudare en esto

-esto es guerra ni...-y otra vez otra bola de nieve en la nariz, el karma si que es poderoso- ya veras

y así comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve proyectiles iban y venían, elsa era realmente buena con esto de las guerras de bolas de nieve se notaba muy feliz, luego de media hora de diversión nos sentamos en la nieve a hacernos preguntas

-entonces, porque no usas zapatos - me pregunto apuntando mis pies

-realmente no me molesta el frió - conteste regalando le una sonrisa- y donde dices que estoy?

\- este es el reino de arendelle -dijo orgullosa- es unos de los reinos de mayor exportación, por eso todos quieren aliarse con arendelle -resumió- y oye que edad tienes

\- supongo que 18 - dijo viendo sus manos y pies - aunque e vivido durante mas de 227 años, y no e cambiado en nada -le dije con sinceridad - y tu

\- 8 años - dijo inmediatamente - de verdad no recuerdas nada desde que saliste del lago?

-nop, nada de nada - digo mientras me pongo de pie- bueno sera mejor que quite la nieve -dije, haciendo que mi callado golpeara el piso y en eso la nieve empezó a desaparecer - con eso tus padres ya no sabrán ni lo que paso - dije mientras la miraba, se veía triste algo triste, me acerque a ella.

-que sucede princesa? - le pregunto, poniendo mi mano en su hombro, elsa se estremeció ante el tacto y se separo inmediatamente

\- Aléjate jack, no quiero hacerte da o - como podría hacerme daño ella- te are da o igual que a anna...- rápidamente tapo su boca y comenzó a llorar, apoyándose en una pared mientras se dejaba caer al piso, y abrazaba sus piernas," no, no otra vez no", esta vez no, sentí como la temperatura bajaba, era los poderes de elsa, y quien era anna? no tenia tiempo para eso debía tranquilizar a elsa

\- Princesa tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no tienes porque temer -dije acercándome, ella al ver eso estiro su mano

\- no por favor aléjate, te are da o -dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- elsa tu nunca me arias nada -dije asiendo contacto con su mano, es ese momento elsa cerro los ojos esperando lo peor... pero no paso nada elsa vio como nuestras palmas estaban unidas, no pasaba nada, elsa dejo de temblar y llorar - nunca me arias nada...porque somos iguales elsa

-no paso nada -dijo con un hilo de voz, no lo podía creer, ella no lo creía no encontraba que hacer, ella no se movía, no sabría si se pondría a llorar de nuevo, pero sabia lo que debía hacer y no me interesaba lo que ella me dijera al respecto, y yo...

La abrase

elsa se sobre salto ante el gesto, al principio puso resistencia pero poco a poco fue soltándose y devolviendo el gesto, no se espero que la abrazara, pero ella lo necesitaba, alguien que la ayudara, que la apoyara, y sobre todo que la consolara, ella...lo necesitaba a el

\- tranquila no te juzgare, si quieres llorar hazlo -le dije mientras la abrazaba, ella solo un dio su cabeza en mi hombro y lloro

pasaron muchos minutos, yo le dije que se desahogara, que llorara, hasta que al fin se separo lentamente de mi, y me dijo

-gracias jackson...-sus ojos otra vez estaban hinchados por el llanto, pero desde ahora ya no mas

\- te dije que me dijeras jack princesa -le dije mientras le ponía mi dedo indice en su frente

\- y tu dime solo elsa -me repitió

\- esta bien elsa -dije mirando asía afuera- oye es hora de que te vayas a dormir

\- aaaaaaah...pero...-dijo asiendo un puchero

\- nada de peros a dormir

\- esta bien -dijo rindiéndose

mientras elsa se acostaba en su cama yo miraba a la luna, por fin encontré alguien que me ve y e oye sin tu ayuda, dije en mis pensamientos luego fui donde elsa para despedirme

\- buenas noches jack- me dijo con una sonrisa

\- buenas noches elsa - le dije, mientras me encaminaba hacia la ventana, me subí al marco de la ventana y me prepare para volar

-oye...-escuche decir a elsa- volverás mañana? -pregunto con unos ojos en los que se veía un peque o brillo

\- claro - le respondo mientras le sonrió, luego de eso ella se acurruca entre sus sabanas, es la primera ni a que logra verme y también la mas especial ella necesita de mi como yo necesito de ella

-Gracias princesa -dije en un susurro y salí volando

\- Gracias jackson . alcance a escuchar decir a elsa

* * *

**Holaaa espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo, gracias a todos por sus visitas sus follows y sus reviews, espero que les este gustando y que me digan que les parece este fic, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Risas y preocupaciones

** Capitulo tres: Risas y preocupaciones**

** El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores Dreameworks y Disney, todo esto es con el fin de entretener ;)**

* * *

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar el reino de arendell y los ojos de cierto espíritu travieso que había estado trayendo el invierno a este pacifico reino, aunque no fuera la época correcta del a o, a nadie le haría daño un poco de nieve o no?

\- Tengo que ir a ver a elsa, le encantara este día nevado -digo mientras dejaba el techo en el que había estado descansando ciertos minutos y emprendo vuelo al castillo

Llego a la ventana de ayer, estaba abierta, eso es bueno me acerco lentamente a la ventana y a través de ella veo a elsa se veía algo triste, ella suspiro y dijo

\- al parecer solo fue un sueño...-se veía triste ella, esperaba que yo volviera

-Eeeeh...disculpa -digo abriendo lentamente la ventana- estoy aquí - le digo y ella se sobre salta ante mis voz

\- si eres real -dijo mientras sonreía con emoción

-sip, muy real, aunque en realidad soy un espíritu, por tanto yo estoy muerto, y tambie...

-jack...-me dice interrumpiéndome

-dime -le pregunto

-lo que me alegra es que estés aquí y no que ayas sido un sueño - dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza - tu no te cambias de ropa? - pregunta algo extrañado

-nop, de echo no transpiro ni me ensucio - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el cayado

-wow...eso es raro y...genial - dijo mientras se acercaba - jack, yo quería preguntarte algo...-dijo poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, se veía que estaba nerviosa pero porque?

\- si que sucede?... - le digo acercándome también-

-Yo...- dijo pero fue interrumpida

-Elsa? - se escucho unos golpes en la puerta

\- no, porque ahora -dijo elsa en un susurro

**Y si hacemos un muñeco ?**  
**ven vamos a jugar ya no te puedo ver jamas hermana sal parece que no estas solíamos ser amigas y ya no mas no entiendo lo que paso y si hacemos un muñeco? no tiene que ser un muñeco**

-déjame en paz anna -dice elsa con un tono muy frió de voz

-ya me voy -dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba muy triste...espera un segundo...anna?

-elsa -pregunto- quien es anna?

elsa se incomodo ante mi pregunta, se notaba muy triste, vi que ponía sus manos en su pecho y suspiraba

\- es mi hermana -dijo por fin

"hermana hermana", esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, elsa jamas me dijo que tenia una hermana, me contó sobre sus padres, el rey Agdar de arendell y la reina Idun de arendell, y sus sirvientes Kai y Gerda, ero nunca me comento de eso

-por que no le abriste la puerta? -pregunte, mientras me ponía a su lado

\- no puedo jack, no después de...el incidente - incidente? que paso? sea lo que sea, tenia que saberlo, al menos para saber como ayudarla

-podrías contarme, por favor - le pregunte mientras trataba de mirarla a los ojos, ella tenia la cabeza agachada, suspiro y dijo

-fue hace unos días atrás...-comenzó

**"Flash Back"**

**Pov Elsa**

\- hola me dicen olaf y adoro los abrazos - dije mientras hacia las voz del muñeco de nieve

-te adoro olaf - dijo anna

Anna, sin duda las persona que mas quiero en el mundo...mi hermana, ella siempre me pedía que jugáramos y que hiciéramos un muñeco, pero a diferencia de anna, yo tenia un don, un poder, el de poder controlar la nieve y el hielo, solo anna y mis padres sabían de mis poderes, me encantaba ver como anna se divertía, me encantaba verla sonreír, bailamos con olaf, hice una montaña de nieve para deslizarnos, mientras que anna saltaba hacia una montaña de nieve, ella salto y yo forme otra monta a para que no cayera

\- lista - dije mientras hacia una y otra monta a de nieve

\- atrapame - decía anna mientras saltaba hacia otra de mis montañas recién formadas

\- espera - dije tratando de seguirle el ritmo, pero anna hizo caso omiso a lo que dije, ella solo reía

anna saltaba muy rápido, no,le seguía el ritmo, hasta que resbale en el hielo, cuando abrí los ojos después de la caída, veo como anna salta a la nada

-Anna - grito y lanzo un disparo de hielo tratando de hacer algo para que anna no cayera, pero el rayo impacto en su cabeza haciendo que se desmayara

\- Anna...-digo acercándome a ella mientras pongo su cabeza en mi regazo - no anna, MAMA, PAPA...- todo a mi alrededor se vuelve frió veo como el suelo se congela velozmente a mi alrededor - no te preocupes anna, yo te cuido - dije aferrándome mas a ella

la puerta principal se abre y deja ver a mi padre y a mi madre que miran atónitos lo que paso

-por dios elsa que hiciste, se esta saliendo de control -dijo mi padre corriendo hacia donde estábamos junto con mi madre

\- fue un accidente, como lo siento anna- dijo abrazándola aun mas

\- esta helada -dice mi madre abrazando a anna

\- ya se a donde tenemos que ir - dice mi padre, jamas pensé que después de eso , la vida de anna y la mía daría un giro tan tremendo...

**"Fin del Flash Back"**

**Pov Jack**

\- Luego de eso hicieron que me encerrara en este cuarto, que no tuviera contacto con absolutamente nadie, mi padre me dijo que hasta que no aprendiera a controlar mis poderes, cada día pienso que es cada vez mas difícil controlar mis poderes, y cada día me rompe el corazón no abrirle la puerta a anna - vi como se asomaba una lagrima, elsa sin duda tenia las peor de las vidas, lo que paso fue horrible, elsa necesitaba que la ayudara a enfrentar este problema, a enseñarle a controlar sus poderes

-no, no llores elsa - digo poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, lo que hizo que ella me viera a los ojos - yo te ayudare a enfrentar esto, te enseñare a controlar tus poderes, solo déjame ayudarte elsa - digo ahora abrazándola, a lo que elsa me devolvió el gesto inmediatamente soltando algunos sollozos, deje que llorara, nadie aguantaría todo esto, pero ella era fuerte para enfrentarlo

\- gracias jack - dijo separándose un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos y sonreír, me encantaba verla sonreír - de verdad que muchas gracias jack

le sonrió de vuelta, realmente quiero ayudar a elsa, quier sacarla adelante con todo esto, no porque aya sido mi primer creyente, si no porque siento algo, espera sentir algo?, por elsa?...debo de haber volado mucho hoy, si eso debe ser

\- oye jack no tienes hambre - pregunta mientras buscaba pañuelos para secar sus lagrimas

\- no, soy un espíritu por tanto no me da hambre - digo sonriendo, tengo una idea, espero no se enoje conmigo después de esto jajajaja- oye elsa...

\- que pasa jac...- pero antes de que terminara la interrumpí

\- las traes - y diciendo eso corrí o mas bien volé al otro lado de la habitación para esperarla

\- jajajaja ya veras jack - dijo persiguiéndome, la esquive muchas veces, esta muy distraída viéndome es el momento

\- muy lenta dije sentándome en el marco de la venta que esta abierta

\- ya veras, LAS TRAES -dijo saltando sobre mi pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, me deje caer de espaldas por la ventana, para dejar que elsa pasara de largo, rei mientras estaba de cabeza en el aire, viendo como elsa se percataba de que estaba en el aire, con una caída segura a la muerte

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -grita elsa a todo pulmón mientras cae

\- tranquila, te tengo princesa jajajaja - digo mientras la atrapo en el aire para evitar que cayera

\- eres un tonto, suéltame - dijo tratando de separarse de mi

\- sus deseos son ordenes su alteza - digo soltándola

\- no espera espera - grito abrazándose a mi - no me dejes caer - dijo mientras apretaba los ojos para evitar ver hacia abajo

\- tranquila elsa - digo mientras la abrazo y empiezo a volar sobre arendell - elsa abre los ojos y disfruta del viaje - le digo de manera tranquila

elsa pareció dudarlo pero finalmente abrió los ojos, primero su sorpresa fue impresionantes, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial y finalmente, sonrió, primero empezó a reír y finalmente reía eufórica mente mientras estiraba los brazos y para sentir el viento con toda libertad

\- es hermoso - dijo elsa, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión- pero si vas a llevarme a volar...trata de que no sea como esta vez - dijo de forma amenazante

\- jajajaja esta bien tranquila princesa no pasara nada -dije mientras emprendía el vuelo devuelta al castillo

\- te e dicho que no me digas princesa, JACKSON -dijo asiendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

\- y yo que solo me digas jack - dije mientras me detenía en el aire

\- lose jack - dijo con una risa divertida

\- hay cosas que nunca cambian - dije volviendo a volar

-yo deseo que esto nunca cambie - dijo en susurro mientras se aferraba mas a mi

Yo también elsa

* * *

**Holaaaaa a todos, lamento la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews los responderé ahora mismo ;)**

**TPATFan16: Gracias por tu apoyo ;) Y tranquila que esto seguirá**

**liz: jajajajaj bueno preguntas son preguntas así que responderé, (Pregunta grosera) soy hombre jajaja, ( Pregunta indecente) sip abra lemon**

**Nastinka: gracias ;) me alegra que te haya gustado, besos y abrazos para ti también ;)**

**gracias a los que veen la historia y le pusieron followers, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, nos vemos en el proxmio capitulo, no olviden comentar que les pareció den me sugerencias si lo desean, hasta luego ;)**


	5. Capitulo 5: Helado corazon

**Capitulo Cuatro: Helado corazón**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney todo esto es con el fin de entretener**

* * *

ya habían pasado unos días desde que conocí a elsa y desde entonces todos los días voy a verla, hubo un día en que no fui, y al día siguiente no quería ni verme jajajaja, pero bueno después de unas horas se le paso el enojo, le ayude a elsa a quitarse sus miedos, ahora logra casi controlar sus poderes, aun así congela cosas cuando las toca pero esos son detalles, estaba en la plaza del reino viendo a unos niños jugar, lo que me hacia preguntarme, como estará elsa, solo espero este bien, iré a verla le tengo una sorpresa

vuelo rápido para poder ver a elsa, esa ni a me a tenido bastante ocupado, pero a decir verdad no me molesta, estoy llegando a la ventana de la habitación de elsa, entro con cautela, para no asustar de imprevisto a elsa, pero mi sorpresa es mucha, este no es el cuarto de elsa

\- rayos en donde me...- me quedo callado porque ante mi hay una niña pelirroja con un mechón blanco, unos ojos muy azul, unas mejillas coloridas y algunas pecas en ella, me miraba directamente sin decir ni una palabra al parecer se había sorprendido mucho, ella poda verme al igual que elsa, no lo se pero lo único que se es que tomo aire para decir algo

\- lo siento entre en la habitación equivocada y yo...-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - grito la niña, pero yo rápidamente le tape la boca

\- shhhh, no grites, tranquila no te haré nada lo prometo, bueno? -la ni a solo asintió - muy bien ahora te soltare y me dirás tu nombre y luego yo te diré el mio...-dije mientras destapaba su boca - bien ahora quiero que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - comenzó gritara denuevo, y rápidamente le tape la boca...denuevo

\- esta bien ni a empezamos con el pie izquierdo - dije ahora destapando su boca lentamente - mira yo soy jack frost - dije apuntándome a mi mismo - y tu eres?

pareció dudarlo, estuvimos unos segundos que se me hicieron horas, hasta que por fin hablo

\- soy anna - dijo en voz baja

Anna, así que esta era la hermana de elsa, sabia que había visto esos ojos antes, la vi por unos segundos, hasta que ella me pregunto acercándose a mi, la mire extrañado, es mas confiada que elsa

-porque tu cabello es blanco?, la única persona que tiene ese tono de cabello es mi hermana elsa - dijo con intriga

no le podía decir que conocía a elsa, si no me empezaría a hacer preguntas sobre ella, por lo que decidí seguirla el juego

\- Vaya tienes hermana -dije animado

-si - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa, pero esto desapareció al instante por una mirada de tristeza - pero ya no me habla...no quiere ni verme, me odia y ni siquiera se porque -dijo con aun mas tristeza

-no digas esas cosas, ellas es tu hermana y te adora - le dije agachándome a su altura

\- no es así eso ella me odia - dijo ahora alzando la voz

\- yo estoy seguro de que ella te adora y que eres muy importante para ella, y si te ignora, pues debe tener sus razones no crees? - le dije sonriendo le

\- tal vez tengas razones - dijo pensando lo que dije

\- jajajaja tranquila anna, estoy muy muy segura de que ella te ama - la anime mientras me ponía de pie - debo irme...tengo...cosas que hacer - le dije excusándome para salir de ay - nos vemos anna - y con eso salte desde la ventana para rápidamente volar a la ventana de la habitación de elsa

esta si debe ser la ventana de elsa, me acerque a ella y entre, elsa se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro, vaya se veía tan linda durmiendo, y tenia una sonrisa, debe de estar soñando muy bien me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama, ella se removió en la cama, y lentamente abrió sus ojos

-Buenos días princesa - le dije con un tono divertido en mi voz

\- Buenos días jack - dijo sonriendo y escondiéndose entre las sabanas

\- espera que te pasa, te sientes bien?

\- no quiero que me veas así, estoy horrible - dijo muy despacio

\- elsa tu eres hermosa en cualquier segundo del dia- le dije para luego levantar las sabanas - vamos no te escondas mas, pude notar un leve sonrojo, porque se abra sonrojado?

\- gracias jack - se sentó en la cama - dime llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

\- no acabo de llegar - le digo y me levanto de la cama- y bien dígame mi princesa, que haremos el día de hoy - para luego hacer una torpe reverencia

ella rio un poco y luego me dijo

\- primero tendré que pedirle al caballero que salga de mi habitación unos minutos, ya que debo cambiarme de ropa - dijo en el mismo tono que yo

\- jajajaja esta bien princesa saldré unos segundos - y dicho esto salí flotando por la ventana

luego de unos minutos , elsa me dijo que entrara, al entrar la vi con un hermoso vestido azul con un símbolo de copo de nieve en el pecho, y una pequeño abrigo con detalles negros en los bordes de la mangas y un cintillo negro

\- Y dices que no eres hermosa elsa - le digo con ironía

\- jajajajaj ya basta - dijo riendo un poco y cubriendo su cara

\- Jajajaja -rei por su reacción para luego decir - y bien, estas lista?

\- Para que? - pregunta

\- para salir...Sorpresa -dije agitando mis manos

ella no respondió solo me miro con tristeza

-Dije...Sorpresa - volví a repetir agitando mis manos nuevamente

\- jack no puedo salir, mis padres se darán cuenta -dijo con tristeza

\- tranquila...ellos no se darán cuenta ademas saldremos y volveremos enseguida quiero mostrarte algo - le dije mientras le estiraba mi mano

\- pero jack...-dijo pero la interrumpí

\- confía en mi elsa, crees en mi? - le pregunte mientras la miraba con ternura

-Bueno supongo que no pasara nada... -dijo acercándose a mi y estirando su mano para tomar la mía

pero para mi mala suerte la puerta sonó, y eso alarmo a elsa quien rápidamente tomo el libro que estaba en su cama para comenzar a leer, me quede estático hasta que reaccione, le hice señas a elsa indicándole que saldría y ella asintió

-Adelante - dijo elsa en voz alta

la puerta se abrió y dejo dar paso a la máxima autoridad de arendell el rey Agdar quien camino hasta la cama donde se encontraba su hija

\- Como estas hija? - pregunto el rey

\- bien padre - dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro

\- quería decirte que dentro de poco el almuerzo estará listo y que puedes bajar a estar con tu madre y anna -esta noticia hiso que elsa se sobre saltara y mirara a su padre con mucha felicidad

-De verdad -dijo elsa con un esperanza en la voz

\- si - dijo el rey, para luego ser abrazado por elsa, el rey se sobresalto ante el gesto pero luego se lo devolvió estuvieron unos minutos abrazados, el rey dijo- baja cuando estés lista hija

\- esta bien - dijo elsa con felicidad, la vi correr asía la ventana en donde yo estaba, pero al momento de poner sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana esta se congelo

-Elsa...-dijo el rey que había visto la escena, su rostro mostraba pánico

-fue un accidente - dijo elsa rápidamente - yo no quería

-ven conmigo - dijo el rey mientras el salia de la habitación, elsa quien había quedado paralizada por lo sucedido empezó a seguir a su padre

me quede estático en mi lugar que acababa de pasar porque el padre de elsa la había tratado así?, mejor los sigo, entro a la habitación de elsa y la sigo a fuera de su habitación, elsa seguía a su padre con la cabeza agachada esta preocupada y muy triste, llegaron a un salón en el cual había una chimenea, el rey buscaba en un pequeño cajón un par de...de guantes? para que quería el rey unos guantes

\- ten los guantes de ayudaran - le dijo el rey a elsa - vez esconde

\- no has de abrir...-dijo elsa mientras miraba a su padre

\- Tu corazón - dijeron ambos al unisono

Que? no abrir su corazón? eso es un erro ella no debía hacer eso, ella debe expresar sus sentimiento poder dejarlos salir y yo tenia que decírselo, voy rápidamente a la habitación de elsa para esperarla cuando llegue, me siento en su cama y espero, pasados unos minutos elsa entra

\- Elsa tenemos que hablar sobre algo - le digo pero ella se acerca sin decir nada - no tienes que hacerle caso a tu padre sobre tus...

y sin previo aviso y de sorpresa, me abrazo... se aferraba con fuerza a mi, no entendí lo que pasaba, sentí como elsa comenzó a llorar, le devolví el gesto tratando de calmarla

\- elsa tranquila ya no llores estoy aqui y no te pasara nada elsa- le dije acariciando su cabeza y abrazándola mas fuerte

\- jack - dijo entre lagrimas

\- dime que pasa princesa? - le dije, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente

\- estarás conmigo para siempre? - pregunto mientras las lagrimas bajan por su mejilla

Elsa me necesita mas que nunca no podía dejarla no ahora, aunque a decir verdad, yo jamas la dejare

\- Para siempre princesa - y con esto la abrase hasta que se quedo dormida

* * *

**Holaaaa a todos, espero que les este gustando este fic y que quiero que sepan que lamento las demoras, e estado ocupado jajjajaja como siempre les digo, comenten que tal les parece, muchas gracias a los que me han apoyado con sus reviews y gracias a los que lo leen y no comentan de igual forma gracias chicos y chicas, espero disfruten este cap y que actualizare mañana o pasado, sin mas que decir me despido, hasta luego ;)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Verdades

**Capitulo Cinco: Verdades**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, esto es con el fin de entretener ;D**

* * *

-Vamos elsa tu puedes - decía mientras la alentaba -yo se que tu puedes elsa solo déjalo ir

-eso intento jack - decía elsa mientras trataba de controlar sus poderes

había llevado a elsa a una pradera en donde podríamos entrenar con sus poderes y lo hacia bastante bien, habían pasado 4 años desde que conocí a elsa, y desde ese momento e querido estar con ella para ayudarla, elsa necesitaba mi ayuda, alguien en quien confiar y quien mejor que alguien que tiene sus mismos poderes, elsa y yo ya somos muy unidos no hay día en que no estemos juntos, y la verdad eso me agrada, elsa es muy inteligente y muy tierna, a pesar de que se comporte como una persona fría delante de la gente, es muy bondadosa cuando se le llega a conocer bien

\- es inútil jack. no puedo - dijo elsa dejándose caer rendida

\- vamos elsa lo estabas asiendo muy bien - le dije mientras me paraba de la piedra en la que había estado sentado - solo tienes que seguir practicando

-no no puedo jack, mis poderes no sirven

\- claro que si sirven elsa, solo tienes que dejarlos ir - me acerque a ella y me arrodille frente a ella - vamos elsa, tu puedes yo se que si - tome su mano, ella no se lo espero, porque se sobresalto un poco, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aun tenia miedo de sus poderes, pero para que estaba yo -solo confía en ti misma - coloque la mano de elsa en mi pecho

\- no jack, te haré daño - dijo elsa tratando de que yo soltara su mano

\- vamos elsa que puede salir ma...-no termine la frase, de un momento a otro sentí un impacto en mi pecho, y todo se volvió negro

**Pov Elsa**

no entendí lo que había pasado, lo único que alcance a ver fue una gran explosión, me pare rápidamente y veo a jack en el piso

\- no jack - me levante y corrí hacia a el - jack estas bien - dije mientras levante la cabeza de jack - jack responde por favor responde- me dolía el corazón, me dolía perder a jack, el era muy importante para mi...espera importante?, jack se movió y empezó a toser

\- vez...no estuvo tan mal - dijo mientras veía una sonrisa en su rostro - te dije que no pasaría nada jajaja

-jack te lastime - dije mientras sentía ganas de llorar

\- no lo hiciste elsa, solo fue un peque o golpe - jack se incorporo rápidamente, pero volvió a caer - esta bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza, tranquila elsa - dijo jack mientras tomaba mi mano

sentí un calor diferente, no es el calor que siento cuando papa ni mama me abrazan, a pesar de que la mano de jack es fría siento ese calor diferente que me agrada mucho, me sonrojo un poco pero no puedo dejar que jack me vea

\- Eh elsa, que pasa? - jack me pregunta y trata de ver mi rostro

-no no pasa nada - mentí

\- bueno -dice jack mientras se incorpora - bueno no fue tan...fuerte, bien elsa es hora de irnos -veo a jack caminar, mientras se toca la espalda y maldice un poco, creo que de verdad le afecto

\- esta bien -digo mientras me levanto

\- bien vamos - jack me agarro por la cintura y me apego a el mientras yo lo abrazaba, otra vez ese calor, no entiendo que pasa, me vuelvo a sonrojar, pero escondo mi rostro en el pecho de jack

comenzamos a volar, jack volaba despacio , el sabia que que no me gustaba volar rápido, me sigo preguntando que es ese extra o calor?, debe ser el cansancio o los nervios, me alegra que a jack no le haya sucedido nada, llegamos a mi habitación jack se para en el marco para después bajar y dejarme suavemente en el piso

\- gracias jack, por ayudarme a controlar mis poderes - dije sinceramente mientras veía como se sentaba en el marco de la ventana

-no ay de que elsa, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo - dijo jack

Siempre, esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, de verdad jack estará conmigo por siempre, nunca me dejara?...gracias a jack e aprendido que no debo tener miedo, pero aun así sigo pensando en el "accidente", pero ahora con jack no e tenido ese temor, aun es medio día, espera?...medio día, mis padres vienen a verme a medio día, y ya es la hora

\- jack debes irte - dije de manera rápida y empujándolo a la ventana

\- OYE!... pero porque si no pasara nada...-sentí como la puerta se abrió y escuche unos pasos

\- Elsa que haces? - era la voz de mi madre, esto no esta pasando, técnicamente estoy muerta, que diría mi madre si ve a un joven en mi habitación

\- eh madre, puedo explicarlo - dije mientras jack me miraba sorprendido por la presencia de mi madre

\- tranquila señora, digo reina, si reina, puedo explicarlo - dijo jack mientras se acercaba a mi madre, no jack! - mucho gusto soy jack frost - pero antes de que jack pudiera hacer algo, mi madre lo atravesó, como si el no estuviera hay - no puede ser, ella no cree en mi - dijo jack quien se había caído de rodillas

\- elsa te e dicho muchas veces que no tengas la ventana abierta - dijo mientras cerraba la ventana

\- eh si madre - digo mientras veo como jack siguió arrodillado

\- te sientes bien hija? - dijo mi madre

\- si madre, me siento bien - dije mientras pensaba...de verdad ella no vio a jack... bueno al parecer el aun no logra comprenderlo

-no puede verme, no puede verme - repetía jack de rodillas mientras abrazabas las misma

\- bueno hija para lo que venia era para otra cosa -dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba en mi cama

\- que cosa madre?

\- en unos días sera el cumpleaños de anna - el cumpleaños de anna, se me había olvidado, pero aun no estoy lista, no ahora

\- entiendo -dije muy fríamente

\- espero que puedas estar hay para ella -dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y besaba la frente- es importante para anna

no di respuesta alguna, aun estaba pensativa, que haría?

\- bueno hija, debo irme - mi madre me abrazo una vez mas y se retiro de mi habitación

el cumpleaños de anna estaba cerca, no sabia que hacer, no podía verla, seguía recordando lo que paso esa noche, y no me atrevía a ver a anna de nuevo, tengo miedo, miedo de dañar a los que me rodean , pero tengo que ser fuerte, decidí despejar eso de mis pensamientos y ver que haré

\- tu que crees que deba hacer jack...

\- no puede verme, no puede verme - jack seguía hay, al parecer no lo aceptara, mejor lo saco de su trance, con mis poderes hice un montículo de nieve lo suficientemente grande y lo deje caer sobre jack, vaya al parecer si puedo controlar mis poderes

-Aaaah yo no fui, te lo juro norte...espera, donde estoy? elsa?, que paso?

\- estas en mi habitación jack y...mi madre no cree en ti -dije mientras veía la cara de sorprendido de jack

\- espera, ella no cree en mi?

\- no - dije y vi como jack se dejaba caer y se ponía en posición fetal

\- no puede verme no puede verme - repetía jack

\- JACK! -grite

\- lo siento, es un trauma - dijo jack rascándose la cabeza - ahora dime que otra cosa dijo tu madre

\- se acerca el cumpleaños de anna, y no se que haré

\- deberías ir

\- no jack no puedo, aun no puedo controlar mis poderes

\- claro que puedes, solo tenemos que practicar mas, yo se que tu puedes elsa, yo se que si - dijo jack, sus palabras hacían que me sintiera mas segura, me quede mirando sus ojos, eran de un azul cielo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero la verdad de las cosas, no quería apartar mi vista de esos ojos, pero porque?

\- elsa tengo algo en la cara que me miras tanto - dijo jack mientras sonreía

me sonroje como un tomate, jack no podía verme así, así que me tape con cojín que había sobre mi cama y me tape la cara, pero creo que jack alcanzo a ver mi sonrojo

\- elsa estas bien?, no tienes fiebre?, estas muy roja - decía jack entre carcajadas

-cállate jack - dije mientras me cubría aun mas con mi cojín

\- jajajaja tranquila princesa solo era un juego - le lanza una bola de nieve que el esquivo - jajaja buen intento pero tendrás que ser mas rápida que es...- no lo deje terminar porque una bola impacto justo en su cara, para ser mas precisos, en la nariz

-porque siempre es mi nariz - alegaba jack mientras se ponía en guardia - esto es guerra princesa - dijo jack mientras me lanzaba una bola de nieve que esquive

\- a si es, esto es guerra JACKSON

\- ya te dije que no me dijeras jackso...- otra bola de nieve en su cara, como me gustaba hacer eso - te diviertes princesa?- dijo jack mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara

\- bastante - dije entre risas

seguimos en nuestra guerra de bolas de nieve, hasta que jack me dijo "las traes" y empezó a correr, lo perseguí por toda mi habitación

-jajajaja no podrás atraparme princesa - decía jack quien iba mas rápido

-claro que si - y con mis poderes hice hielo en el piso con lo que jack se resbalo y pude tocarlo - las traes

\- oh ya veras princesa- dijo jack empezando a perseguirme a mi, sabia que el era mas rápido y podría atraparme

jack logro atraparme, pero resbale con el hielo que ase algunos segundos me había ayudado, estúpido hielo, pensé mientras caí y cerraba los ojos para lo peor, pero la caída no llego sentía que estaba sobre algo suave, que era?

\- auch - escuche decir a jack

abrí mis ojos y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, a centímetros de mi cara estaba la cara de jack, el tenia los ojos cerrados, podía ver con mas definición sus facciones, la raíces de su cabello eran de color casta o tenia una cejas casi del mismo color, tenia unos labios muy delgados, otra vez sentí ese calor que era, sentía que mi corazón de aceleraba, jack causaba eso?, jack abrió los ojos, y me quedo mirando, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, nuestras respiraciones se combinaban y no dejábamos de mirarnos, mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo,me separe de jack rápidamente y me tape mi cara con mis manos

\- yo... yo lo lamento elsa - dijo jack, lo vi y al parecer el también estaba rojo - yo no quería...

\- no te preocupes jack, fue un accidente -dije mientras aun cubría mi cara

\- si exacto, un accidente jajaja, - dijo rascándose la cabeza- ya es tarde debo irme elsa

\- esta bien - dije con mis manos aun sobre mi cara

\- hasta luego elsa - lo escuche decir mientras sentía que la ventana se abría, pasaros unos minutos y no sentía que jack se hubiera ido, cuando sentí que alguien beso mi mejilla y cuando saque mis manos de mi cara, jack se había ido, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentía mis mejillas arder, que estaba pasando?

**Pov General**

ambos jóvenes estaban muy pensativos, por su lado jack volaba mientras su rostro estaba muy rojo

\- que acabo de hacer - se repetía jack, y porque sentí ese calor cuando estaba con elsa, sobre todo cuando paso...eso, y porque me despedí de esa forma, que pasa?, sera que?

mientras elsa, quien yacía acostada en su cama decía

\- que sera ese calor en mi pecho, porque siempre que jack esta cerca siento ese calor, sera que?

ambos pensaban lo mismo, ninguno podía sacarse de sus pensamientos al otro, ambos no podían parar de pensar eso

-definitivamente...- decía elsa

\- si eso debe ser, definitivamente - decía jack

\- me gusta - dijeron ambos

* * *

**Holaaa como están?, jajajaj espero les guste este capitulo, buena ya era hora que algunos de los dos se dieran cuenta, pobre jack y su trauma jajajaja , bueno chicos y chicas espero sus comentarios y que me diga, que les pareció? falto algo, si quieren hacerme una pregunta, son bienvenidos de hacerlas, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego ;D**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Cumpleaños

**Capitulo Seis: El cumpleaños**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney esto es con el fin de entretener ;D**

* * *

**Pov General**

En el reino de arendell todo era felicidad y como no lo seria, hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños numero 9 de la princesa mas joven del reino, la princesa anna, todos estaban llenos de jubilo ya que se acercaba el gran evento, las puertas del reino se abrieron para dar pasos a los invitados y que todos pudieran celebrar tan esperado evento claro, a diferencia de 2 personas quienes estaban ocupadas en sus pensamientos

jack frost volaba en dirección hacia el castillo de arendell, por su cabeza pasaba las escenas que ocurrieron anoche en la habitación de elsa, porque la beso?, bueno jack tenia la respuesta y aunque fuera raro para el, le gustaba elsa

jack llego a la ventana de la princesa, la abrió lentamente para entrar a la habitación de la princesa, al entrar logro verla sentada en su cama mientras leía un libro

\- Hola elsa - saludo jack con una sonrisa

\- Oh hola jack - dijo elsa con algo de sorpresa - pensé que no vendrías hoy - dijo elsa con algo de tristes

\- tu sabes que no hay día en que no este contigo princesa - dijo jack sentándose en la cama junto a ella, a jack sentía que le faltaba aire, en serio estar tan cerca de ella le causaba eso?, en cambio a elsa el corazón le latía bastante rápido, tener a jack tan cerca de ella le causa emoción, pero no dejaría que esta saliera a luz

\- eh jack quería hablar contigo de algo - empezó elsa, estaba nerviosa porque lo que le iba a decir tenia que ver con lo de la noche anterior

\- claro dime elsa - jack sabia a lo que se iba a dirigir elsa, su corazón latía rápido, jack estaba en problemas, que le diría a elsa, "Oye elsa me gustas" , "bueno eso no sonaba tan mal" pensó jack y sonrió

\- sobre lo que paso ayer jack - dijo elsa, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, mientras tanto jack sentía que a su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, o que este se desangraría de tanto bombear sangre, jack se iba mas por la segunda

\- yo...- pero antes de que elsa pudiera decir algo alguien toco la puerta, tanto jack como elsa sabían de quien se trataba, por lo cual no hicieron nada mas que guardar silencio

**\- Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

**en nuestra bici hay que pasear**

**tu compañía hace falta aquí**

** con los retratos ya empece a conversar**

** no te rindas John es algo aburrido**

** solamente ver las horas decir tick tack**

**tick tack tick tack**

-elsa ven vamos a jugar - dijo anna al otro lado de la puerta

\- ahora no anna, estoy ocupada - se excuso elsa, ella odiaba hacerle eso a su hermana

\- siempre estas ocupada...- dijo rápidamente anna

\- anna por favor vete- repitió elsa al otro lado de la puerta

\- No, no me iré hasta que me des una explicación...porque me odias? - anna apretó los puños en un intento de no llorar, se había estado guardando eso mucho tiempo

Elsa quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no aguantaba mas, quería a anna pero por otro lado no quería hacerle daño como la ultima vez, sin mas, se armo de valor y confronto a su hermana, abriendo la puerta que tanto a os estuvo cerrada para ella, al abrirla pudo ver a una anna con el semblante triste, hace cuanto que no veía a anna?, había cambiado mucho, pero aun tenia ese mechón blanco, esa prueba de que su propia hermana le hizo da o

\- Anna porfabor vete, estoy ocupada -dijo elsa muy fríamente, de verdad le dolía ser a si con su propia hermana

\- Porque me odias elsa?- dijo anna comenzando a llorar, elsa se sitio morir, ver llorar a su hermana y por su culpa

\- anna, yo no te...- trato de decir elsa pero anna la interrumpió

\- sabes que, ya no importa -dijo anna con lagrimas en los ojos - no me importa si me odias, o que pienses de mi, porque sabes...te odio y ojala...no hubieras sido mi hermana

elsa sentía que su mundo se venia abajo, no podía hacer nada mas que ver como anna se marchaba mientras lloraba y se encerraba en su habitación, elsa no podía moverse de su lugar, no podía decir nada, sus ojos estaban puestas en esa puerta, la únicas palabras que podía pensar eran "te odio" "ojala no hubieras sido mi hermana", anna la odiaba, y todo por su culpa

jack quien había observado la escena veía como elsa se mantenía estática en su lugar, a jack le dolía, le dolía que anna odiara a elsa, le dolía no poder ayudarla, pero mas que nada le dolía que elsa se sintiera así, sin mas, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, elsa no dijo ni hizo nada, jack veía como elsa le faltaron fuerzas en las piernas, por lo que la sujeto evitando que cayera, jack la cargo hasta la coma donde la recostó

\- tranquila elsa, todo estará bien...-dijo jack - ya veras que todo va a mejorar...

\- nada va a mejorar jack, anna me odia y todo es por mi culpa - dijo elsa por fin - todo es mi culpa - repitió elsa y con eso comenzó a llorar

jack no podía mas, se sentía inútil, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder asegurarle a elsa que todo estaría bien, no aguanto mas y una vez mas la abrazo

\- no llores elsa, odio verte llorar princesa, porfabor - dijo jack abrazándola con mas fuerza- todo estará bien te lo juro

\- jack ella me odia - dijo elsa entre sollozos

\- ella es tu hermana, ella no te odia, aun que lo haya dicho - repitió jack - ella te adora y aun estas a tiempo, para que veas que no te odia, mira es el cumpleaños de anna si? - elsa asintió - hazle un regalo, una sorpresa, algo para que ella entienda que si le importas

\- pero jack... -dijo elsa limpiándose las lagrimas

\- dime se me olvido algo - dijo jack con una sonrisa

\- no nada jack, gracias - dijo elsa y se apego mas a jack, le encantaba estar así con el, podía sentir ese calor que tanto le gustaba - jack?

\- si? - dijo jack viendo a elsa a los ojos

otra vez esos ojos, como le encantaba verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la tranquilizaban y hipnotizaban, cuando los veía no podía despegar la vista de ellos, definitivamente, le gustaba jack

\- dime - empezó elsa armado de valor, quería empezar a saber ciertas cosas, tenia algunas dudas - te gusta alguien?

jack se sobresalto ante la pregunta, " Claro que me gusta alguien, TU!" pero como decirlo, no sabia si elsa sentía lo mismo, tenia miedo, miedo de no ser correspondido, jack tenia que pensar rápido, tenia que tener alguna buena respuesta, mientras tanto en la mente de jack*

_\- acaba de llegar una nueva orden del jefe, olviden todo lo que no tenga que ver con una buena respuesta - dijo el jack quien era el jefe del lugar_

_\- todo? - preguntaron todos los jacks que trabajaban_

_\- si, todo - con eso todos los jacks empezaron correr por todos lados y a tirar y romper papeles - vamos apresúrense_

_mientras tanto un jack tiraba unos papeles a una trituradora - como volar adiós, insultos hacia conejo adiós, consejos de norte adiós_

_\- vamos rápido, muévanse todos, deprisa, para que crees que te estoy pagando_

_-tu no me pagas, ni siquiera existes, eres solo una ingeniosa metáfora visual que representa el concepto abstracto del pensamiento_

_\- has otro chiste como ese y te vas de aquí_

_\- no porfabor tengo 3 hijos - dijo el otro jack arrodillándose_

mientras tanto en la realidad, jack no encontraba una respuesta, y elsa ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta

\- emmm jack, estas bien? - pregunto elsa viendo a jack, quien tenia la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde

\- Ah?, si , estoy bien...de que estábamos hablando? - pregunto jack un poco apenado

\- quien te gusta? - jack aun no sabia que responder, pensaba y pensaba pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo bueno, bueno no tan bueno

-no me gusta nadie - respondió jack " que estas haciendo estúpido" pensó jack, el tenia miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, o que elsa se alejara de el, por lo que tendría que ser solo amigos, pero el sabia que algún día tendría que decirle a elsa

-oooh ya veo - dijo elsa quien se había puesto algo triste, algo que jack noto

\- pasa algo elsa? - pregunto jack viéndola a los ojos

\- no, nada - mintió elsa, se sentía mal, por saber que tal vez jack no sintiera lo mismo, pero aun no se daría por vencida, que tal si jack mentía sobre lo que dijo, ella sabia que algún día le diría a jack lo que sentía por el

\- bueno es hora de poner en marcha el plan - empezó jack, mientras separaba lentamente de elsa, "me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo abrazado a ella" pensó jack

-esta bien - dijo elsa," noooooooo yo quería estar mas tiempo así" pensó elsa mientras mostraba una cara de disgusto, que claro jack no pudo notar

\- bien, dime que le gusta a anna? - pregunta jack a elsa, mientras se sentaba frente a ella

\- bueno, le gusta el chocolate, la nieve, y las cosas brillantes - dijo elsa mientras miraba como jack ponía su mano en su mentón pensando

\- que te parece un collar - pregunta jack

\- de donde crees que sacare un collar ahora - pregunto elsa, jack se rasco la cabeza pensando, por un lado tenia razón pero por el otro había una forma, pero el no lo haria

\- has uno con tus poderes - sugirió jack, a lo que elsa puso una cara de negación total

\- estas loco? -

\- no sin el psiquiatra del tribunal - respondió jack, elsa lo miro con una cara que reflejaba enojo - esta bien, esta bien se que te parecerá raro, pero oye puede funcionar

elsa lo pensó un poco, un collar puede ser buena idea, pero uno con sus poderes, elsa no los controlaba muy bien, pero tal vez podía intentarlo

\- esta bien - contesta elsa derrotada

\- siiii - jack salto de su lugar - ya veras que todo saldrá bien - dijo jack mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-espero tengas razón - dijo elsa, y con eso empezaron a moverse, tenían que poner en marcha el plan

* * *

**Aclaraciones: *a los que vieron ese capitulo de bob esponja jajajaj sabrán a lo que me refiero**

**Holaaaa soy yo de nuevo jajajaja, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, gracias por darle tiempo a la historia para leerla, gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, no se olviden de comentar y de darme sus sugerencias, sin mas que decir me despido, un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta luego ;D**


	8. Capitulo 8: El plan

**Capitulo Siete: El plan**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, todo esto es solo con el fin de entretener, que lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

**Punto De Vista general**

Jack había llevado a elsa a la misma pradera a donde iban a practicar sus poderes, elsa estaban intentando crear el collar, estaba recordando lo que le había dicho jack " Concéntrate, imaginalo, créalo"

-Bien elsa no puede ser tan difícil - pensó elsa, mientras concentraba su magia en sus manos, de la cual se creo alguna especie de...collar?, bueno en realidad era algo amorfo - Aaaaaaaaaaah esto no esta resultando jack, jack?

jack se había quedado dormido esperando a que elsa hiciera el collar, lo cual es raro, ya que los espíritus no duermen

\- Jack -lo llamo elsa, pero jack seguía roncando - JACK! -el espíritu seguía durmiendo, por lo que elsa se canso y le lanzo lo que se supone era un collar, el cual impacto en su cabeza despertando lo con un gran dolor

\- AUCH!, Que demonios!, porque me lanzaste este hielo deforme elsa?! - pregunto jack mientras se levantaba

\- es el collar - dijo elsa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba enojada

-Aaaaaah, ya veo... te quedo muy lindo - respondió jack mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa

elsa lo miro enojada para después darle la espalda, por mas que elsa trataba no lo conseguía, que estaba haciendo mal?, que le faltaba para poder controlar bien sus poderes, que le hacia falta?

\- Oye elsa, lo siento...el collar es hermoso jejeje, solo le falta, emmm...- trato de excusarse jack, mientras miraba el deforme collar que había echo elsa

\- No jack, no lo es, nos que me falta para poder controlar mis poderes, e hecho lo que me has dicho pero nada resulta - decía elsa mientras se movía de un lado para otro - faltan 2 horas para el cumpleaños de anna y aun no logro hacer su bendito regalo

\- solo debes relajarte elsa - dijo jack mientras se acercaba a ella - tranquila, podrás hacer el regalo antes de que se acabe el tiempo, yo confió en ti - dijo jack mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa

elsa le sonrió de vuelta, jack siempre lograba hacerla sonreír y eso le gustaba, pero por su mente no dejaba de pasar lo que había dicho jack " no me gusta nadie", elsa no creía del todo eso

\- gracias jack - dijo elsa

\- de nada princesa - dijo jack asiendo una reverencia

\- Oye no hacen falta las formalidades, y sabes que no me gusta que me digas princesa, JACKSON - dijo elsa empezando a correr

\- oh ya veras elsa - dijo jack corriendo detrás de ella, pero jack decidió terminar rápido, y voló y se puso arriba de un árbol por donde elsa pasaría - llego la hora de una peque a broma -dijo jack entre risas

elsa corría directo a esconderse detrás de un árbol, cuando ya era hora jack bajo del árbol colgándose del mismo mientras se columpiaba de cabeza

-Buuuuuuuuu - grito jack, pero elsa no freno, por culpa del hielo que había en el lugar, por lo que al resbalar se sujeto de el gorro de la sudadera de jack para evitar caer, pero fue inútil ella cayo de todas maneras

\- eso dolió, espera porque esta tan oscuro - elsa, quien estaba en el piso noto que tenia algo sobre ella, por lo que lo retiro y lo miro detenidamente, era la sudadera de jack - espera porque yo tengo la sudadera de...- se trago sus palabras cuando vio hacia arriba, ante ella estaba un jack colgado de cabeza, sin sin su sudadera, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen

Elsa estaba mas roja que un tomate, sus mejillas ardían y podía sentir su corazón, creo que se saldría de su pecho, Jack quien por todo lo que había pasado había cerrado los ojos un momento los abrió

-Que rayos paso -dijo jack- alguien mas siente una corriente de aire? - miro hacia abajo y pudo ver a elsa quien se cubría con su sudadera, jack bajo del árbol y se arrodillo para poder ver a elsa- elsa estas bien?, y eeeh...me devuelves mi sudadera? -dijo jack un poco apenado por la situación

elsa sin decirle nada le devolvió su sudadera sin verlo ni por un segundo, estaba muy roja

-gracias - dijo jack y en menos de un segundo se puso su ropa - elsa, lo siento no debí asustarte así

-no importa jack ya paso -dijo elsa aun sin verlo a los ojos

\- entonceees, aun no puedes hacer el collar?

\- no

\- solo debes estar tranquila elsa

\- lose jack, pero no logro conseguirlo -dijo para luego darle la espalda

jack se sentía muy mal por no poder ayudarla, pero tenia algo en mente, también quería comprobar algo, esa duda que lo atormenta, y también quería que elsa lo consiguiera, sin pensarlo mas, se acerco a ella por la espalda, para luego pasar sus manos por su cintura y tomar sus manos

\- Jack que estas!... -dijo elsa al sentir el suave tacto de jack en sus manos, otra vez ese calor, ese que solo jack podía darle

\- tranquila princesa, solo trato de ayudarte - dijo jack mientras apretaba un poco las manos de elsa

\- me serviría si estuvieras lejos de mi - dijo elsa, pero su mente decía " ojala esto no acabara"

\- tranquila te prometo que sera un segundo - las palabras de elsa hicieron que a jack le doliera el corazón, tal vez no le gustaba, pero aun así el debía de seguir intentando, hasta saber totalmente la verdad - muy bien como hiciste antes? - pregunto jack

\- de esta forma -elsa junto sus manos como para recibir algo

\- Ya veo -dijo jack- muy bien empezamos -dijo jack y se pego mas a ella, poniendo sus manos en las de ella - respira hondo y relájate - dijo jack pegándose a elsa

\- esta bien - dijo elsa "es difícil si te me pegas así jack" pensó elsa sonrojándose, le gustaba estar así con jack

\- bien elsa, déjalo ir - susurro jack en el odio de elsa, ella se estremeció pero logro hacerle caso, elsa empezó a concentrar sus poderes en el medio de sus manos, se formo una esfera de la que salían copos de nieve

\- Wow es hermoso

\- y puedes hacer mucho mas - dijo jack mientras dejaba su cabeza en el hombro de elsa, sin soltar sus manos - piensa en tus recuerdos mas felices, en los que mas te llenen de vida

Elsa empezó a pensar en como jugaba con anna cuando eran ni as en lo mucho que se divertían, en como conoció a jack...jack, desde que le conoció ya no tiene miedo, jack la ayudaba a espantar sus temores y preocupación, y lo mas importante, la hacia sentir un calor que nadie mas le hacia sentir.

la esfera se transformo se suprime para luego transformarse en un cristal hexagonal, que desde el interior emitía una leve luz celeste, elsa estaba atónita, el cristal era hermoso podía sentir a jack que estaba detrás de ella, había sentido ese calor mientras que sentía ese calor, acaso abra sido eso lo que faltaba?

\- ahora el toque final - dijo jack sacando a elsa de sus pensamientos, con sus poderes jack formo los bordes del collar, parecía un copo de nieve con un cristal en el centro - esta listo

elsa lo tomo entre sus manos, mientras que jack la abrazaba por la cintura, ambos sentían ese calor, ninguno decía nada, solo querían disfrutar este momento, jack respiraba pausada mente, su corazón estaba acelerado, no sabia si a elsa le hablaba de esto, o no le decía nada por la vergüenza, elsa por su lado estaba muy roja, le encantaba estar así con jack, y ojala ese momento no acabara, pero tenían que volver al castillo, asi que con todo el dolor del mundo le dijo a jack

\- es hora de irnos

\- eeh si - dijo soltando a elsa y retrocediendo unos pasos " al parecer no le gusto, pero no debo rendirme, no hasta escucharlo de su boca" - bien vamos - dijo finalmente jack

llegaron a la habitación de elsa, donde jack la dejo cuidadosamente en el piso

-Bien llegamos bien, nadie noto tu ausencia y ademas, tenemos el collar listo -dijo jack sonriendo

\- gracias jack

\- de nada princesa, tu sabes que estoy para ayudarte -dijo jack asiendo una torpe reverencia

elsa rió ante el gesto, jack de verdad la había ayudado mucho, la hacia sentir tranquila y sin miedo de nada, y lo mas importante le hacia sentir ese calor tan agradable

\- Ahora la segunda fase del plan, dejar en el cuarto de anna el collar y listo, pero antes quiero hacerle unos retoques y envolverlo - dijo jack mientras tomaba el collar y lo dejaba en su sudadera, ademas yo también le daré un regalo a anna - dijo jack para luego tomar su callado y ponerse su capucha

\- bien, yo me cambiare para la fiesta, tendré que bajar de todas maneras - dijo elsa con un poco de miedo

\- tranquila princesa, lo harás bien, yo estaré hay para ti, mientras anna no grite mi nombre y me apunte a la nada todo estará en orden

\- prometes estar hay para mi? - pregunto elsa

\- lo prometo -dijo jack mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro - bien debo irme, jack tomo su cayado y se subió al marco de la ventana, pero antes de de salir volando, sintió algo suave en su mejilla, algo muy suave y sintió la respiración de alguien, al darse vuelta vio como elsa se metía rápidamente al baño, elsa lo había besado?, jack toco el lugar donde elsa lo había besado y sonrió enérgicamente, salio volando de la habitación para hacer piruetas en el aire y reír con euforia, se sentía tan feliz, esa era una se al, una se al de que ella le gustaba, jack voló lo mas rápido que pudo mientras reía y sentía el viento golpeando su cara

\- norte debe de saber esto - jack saco el artefacto del tiempo y presiono los botones - a casa - dijo jack y inmediatamente apareció en el taller de norte - wow que rápido, salio del taller del guardián de el asombro, para ver al mismo estrangulando un duende

\- Se que tu te comiste mis galletas, confianza!

\- norte...

\- Aaaah?, jack!...desde cuanto estas hay

\- lo suficiente - dijo jack dejando su cayado de lado - norte no sabes lo que me paso en el viaje

\- vaya llegas con noticias -dijo mientras se tocaba la panza - vamos adelante muchacho cuéntame

\- conocí a chica - empezó jack - se llama elsa, y es de un reino llamado arendell

-arendell, eh oído de ese reino, estuvo en pie entre la época medieval - dijo norte - y te hiciste amigo de elsa

\- norte, puedo decirte algo, pero no promete que no se lo dirás a nadie?

\- dímelo, nada saldrá de mi boca

\- elsa me gusta

norte dio un salto hacia atrás tropezando con algunas cosas, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y su mirada reflejaba preocupación

\- que sucede norte - pregunto jack acercándose a el

\- no puedes enamorarte de una mortal jack - dijo norte muy seriamente

\- QUE?!... por que no?

\- son cosas de espíritus jack, no puedes en enamorarte de una mortal, el hombre de la luna no lo permitirá

jack sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, no podía enamorarse de elsa?, eso no podía ser, el hombre de la luna no le prohibiría lo que por primera vez en muchos años le hacia feliz, sentía rabia y enojo no sabia que hacer solo quería salir de hay e ir con elsa

\- Jack empezó a caminar en busca de su personal

\- jack espera no puedes...- trato de advertirle norte

\- No me importa - dijo jack tomando firmemente su cayado y presionando los botones del artefacto

\- jack espera...- dijo norte tratando de agarrar al espíritu del invierno

jack llego al prado donde había aparecido en su primer viaje, miro la luna con desprecio, apretó con mas fuerza el cayado y dijo

\- no evitaras que vea la persona de la que me enamore - dijo jack - bien elsa espérame ya voy -juzgando por la hora debía estar por empezar el cumpleaños de anna, debía darse prisa - bien elsa espérame haya voy - dijo jack voló lo mas rápido que pudo, pero a unos pares de metros el viento lo golpe haciéndolo retroceder - que diablos -pregunto jack volviéndolo a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado

miro a la luna, pensó lo que dijo norte "el hombre de la luna no lo permitirá", jack palideció, y con mucha rabia grito

\- NO ME DEJARAS IR POR ELLA - no hubo respuesta - ELLA ME NECESITA! - no hubo respuesta, jack se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, no podía ser, no podía ir a arendell, no podía hacer nada, jack se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, por un momento deseo que esto solo fuera un sueño, jack no aguantaba la rabia y el enojo, pero por mas que lo intentara, no lograría salir de hay

\- Lo siento elsa

dijo jack dejándose caer completamente en aquella pradera comenzando a llorar amargamente, le habían quitado a lo que mas amaba, ella necesitaba de el, pero por primera vez y en mucho tiempo, el no estaría hay para ella

* * *

**Volviiiii, aquí con el nuevo capitulo espero les guste este capitulo y recuerden comentar que les pareció, también me pueden dar una sugerencias o apoyo siempre son bienvenidos, realmente me dio pena lo de jack :c , bueno espero lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo un millón de gracias a los que han comentado y leído y a los que no tan bien ;) gracias chicos y chicas, sin mas que decir me despido, hasta luego ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9: Ecos del pasado

**Capitulo Ocho: Ecos del pasado**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, todo esto es con el fin de entretener, disfrútenlo.**

**Aviso**

**Este cap sera algo...deprimente jajaja así que espero sus opiniones al respecto, que disfruten **

* * *

Cuantos años habían pasado?, jack no lo sabia, no había tenido noción de cuanto tiempo paso, ni de cuantas veces intento volar, incluso caminar para tratar de salir de esa pradera, pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que no importa lo que el hiciera, siempre recibía la negación del hombre de la luna, y era empujado de nuevo a la pradera, trato de viajar en el tiempo, pero todo era inútil, jack no podía salir de hay, habían pasado 6 años desde que esa noche jack no volvió a arendell, para su mala suerte, cada intento que jack hacia le provocaba una herida, los espíritus no pueden sufrir, pero el hombre de la luna podía hacerlo sufrir, como persona normal, pero jack siguió intentando no importa cuantas heridas tuviera en el cuerpo el seguiría tratando de salir de hay.

jack reposaba de las nuevas heridas producidas por el intento que había hecho hacia algunos minutos, era como si le hubieran dado latigazos en la espalda, jack vio sus manos que estaban con peque os cortes,"Acaso enamorarse esta tan prohibido?" penso jack mientras apretaba sus puños - sabes una cosa, no importa lo que hagas, seguire tratando de salir de aqui - dijo jack hablandole a la luna que estaba en el firmamento de esa noche helada - bien intentemos denuevo - dijo jack levantandose y tomando su cayado que tambien habia sufrido algo de da o, puso su mano en su bolsillo y de saco el collar que habia hecho Elsa con sus propios poderes - tranquila elsa, volvere ya lo veras - volvio a guardar el collar y se preparo para emprender vuelo - muy bien, aqui voy - y con esto jack salio disparado en direccion a el reino de arendell, cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe y las nuevas heridas que le causarian desovedecer al hombre de la luna, pero el golpe jamas llego, jack paso de largo, dejando atras la pradera por la que estubo atrapado 6 años

\- Siii - grito jack al aire, miro hacia arriba para ver a la luna - Te cansaste de tratar de retenerme eh? - le grito jack a la luna - bien elsa haya voy - dijo jack en voz baja para empezar a volar mas rapido

Jack seguía enamorado, pero lo que no sabia, es que había alguien que ya había dejado de sentir y de creer.

El espíritu del inverno volaba a máxima velocidad, no sabia como explicarle a Elsa lo que había pasado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver a elsa cuanto antes, diviso el castillo de arendell y eso hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido, se impulso aun mas para ir mas rápido, pudo ver la ventana de Elsa estaba entre abierta, la abrió despacio y entro, el cuarto estaba completamente congelado copos de nieve caían lentamente, y en la puerta yacía la persona por la que jack peleo todo los días, todos esos intentos fueron por ella, por la única persona que logro hacerlo sentirse realmente vivió, Elsa.

Jack la vio sin despegar ni un solo segundo sus ojos de ella, estaba llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas, lloraba amargamente y sin consuelo alguno, Jack se acerco lentamente a ella, la puerta sonó sacando a Jack de su trance

**Elsa?**

**Se que estas adentro, me han preguntado, A donde fue?**

**Esa valiente, y de mi trate , te vengo a buscar Déjame entrar...**

**Tu eres lo que tengo, Solo escúchame Ya no se que hacer**

**Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

Anna empezó a llorar, Sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta Elsa también comenzó a llorar, Jack no sabia que estaba pasando porque estaban llorando?, aunque no entendiera lo que pasaba, trato de acercarse a ella, pero ella levanto la cabeza y la apoyo contra la puerta, escucho que anna ya se había ido

**Si quiero hacer un muñeco**

**Pero entiende no puedo Te hice daño una vez, jamas pensé que fuera a pasar**

** Peligro soy para la gente, Y mama y papa aquí ya no están**

** Si quiero hacer un muñeco, Pero entiende no puedo **

**Lo siento...**

Elsa cerro los ojos lentamente sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de ella, ya no aguantaba mas, el dolor se hacia mas fuerte con tal pasaban los años, y todo comenzó esa noche

**Flash Back**

Elsa se había terminado de poner la ropa para poder bajar a la fiesta, mientras esperaba a que Jack llegara

"A pasado media hora y Jack aun no aparece, que lo estará retrasando" Pensó Elsa, la noche avanzo muy lento para Elsa, ya era muy tarde y aun no habían señales de Jack, Elsa había trato de leer unos libros para matar el tiempo, pero no conseguía concentrarse, seguía pensando en Jack, "Le habrá sucedido algo" Empezó a pensar Elsa, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos puerta, Elsa se pregunto quien seria

-Quien es? - pregunto Elsa en voz alta

\- Soy yo Elsa - Respondió la voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa madre - respondió Elsa mientras dejaba el libro que había estado tratando de leer de lado

La puerta se abrió dejando dar paso a la Reina Idun

-Hola Elsa - saludo la reina mientras besaba a su hija en la frente y se sentaba en la cama

-Hola madre - respondió Elsa sentándose al lado de su madre - Donde esta papa? - pregunto Elsa al no ver la presencia del rey

\- Esta con Anna - le respondió su madre - Elsa los invitados ya se están empezando a ir - decía la reina - deberías bajar antes de que se vayan todos, ademas deberías ir a desearle feliz cumpleaños a Anna, Esta en su cuarto

\- Iré en seguida madre, es que le estoy haciendo un regalo a Anna -Dijo Elsa - pero aun no esta listo - mintió Elsa, seria un buen momento para que "Jack apareciera" pensó Elsa mientras miraba a la ventana, para ver si esta se abría con el viento

\- Esta bien Elsa pero no tardes mucho - dijo la reina despidiéndose de su hija y saliendo de la habitación para ir a atender a los invitados que aun quedaban en la fiesta

Elsa no sabia que hacer, Jack aun no llegaba y necesitaba entregarle el regalo a Anna, pero bueno debía ser paciente, ella sabia que Jack llegaría

Elsa lo espero y espero, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y Elsa aun esperaba a Jack, Las horas pasaron y Jack no apareció, Elsa se había quedado dormida esperándolo, Al despertar no encontró ni rastro de Jack, no vino en toda la noche, Elsa se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar en lo sucedido " Porque Jack no había llegado ayer?, A caso se aburrió de mi?" Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que a Elsa le doliera el corazón, pensar que a Jack ya no la quería le dolía mucho, abrió los ojos como platos al recordar porque había estado esperando a jack, el regalo de Anna.

\- Oh no, Anna - dijo Elsa para luego para levantarse rápidamente de la cama, no tenia un regalo, que haría?, aun que hablara con Anna, ella no aceptaría, Elsa pensó y pensó, que debía hacer?, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, se paro en medio de su habitación

\- Muy bien, lo hice una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo - se dijo Elsa así misma, extendió las manos, cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, pensó en cada momento feliz que tuvo con Anna, como jugaban cuando niñas, en Jack¡, como lo había conocido, como había ahuyentado el miedo de ella, en como a pesar que pasaban los años el seguía junto a ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Jack no había llegado, la había dejado sola, el pensamiento que había tenido volvió " Se aburrió de mi " Elsa abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, miro sus manos, en ella estaba un collar parecido al otro, este estaba un poco trizado de en medio, era de un azul opaco, y este no emitía una luz a diferencia del otro, este parecía vació por dentro Elsa lo miro con mucha extrañeza y desaprobación, porque no se parecía al otro, que le faltaba para que se pareciera al otro" se preguntaba Elsa " Bueno tal vez le guste a Anna" Elsa lo tomo con firmeza y salio de su cuarto en dirección al de su hermana, mientras caminaba por el pasillo recordando todo lo que había pasado, en como Jack no había y como lo espero toda la noche hasta caer dormida, llego al cuarto de su hermana la puerta estaba entre abierta, Elsa se acerco despacio y mientras lo hacia podía escuchar una discusión, pudo distinguir las voces, Era su padre y Anna, Elsa pudo ver por la separación que había entre la puerta y el marco de esta, veía como Anna le gritaba a su padre mientras este le pedía que se calmara

\- Anna cálmate por favor - decía su padre - Todo se puede explicar - el rey trato de acercarse a su hija pero esta retrocedió

\- Como quieres que le busque una explicación a esto, mi propia hermana no vino a mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera me saludo, ella me odia - Grito Anna mientras sentía que una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla

\- No, no Anna ella no te odia ella te quiere mucho y estoy seguro de que...- El rey fue interrumpido por Anna

\- Ella me odia papa, y yo...- hizo una pausa, trago saliva y continuo - yo también la odio - Anna dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas - Ojala estuviera muerta

Tanto el rey como Elsa que estaba escuchando, quedaron paralizados ante lo que dijo Anna, Elsa quien había presenciado todo se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, soltó el collar que le había hecho a anna, se sentía miserable, anna la odiaba y peor le deseaba la muerte, Elsa miro sus manos, "seria lo mejor" pensó Elsa, sentía una gran presión en el pecho, sentía unas ganas intensas de llorar pero se contenía, sabia que haciendo eso por lo menos haría feliz a alguien,"Al menos te haré feliz a ti, Anna" pensó Elsa, se reincorporo y empezó a caminar por los pasillos rumbo a la cocina, en el camino sentía un montón de emociones, Anna la odiaba y no había nada que hacer es mas le deseaba la muerte, no podía cambiar nada, pero trataba de evitar un pensamiento que hacia que el corazón le latiera mas lento, pensar que todo fue culpa de jack, ella no quería creerlo, pero era así, jack no llego esa noche, la dejo sola y sin decir un porque, llego finalmente a la cocina, se dirigió a un estante donde estaban los servicios, abrió el gran cajón y del el saco un cuchillo de cocina, lo miro por un segundo, hasta que finalmente se decidió, fue a las puertas de la cocina y las cerro con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, les puso llave y volvió a donde estaba el objeto con el que le daría fin al sufrimiento, lo tomo con una mano y miro su blanca muñeca, acerco el cuchillo y de manera lenta lo paso horizontalmente por sus venas, "Arde" pensó elsa, la sangre frotaba de sus venas y caían lentamente por su antebrazo, Elsa continuo cortando cada vez mas profundo sintiendo como ardía y como a la vez sentía que su sufrimiento ya cada vez seria menos, prosiguió con su otra muñeca, sentía como la sangre caía y formaba charcos de la misma, elsa se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se daba cuenta de eso, sonreía un poco porque sabia que faltaba poco, se sentía mareada, cayo de rodillas,la vista se le nublo, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al poder escuchar como una sirvienta gritaba al ver tal escena, elsa se dio vuelta para ver que la sirvienta se había ido, probablemente a buscar ayuda, elsa sentía como el mundo ya no existía y de un momento a otro, Todo se volvió negro.

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, y pudo ver que estaba en su habitación, que había pasado?, de incorporar pero el vendaje en sus brazos y el mareo que sentía no la dejaron poder siquiera sentarse en la cama, por la cabeza de elsa pasaban las imágenes de como había tratado de quitarse la vida, aun sentía el ardor en sus brazos, recordaba como anna la odiaba y como deseaba que ella estuviera muerta, y también a jack, como el se había vuelto sin decir un adiós, se había enamorado de jack y el le había roto el corazón, elsa se sentía destrozada, el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella, apenas podía con todo el dolor que tenia su corazón, Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrio abrupta mente para dejar dar el paso a la reina y el rey de arendell, que al ver a su hija despierta corrieron rápidamente a ella

-Elsa, elsa cariño - decia su madre mientras sollozaba y acariciaba el pelo de elsa

\- si mama estoy bien - contesto elsa sin mucho animo

\- NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! - le grito la reina a su hija, elsa se asusto un poco ante el tono elevado de voz que uso la reina - nunca vuelvas a hacerlo - repito la reina abrazando a su hija y comenzando a llorar, el rey a abrazo junto a su esposa a su hija, elsa

\- elsa no lo vuelvas a hacer, siempre estaremos para ti - dijo el rey separandose un poco para ver a elsa - siempre estaremos para ti

\- siempre? - repitio elsa, sentia que ya le habian echo esa promesa antes, una promesa que no se cumplio

\- Siempre - dijo el rey abrazando a elsa, sentia que tenia razones por vivir, sus padres la apoyarian en todo momento, pero no dejaba de pensar en jack, "tal ves tenia que hacer algo y se atraso" se engaño elsa asi misma, ella lo esperaria hasta que volviera.

Y así lo hizo los días pasaban y jack no se aparecía, elsa había terminado de leer todos los libros que tenia, pasaron los años y elsa poco a poco dejaba de esperar a jack, ella sabia que ya no llegaría, y dejo de esperarlo y a si pasaron 6 años

\- Tienen que viajar? - le pregunte elsa a sus padres mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

\- confiamos en ti Elsa - dijo el rey para luego retirarse, harian un viaje en barco y volverian en 2 semanas mientras, elsa esperaria a sus padres ella se habia apegado mucho a ellos, desde ese dia, elsa habia encontrado un consuelo y apoyo en sus padres y que se fueran le daba gran pena, pero ellos volverian en 2 semanas, o eso pensaba ella

El reino de arrendell estaba de luto, pues sus reyes habian muerto en una tormenta en el mar, en el funeral solo asisitio la mas pequeña de las hijas del matrimonio, todos se preguntaban donde estaria la heredera al trono

\- Donde estará la princesa Elsa? - pregunto un hombre entre la multitud de gente en el funeral, anna podía escucharlos decir una infinidades de cosas

\- creo que no quería a sus padres -dijo una señora

\- eso no es cierto ella era muy apegada a ellos - dijo un hombre

\- escuche que trato de atentar con su vida a los 12 años - dijo el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer

Atentar contra su vida?, Anna no entendía a lo que se refería

Porque elsa trataría de quitarse la vida?, No tenia sentido, anna metió su mano en su bolsillo y del el saco un collar algo roto pero que aun estaba en una sola pieza, pero que estaba enteramente hecho de hielo, anna recordó como lo había encontrado, fue el día de su cumpleaños, al salir de su habitación lo encontró tirado en el piso, a pesar de estar en el estado que estaba a anna le gusto muchísimo, siempre lo llevaba consigo, pero el pensamiento de elsa tratando de quitarse la vida aun estaba en su mente, porque lo habría hecho?, A anna le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza, seria posible? Ella recordó lo que le había dicho en aquella discusión a su padre "ojala estuviera muerta, no puede ser sera que elsa estaba..." pensó Anna, por la mejilla de Anna decencia una lagrima, se sentía culpable, y como no sentirse así, si ella fue la razón de porque elsa había tratado de quitarse la vida, Anna comenzó a llorar, muchos quienes la vieron llorar pensaron que fue por la perdida de sus padres, era cierto , pero también era porque ella fue el elemento faltante para que elsa hiciera tal acto, El collar era de elsa para ella, pero por lo que ella dijo, no pudo hacerle entrega de el, Anna no sabia que hacer, pero tenia una idea y a pesar de que ya lo haya intentado varias veces lo intentaría de nuevo

El funeral prosiguió de manera normal, Anna seguía pensando en lo de elsa, y una vez termino el funeral, ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo imaginando que pasaría si se lo pedía, aceptaría?, O se negaría como las múltiples veces que ella lo intento, Anna no pensaba negativo estaba dispuesta y sabia que todo saldría bien al final, estuvo frente a la puerta, aquella que siempre estuvo cerrada para ella, levanto la mano temerosa, no sabia si hacerlo una vez mas, como estaría elsa, se preguntaba Anna, tenia que hacerlo no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, levanto la mano lentamente y sin dudarlo toco la puerta

\- Elsa?

**Fin Flash Back**

Elsa cerro los ojos nuevamente recordando cada detalle de ese fatídico día, y ahora esto, sus padres habían muerto ya no tenia a nadie, tenia miedo de acerarse a anna por temor a hacerle daño, Se sentía sola sin nadie quien la apoyara, sin nadie que le dijeran que todo estaría bien

Jack quien estaba a unos metros de ella, había escuchado lo que había dicho, "Mama y Papa aquí ya no están", "no era posible, esto no podía ser posible, ellos murieron?" Pensaba jack, vio a elsa que aun lloraba abrazando sus piernas, se acerco a ella lentamente

\- Elsa tranquila - decía jack - todo va a estar bien - cuando ya estuvo cerca de ella se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura - Elsa yo te prometo que todo estará bien - levanto su mano - podemos enfrentar esto - jack acerco su mano al hombro de elsa - Todo va a estar bien - repitió jack para luego tocar a Elsa, pero su mano la atravesó

Jack sintió como el mundo se le venia abajo

\- No, no , esto no esta pasando - decía jack tratando de abrazar a Elsa, pero este solo la atravesaba - No no no - repetía jack derramando lagrimas - Elsa por favor mírame estoy aquí - decía jack mientras se controlaba por no llorar acerco su mano a la mejilla de Elsa, ella levanto la mirada - Elsa lamento por no haber vuelto antes, te prometo que no me alejare de tu lado

\- La ventana esta abierta -dijo elsa para luego levantarse y cerrar la ventana atravesando a jack en el proceso

Jack no lo podía creer, "Esto es una pesadilla" pensaba jack tratando de convencerse a si mismo, jack miro sus manos y las apretó con rabia, recordando como el hombre de la luna lo había tenido detenido tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, y como por eso Elsa lo había olvidado, Elsa con el paso de los años olvido a jack, dejo de amar y también de creer.

* * *

**Volviiii, lamento la tardanza pero e aquí el nuevo cap, lamento lo triste, pobre jack, de verdad que me llego a dar mucha pena escribirlo, este podría ser el fin...naaa mentira esto aun tiene para rato, bueno chic s gracias de verdad por su tiempo para leer este fic y muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me sirve su apoyo, muchas gracias a Nastinka gracias de verdad por tu apoyo me a servido de mucho, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Hasta luego :D**


	10. Capitulo 10: Al paso del tiempo

**Capitulo Nueve: Al paso del tiempo**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, Esto es solo con el fin de entretener, Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Jack aun trataba de entender el porqué de la situación, estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación de Elsa, había tratado de hacer que Elsa lo viera por 4 horas sin ningún logro, aun no podía creerlo, se sentía como un tonto, un estúpido, pues la persona que mas amaba en el mundo había dejado de quererlo y de creer en él, prometió estar con ella siempre, y en una noche logro que esa promesa se extinguiera, se sentía que no valía la pena vivir, pero que podría hacer, siendo un espíritu, era imposible quitarse la vida

-Porque me paso esto? - se pregunto Jack mientras miraba sus manos – Porque? – Repitió subiendo el tono de voz - PORQUE?! - grito mirando a la luna, espero alguna respuesta de la luna que se encontraba en el firmamento, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, como siempre la luna no le decía nada del porque de sus acciones, Jack no podía hacer mas que mirar la luna con odio, la luna nunca estuvo para Jack, lo dejo solo por años, nunca le dijo nada, y ahora, le prohibía amar a la única persona que logro creer en el

Jack podía escuchar a Elsa que lloraba aun sin ningún consuelo, era muy tarde y ella aun no podía dormir, no soportaba verla así, se levanto del balcón y entro a la habitación, aun estaba congelada, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, Jack camino lentamente viendo a Elsa, tantos años habían pasado, Ella ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, sus facciones ya no eran la de una niña, y su cuerpo bien formado lo hacia entender perfectamente, Jack se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente

-Prometo no volver a dejarte Elsa – dijo Jack en voz baja – Aunque no creas en mi, siempre estaré contigo – A Jack se le escapo una lagrima, se la limpio rápidamente, debía ser fuerte por Elsa, no la dejaría sola ni un instante, no dejaría que el hombre de la luna los volviera a separar – Si pudieras volver a creer en mi, te diría que…- Jack levanto la mano y hizo una pequeña pausa – Te diría que…te amo – Jack acerco la mano y trato de tocar a Elsa, pero la atravesó, Jack sintió ese vacio de nuevo, le dolía que Elsa no creyera en el, no debió irse esa noche, si eso no hubiera pasado todo seria diferente

Jack estuvo con Elsa hasta que esta logro quedarse dormida, Jack se sentó en uno de los sofá que había en la habitación de Elsa, Los espíritus no dormían así que no había necesitad de hacerlo, Estuvo con ella toda la noche, Pensaba en formas para que Elsa lograra volver a creer en el, pero sabia que algunas no funcionarían, Jack podía ver como Elsa se removía mientras dormía, "Estaría teniendo alguna pesadilla?" Pensó Jack, se levanto del sofá y fue con Elsa, podía ver en su rostro que efectivamente era una pesadilla, se veía que tenia miedo, Jack noto que Elsa se tocaba las muñecas y se movía de un lado para otro, Jack trato de tomar el brazo de Elsa para poder ver que tenia en las muñecas, pero solo logro volver a atravesar a Elsa, "Mierda" se dijo Jack mentalmente, Elsa seguía moviéndose, sudaba frio, la pesadilla se estaba volviendo cada vez peor, en uno de los movimientos Elsa estiro el brazo logrando que Jack pudiera ver sus muñecas con libertad, Jack se acerco para poder apreciarlas mejor, Jack palideció cuando logro ver en las muñecas blancas de Elsa marcas de un cuchillo, eran muchos cortes, cada uno mas grande que el otro, Jack se dejo caer hacia atrás, intentando no creérselo

-No puede ser – Jack no se lo creía, Elsa no podía haberlo hecho – Elsa por favor dime que no lo hiciste – Jack se levanto y corrió rápidamente donde Elsa – Dime que no trataste de hacerlo! – le grito Jack a Elsa quien despertó violentamente sentándose en la cama mientras ponía su mano en el corazón, respiraba agitadamente –Elsa – Dijo Jack para tratar de tocarla, creyendo que el había sido el causante de que despertara y de que por fin volvió creer en el, pero simplemente la atravesó

-Fue solo una pesadilla – dijo Elsa tocándose la frente, para luego mirar sus muñecas, Su semblante se volvió triste, paso su mano por su muñeca y suspiro – hubiera sido lo mejor, A si por lo menos, Anna seria feliz, tal vez tenia razón, todo seria mejor…- le dolía decirlo, saber que su hermana la quería muerta, que ya no tenia a nadie, estaba sola -si yo no existiera – abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar como lo había hecho horas antes

Jack veía como Elsa lloraba, se sentía inútil, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, no sabia que hacer para que Elsa creyera en el, lo había olvidado completamente, no sabia que hacer se sentía perdido, se sentía muy mal, Jack se sujeto la cabeza tratando de pensar claramente, que podía hacer para que Elsa creyera en nuevamente, camino unos segundos por la habitación hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, "servirá?" se pregunto Jack, tenia que intentarlo, camino hacia la ventana y se detuvo un segundo, volvió a mirar a Elsa para luego desviar su mirada y mirar a la luna

-Espero estés feliz – le dijo Jack- Si tu trabajo es proteger a los niños, que clase de protección es esta! – grito esta vez Jack sintiendo que la rabia lo consumía, apretó los puños, respiro hondo y boto el aire, soltó los puños – pero sabes, yo no me alejare de ella, quieres saber porque? – le pregunto a la luna – porque la amo, y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para que yo deje de pensar y luchar por ella – desvió su mirada y vio la ventana , "esto tiene que servir" pensó Jack mientras la tocaba con ambas manos – bien Elsa solo aguanta un poco mas – Jack con sus poderes dibujo un conejo, acto seguido con ambas mano lo saco del vidrio y lo sostuvo con entre sus manos – Aquí vamos – dijo Jack mientras lo dejaba saltar libremente en dirección a Elsa

Elsa levanto la mirada y pudo ver como un conejo hecho de escarcha corría libremente por la habitación, veía como el conejo saltaba con mucha alegría, Elsa sonrió al ver al conejo, Elsa comenzó a pensar hacia cuanto que no sonreía?, tantos años habían pasado y ella no había sonreído, los años habían sido largos y tortuosos, pero ese conejo, ese conejo logro sacarla de los pensamientos que la han agobiado por tantos años, vio como el conejo corrió hacia a ella hasta impactar con su nariz suavemente para luego estallar y que pequeñas escarchas empezaran a caer en la habitación, Elsa solo una pequeñas risita mientras veía el espectáculo, por esos segundos que pasaron Elsa logro olvidar todo por lo que había sufrido por lo que tubo que pasar

Jack pudo ver como Elsa sonreía, Jack sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, el solo verla sonreír hacia que el mismo sonriera como un tonto, su sonrisa era hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, había cambiado estos años y ella cada vez se había hecho mas hermosa, pero Jack no se había enamorado solo de eso, la amaba por lo que era y de cómo era, todo lo que ella hacia era perfecto y hermoso, el cada dia que paso junto a ella se enamoraba cada vez mas, y aun cuando pasaron 6 años Jack seguía enamorado de ella, Jack se acerco a Ella lentamente, podía ver como Elsa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenia los ojos cerrados, se acerco lo suficiente hasta que pudo sentarse en la cama, dudo si intentarlo de nuevo, dudo unos segundos, estaba seguro de que debía intentarlo, no se rendiría por nada, Jack tomo aire, su corazón latía a mil por hora tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, Jack por fin pensó bien y dijo

-Elsa?

Elsa se sobresalto y miro hacia los pies de su cama, su corazón le latió a rápidamente, Elsa tenia su mirada pegada en un solo lugar, en los pies de su cama, Jack se percato de eso y su corazón volvió a latir, sus ojos tenían una chispa de esperanza, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, sin duda tenia ganas de llorar, de gritar y hasta de saltar de felicidad levanto la mano y se acerco a Elsa, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, la atravesó, Jack sintió como si una espada destruyera todas las esperanzas que había sentido, sentía puntadas en el corazón mientras este latía cada vez mas lento, Jack aun no lo creía, trato nuevamente de tocarla, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Elsa seguía sin poder creer en el

-Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien – Dijo Elsa en voz baja, pero Jack pudo percibirlo

"Elsa me había escuchado?" se pregunto Jack internamente –Ella me escucho- Dijo Jack esta vez en voz alta, Jack se levanto de la cama y empezó a saltar – Siii ella pudo escucharme –Repetía Jack – Pero solo fue unos segundos, pero eso significa…- Jack se había dado cuenta que aun tenían esperanza, aun podía hacer que Elsa creyera en el, solo tenia que seguir intentando – Solo debo intentar, yo te juro Elsa que…- Jack pudo ver que Elsa se había quedado dormida, sonrió ante la escena se veía tan linda dormida, Jack se acerco a la cama y podía apreciar como dormía, ya no tenia un semblante triste, sino uno feliz, sonreía, por fin después de tantos años veía como podía dormía en paz, sin ninguna pesadilla que la atormentara, podía verla tan tranquila, Jack se acerco un poco a ella, y susurro en su oído

-Buenas noches Elsa – seguidamente se fue a sentar en el sofá en donde había estado tiempo antes, pensó por unos segundos sobre el intento que había hecho antes, ese intento le dio esperanza para seguir adelante, ese solo intento le dio muchas fuerzas para poder seguir adelante, debía seguir intentando, no se daría por vencido, tardara el tiempo que tardara el haría que Elsa volviera a creer, Jack vio por la ventana y pudo apreciar que era bastante tarde, Elsa no despertaría en unas horas, por su mente cruzo la idea de dormir, "no es mala idea, podría echarme una siesta, además me serviría para pensar en nuevas ideas para que Elsa volviera a creer en mi, sip definitivamente dormiré, A dormir se a dicho" Pensó Jack, se acomodo en el sofá y cerro los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensaba en el intento de hoy, no se daría por vencido, lo intentaría 1 y mil veces mas si fuera necesario, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, Jack dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabia que el podía hacer que Elsa creyera nuevamente, después de todo, mañana seria un nuevo día

**3 Años de Después**

El Reino de Arendell se preparaba para la mas grande celebración, pues la mas joven de la las princesas de convertiría en reina, Todos se preparaban para la celebración, porque también las puertas se abrirían, algunos reinos vecinos empezaron a llegar días antes de la celebración, aun que a decir verdad solo faltaban 2 días

Jack estaba sentado el la parte mas alta del castillo en donde podía ver todo el reino, Jack sentía como el viento golpeaba y sonreía ante eso

-Ya han pasado 6 años – decía Jack, pero luego puso un semblante triste – y aun no logro hacer que Elsa me vea, lo único que e conseguido es que me escuche por unos segundos, que diablos debo hacer – se dijo Jack a si mismo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza – Bueno es hora – dijo Jack para luego dejarse caer del techo del castillo, para luego volar y entrar en la habitación de la heredera al trono, su amaba y ahora reina, Elsa

Jack entro a la habitación y podo ver como Elsa se probaba el vestido que usaría el día de la coronación, se veía sumamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido largo de color turquesa con y negro, el negro iba desde el cuello hasta las muñecas y el resto del vestido era de color turquesa y una capa morada, su pelo como siempre atado en una trenza francesa, se veía hermosa y algo triste, a Jack no le gustaba nada eso, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Elsa, cuantas formas había intentado para que Elsa creyera en el, Jack pensó por unos segundos, "Hay cosas infinitas y mis intentos" pensó Jack para luego sentarse en la cama, viendo como Elsa aun se arreglaba en el espejo

-Sabes no tienes que arreglarte, así como estas, estas hermosa – le dijo Jack a Elsa, pero como antes Elsa no lo había escuchado, Jack bufo y se dejo caer de espada en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo – que hare, ya se me están acabando las ideas – se decía Jack a si mismo

-Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver…- Jack escucho como Elsa se hablaba frente al espejo, no le gustaba para nada que dijera eso, no era correcto, ella no debía esconder sus poderes, sus poderes eran hermosos podían hacer muchas cosas hermosas, pero ella tenia miedo, miedo a lastimar a los demás, el podía hacerla dejar de temer, lo había logrado una vez, Jack sabia que podía, pero solo necesitaba una cosa, que Elsa volviera a creer en el, solo así el podría ahuyentar el miedo que había estado atormentando a Elsa todos estos años, ella solo debía creer

-Elsa ya no digas esas cosas –Dijo Jack tratando de que la escuchara, se paro de la cama y se paro enfrente de ella – Tus poderes son hermosos no tienen ningún mal, solo debes tratar de creer- dijo Jack, Elsa solo seguía mirando el espejo que estaba detrás de Jack como si el no estuviera hay, El semblante de Jack se volvió nuevamente triste, todo lo que que había intentado siempre fracasaba, volvió a sentarse en la cama, que podía hacer ahora, lo había intentado todo, aun que sabía que tenía esperanza, pero que mas podría hacer?, Jack se levanto de la cama, iria a mirar el reino nuevamente, se levanto de la cama tomado rumbo a la ventana, pero no se percato de que de su bolsillo había caído el collar que le habían hecho juntos hacia muchos años, Elsa giro la cabeza un poco, para poder darse cuenta de que había algo brillante sobre su cama, Elsa dejo de verse al espejo y a paso rápido fue a ver de que se trataba, al llegar a su cama sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un hermoso collar color azul en su cama el cual emanaba un brillo desde su interior, Elsa lo tomo entre sus manos el collar y lo miro con detenida atención, Elsa abrió a un mas los ojos al empezar a recordar todo lo que ese collar le recordaba

Los recuerdos de cómo llego a hacer el collar, el porque, y con quien llegaron a su mente, recordó a Jack, de quien se había enamorado hace tantos años, de los momentos que paso junto a el, de cómo el había espantado todos sus miedos, el que todos los días le regalaba una sonrisa y la tranquilizaba en los momentos de mas angustia pero a la vez mismo que le había logrado romper el corazón dejándola sola esa noche en la cual mas lo necesito, el mismo que provoco todos esos años de sufrimiento y tampoco estuvo cuando ella hizo el acto que casi le quita la vida, todo por no haber llegado esa noche y tampoco los años siguientes

Elsa retrocedió rápidamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, era un dolor punzante que daba pausadamente, Elsa apretó los ojos tratando de que el dolor no fuese mayor, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio la dejo estática en su lugar, sentía como los ojos se le humedecían, cuantos años habían pasado cuantas noches de soledad y de llanto había pasado ella sola, el sufrimiento que había sentido todos esos años y la felicidad, se combinaron en una tormenta de confusión que crecía cada vez mas dentro de ella, no podía hacer nada, solamente tomo aire, con la esperanza de que no fuera otro sueño o una pesadilla, solo quería saber si lo que veía era cierto, si no era otra alucinación de su mente, si la persona a la que había amando estaba hay para al vorde de su ventana

-Jack?

* * *

**Holaaaaaa, y si dije el cap hasta hay, lo siento por la tardanza me cortaron el internet y no tenia como subir el cap, bueno aquí espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, creo que lo que lo que le faltaba a Jack estaba al alcance de su mano, literalmente jajajaja, como ya saben empezó la temporada de clases y bueno lamento decirles que algunos capítulos tardaran en ser subidos, lo siento chicos y chicas :c …espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, se que algunos los deje con la duda en el capitulo anterior, y que mejor que hacer lo mismo en este capítulo :D….se que algunos me odian jajajajaj bueno sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes, un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, hasta luego**


	11. Capitulo 11: Te Amo

**Capitulo Diez: Te Amo**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, Esto es solo con el fin de entretener, Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

El cuerpo de Jack se detuvo inmediatamente, como si todas sus neuronas le ordenaran detenerse en ese instante, sus ojos se habían abierto de sorpresa, "podría ser?" Pensó Jack aun tratando de explicarse el llamado de aquella voz, su cabeza daba vueltas, apenas y podía pensar bien, todas sus sentidos se concentrado en esa única voz, Jack se dio la vuelta para tratar de comprobar si aquella voz que espero durante tantos años, había logrado por fin recordarlo, pudo verla allí parada frente a el, con los ojos mirándolo directamente, "Lo-logro verme" se preguntaba Jack aun atónito, Jack abrió la boca para tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía hacer nada mas que verla, ni podía pensar en nada mas que en ella, En su querida Elsa

-Elsa...

-Jack volviste...- dijo Elsa apenas en un hilo de voz, podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Después de tantos años Elsa había podido volver a creer, jack no podía creerlo, se sentía lleno de vida nuevamente, podía sentir como la felicidad lo inundaba, pero todo sus sensaciones fueron interrumpidas por ver como Elsa comenzaba a llorar, Jack sintió una presión en el pecho, noto como la pequeños copos de nieve caían en la habitación de Elsa- Elsa Elsa tranquila no llores...- Jack se acerco- Elsa tranquila todo va a estar bien, ya estoy aquí, no llores porfabor Elsa yo te...- Todas las palabras que Jack había dicho fueron violentamente interrumpidas, sintió como la mano de Elsa impacto contra su cara, Jack casi cayo al suelo por el impacto, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que logro mantener el equilibro, puso su mano en su mejilla derecha, Le ardía, levanto la vista y vio a Elsa, Ella lo había abofeteado -Elsa?...- Elsa guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza, Jack logro escuchar como empezaba a llorar tratando de contenerse, Jack se acerco lentamente, podía sentir el odio de Elsa, El odio que sentía hacia el, bueno el no la culpaba, la nieve caía cada vez mas rápido, la temperatura de la habitación disminuyo Jack pudo darse cuenta, eran las emociones de Elsa

Jack no podía hacer nada mas que verla, Elsa no paraba de llorar, Jack sabia que Elsa lo odiaba, Jack volvio a sentir una presión en su pecho, Tan solo pensar que Elsa lo odiaba le dolía mucho, Jack se acerco lentamente a Elsa, no sabia que hacer o decir, solo pensaba en lo que estaba pasando Elsa en este momento, en como volvio a ver a la persona que la dejo sola sumado a que seria la nueva heredera al trono Jack sabia que la mente de Elsa era todo una ventisca, llego a estar a 1 metro de Elsa, Jack sintió como las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero el dolor no lo aguantaba, lo que diría no repararía nada, pero Jack no sabia que mas decir, lentamente tomo aire, y dijo

-Lo siento..- logro articular Jack, quería gritar, todo lo que estaba sintiendo, hacia que quisiera gritar con tanta fuerza que lograra desgarrarse la garganta, Jack se acerco otro poco a Elsa –Lo siento mucho Elsa, yo de verdad que…- Jack fue interrumpido

-Sabes lo todo lo que sufrí por ti...– dijo Elsa en voz baja, levanto la cabeza enfrentando a Jack mientras alzaba la voz – SABES POR TODO LO QUE PASE?!- Grito por fin Elsa mientras dejaba que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, Jack sintío las palabras de Elsa en el corazon como una daga atravesandolo, se sentia tan culpable y claro que lo era, no debió haberse ido esa noche, porque de no haberlo hecho...todo hubiera sido diferente

-Elsa lo… lo siento yo no quería que esto pasara…-otra vez fue interrumpido por Elsa

-Pues paso – respondió Elsa rápidamente- te espere, todas las noches desde que te fuiste y nunca llegaste… – Elsa ya no quería hablar mas, pero el dolor la obligaba a hablar, este dolor de tantos años ya no podía aguantarlo – creí que te importaba, creí siempre estarías conmigo…

-Elsa, Elsa por favor no digas eso, Elsa me importas mucho, nunca quise irme...–Decía Jack cada vez sintiendo como mas y mas le dolía el corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento se le detendría

-Entonces porque no volviste...– Soltó finalmente Elsa en un grito que tenia guardado hace tantos años

Jack guardo silencio, no sabia si decirle la verdad, no le creeria que estuvo atrapado en una pradera por 6 años, ademas si le decía lo que sentía a Elsa tal vez no funcionaria, Elsa lo odiaba y si le decía la verdad, ella no correspondería, Jack veía como Elsa lo miraba esperando una respuesta, Elsa avanzo un poco mas quedando mas cerca de Jack, podía ver que tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla, Elsa abrió los ojos, "Que le había sucedido a Jack" Pensó Elsa, Jack pudo ver como Elsa lo miraba fijamente, esperaba una respuesta, Jack tomo aire

-Yo no podía – dijo vagamente Jack, no podía decirle, como reaccionaria Elsa, no quería ni pensarlo, no quería perderle, no a Elsa

-Entonces porque?!, Porque no pudiste volver?! – Le grito nuevamente Elsa a Jack

Jack no aguantaba mas, los años pasaban cada vez mas y el no podía mas, aguanto los castigos del hombre de la luna por sus desobediencia, hasta el peor de los castigos lo soporto por ella, pasaron tantos años y no podía contener mas lo que sentía, el hombre de la luna no podría detenerlo, nadie podría, Jack no se detendría ante nadie para evitar que la ame a ella, a su Elsa, Jack tomo aire, estaba mas que decidido, sabia que lo que hacia, Jack lo pensó y dijo "A la mierda todo, aquí vamos"

-Porque te amaba -respondió Jack sintiendo que había logrado liberar algo que había retenido por mucho tiempo

-Que? – pregunto Elsa, no sabia si había escuchado bien, quería oírlo una vez mas para saber si no había sido un producto de su imaginación

-Porque te amo Elsa – volvió a decir Jack, Pudo ver como Elsa no podía creerlo, Elsa retrocedió, Jack sintió que su mundo se venia abajo

-Eso no es cierto...- comenzó a llorar de nuevo- si me amabas debiste haber vuelto...– Elsa estaba cansada de las mentiras y de falsas promesas, las personas que mas amaba y quería no pudieron cumplir esas promesas, Empezó a formarse una pequeña ventisca alrededor de Elsa, Jack se acerco a Elsa

-Elsa yo te amo, y trate de volver pero …- Jack se detuvo, no sabia si decirle, no le creería si le decía, Pero tenia una idea, no quería usarla pero ya no le quedaban opciones

-Entonces si me amabas... - Elsa le dolía el corazón, pero quería saberlo, el porque jack no había vuelto esa noche tan dolorosa - PORQUE MIERDA NO VOLVISTE?! -Grito Elsa, descargo todo lo que había sentido esa noche, una ventisca se formo dentro de la habitación de Elsa

Jack no aguanto mas, no quería mentirle a Elsa...no mas

-PORQUE NO PODÍA! - le grito Jack mientras se quitaba su sudadera dejando ver las herida y cicatrices que el hombre de la luna le había provocado, Jack tiro su sudadera al piso y miro directamente a Elsa que lo veía con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa- Luche todos los días por ti, cada día que paso, cada segundo desde que no volví...- Jack comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba a Elsa de los hombros y la miraba directamente - El hombre de la luna me castigo por desobedecerlo, me encerró en una pradera sin poder salir, cada intento para poder salir me provocaban estas heridas - dijo Jack alejándose de Elsa para que ella pudiera ver las cicatrices - pero no me rendí, seguí peleando...- bajo la cabeza comenzando a llorar amargamente mientras apretaba los puños, la tristeza que sentía hacia que deseara estar muerto, no quería seguir cargando con todo este sufrimiento - el hombre de la luna dijo que un espíritu no pude enamorarse de un mortal, Esta prohibido, por esa razón me dejo atrapado en esa pradera, hasta que yo dejara de amar...- Jack se le rompía la voz al hablar, levanto la cabeza para ver a Elsa, Ella pudo ver que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas - pero no fui yo quien dejo de amar...cuando por fin pude salir, me dirigí directamente aquí, pero cuando llegue - Jack apenas pudo decirlo, las lagrimas caían lentamente, Jack sabia que no podría aguantar mas - tu ya no creías en mi...- Jack se dejo caer de rodillas comenzando a llorar aun mas fuerte - Lo siento Elsa - dijo tratando de evitar llorar - Perdóname...

Elsa veía como Jack se lamentaba, Elsa podía sentir el sufrimiento de Jack, El había peleado todos los días por ella, las heridas lo demostraban claramente, nunca dejo de pensar en ella y por mas heridas que tuviera eso no lo detuvo, nunca dejo de creer, Elsa se acerco a Jack, el nunca se separo de ella, aun cuando dejo de creer en el, Jack jamas se fue, en estos 3 años, el nunca mas se fue de su lado, Elsa se agacho para quedar a su altura, le dolía haberle dicho todo eso antes, Elsa comenzó a comprender que Jack la amaba, la amaba tanto que daría su vida por ella, Elsa se acerco a Jack, el levanto la cabeza para poder verla frente a el, a Jack le dolía, le dolía saber que fue el causante de tanto dolor en la vida de Elsa

-Elsa yo... -trato de decir Jack, pero fue interrumpido, Jack abrió los ojos de sorpresa, hace cuanto no sentía esa sensación, sintió como su corazón de un solo latido pudo recibir esa sensación que le embargaba de felicidad, desde que llego quería hacerlo, había extrañado eso, dejo de llorar y sin pensarlo le correspondió el abrazo que Elsa le había dado - Elsa lo siento - dijo Jack mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de Elsa, Ella sintió como su cuello se humedecía, Jack aun lloraba

-No Jack, perdóname a mi - dijo Elsa mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Jack, Elsa comenzó a sollozar - Por haber de dejado de creer en ti, y por todo lo que dije, lo siento - Elsa no había entendido todo lo que había pasado a Jack, se arrepentía demasiado de haberle dicho todo eso

Jack se separo de Elsa para poder verla a los ojos

\- No llores Elsa - dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, acaricio su cara lentamente - No tienes porque pedirme perdón, al contrario yo soy quien debería hacerlo, pero oye, estoy aquí junto a ti - dijo mientras le sonreía y le hacia cosquillas en su mejilla, Elsa sonrió, nadie mas que Jack podía hacer que ella sonriera de esa forma, por primera vez en tantos años volvió a sentir seguridad, de que nada malo podría pasar, por primera vez en años volvió a a sonreír - y Elsa te juro que nunca mas me separare de ti...- Jack se detuvo para poder ver los ojos de Elsa, eran tan azules aun tenían ese brillo tan especial que Jack había podido ver el día que la conoció - y e querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo,..Te Amo Elsa - dijo Finalmente Jack

Elsa no pudo hacer mas que abrazar a Jack con fuerza, Jack podía sentir como Elsa comenzaba llorar de Felicidad, Jack le devolvió el gesto mientras sonreía y veía por la ventana, " Nunca podrás alejarme de ella, jamas lo lograras" Pensó Jack sorniendo mientras recordaba al hombre de la luna

Elsa se separo de Jack para verlo a los ojos con algunas lagrimas y una sonrisa - Jack, yo tambien habia querido decirtelo, pero no podia encontrar el momento... yo también te amo Jack - Dijo Elsa mientras volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza

Jack sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, Elsa lo amaba, Jack sintió como una Felicidad le recorría de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, Tenia ganas de gritarle al mundo entero te que la mujer que amaba le correspondió, podría gritar en este mismo instante, sentía diferentes sentimientos revueltos en una mezcla que lo llenaba de vida, abrazo fuertemente a Elsa, quería sentirla junto a el, no quería dejarla ir, Jack se sentía algo raro, Jack se puso a pensar que podría ser, hasta que se dio cuenta, lentamente se separo de Elsa y dijo

-eehhh, Elsa?

-Dime Jack

-Me podrías pasar mi sudadera - dijo Jack mientras apuntaba a su sudadera que yacía tirada en el piso

Elsa se puso roja como un tomate, ella tampoco se había percatado de que Jack estaba sin su sudadera, "Como no te diste cuenta tonta" Pensó mientras se cubría el rostro, rápidamente la tomo se la entrego, Jack se puso su sudadera, en pocos segundos estaba listo, "Pensándolo mejor, no debí habérsela entregado" pensó Elsa, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, como una futura reina podía tener unos pensamientos así, Jack pudo ver como Elsa se había sonrojado y se le ocurrió una idea

\- Quieres que me quite la sudadera? - pregunto Jack picaramente

"SII SII SIII, MIERDA SII" - solo abrázame... - dijo cortante mente Elsa tratando de que Jack no viera su evidente sonrojo

Estuvieron A si durante unos minutos, habian extrañado esa compañia y proteccion que les daba el uno y el otro, hasta que Jack se separo de ella para poder decirle algo, pero se detuvo al ver que detrás de ella había algo que brillaba en el suelo, Abrió los ojo de sorpresa, "podría ser", rápidamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera, Jack abrió aun mas los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, Elsa veía como Jack ponía una cara de sorpresa

-Sucede algo Jack? - le pregunto Elsa

-Elsa es eso? - pregunto Jack apuntando al objeto que estaba en el suelo

Elsa dio vuelta la mirada para poder ver el collar que estaba en el piso, El mismo que había logrado hacerla recordar a Jack, se levanto y camino hacia a el, lo tomo entre sus manos, recordó la forma en que lo hizo, en como Jack lo había ayudado a hacerlo, podía ver el brillo que emanaba de el, Elsa en ese momento comprendió una cosa, la forma en que lo hizo no fue con los sentimientos que sentía por Anna, si no por lo que sentía por Jack, el brillo del collar representaba lo que sentía por Jack, Elsa lo apretó entre sus manos y sonrió, sintió como una lagrima cayo por su mentón, era una de alegría, Elsa sintió como unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura, Elsa sintió ese calor que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, El único que podía hacerla sentir ese calor tan reconfortante era a la única persona que amaba, Jack

\- Es el collar que hicimos para Anna - Dijo Elsa mientras le mostraba el collar a Jack, el abrazo aun mas a Elsa

\- A decir verdad, no es para Anna - dijo Jack repentinamente - Elsa es collar es para ti - dijo mientras besaba a Elsa en la mejilla

Ahora si Elsa no podía estar mas sonrojada, su cara se había tornado de un color carmesí, Jack la se separo de ella, Elsa solo pudo darse vuelta con la cara cubierta, Jack tomo la mano de Elsa y la retiro con cuidado, Elsa podía ver como Jack tenia ese brillo en sus ojos, Elsa quedo hipnotizada ante los ojos de Jack quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose, Jack no podía despegar su mirada de Elsa, era hermosa sin duda, Jack poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Elsa, ella comenzó a acercarse, Jack también comenzó a acercarse, ambos cerraron sus ojos, podían sentir como el aliento del otro se combinaba formando una mezcla que a ambos les gustaba, ambos empezaron a acortaron la distancia que había entre si, hasta que finalmente y como nunca, alguien toco la puerta*

Tanto Jack como Elsa se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido en la puerta, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y los rostros muy rojos, Elsa pudo sacar la voz y preguntar

-Quien es? - pregunto Elsa en voz alta

-Elsa soy yo Anna escuche gritos hace rato, estas bien? - Pregunto su queridicima** hermana Anna al otro lado de la puerta

-Si Anna estoy bien - respondió Elsa

\- Elsa son las 2 de la mañana deberías dormir - Elsa y Jack abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar lo que Anna había dicho, Jack se apresuro a ver por la ventana y efectivamente esta todo en completo silencio y oscuridad

-Esta bien, gracias Anna - Dijo Elsa y después de eso se pudo oír como Anna se retiraba del lugar

Ambos no sabían que decir, lo que había pasado los había dejado totalmente sorprendidos, pasaron unos minutos y hubo un silencio incomodo que Elsa decidió romper

-Anna tiene razón debería dormir, te importaría si...

-Aaah si, claro claro - dijo Jack saliendo por la ventana para dejar que Elsa se pusiera su pijama, al cabo de unos minutos Jack entro pero lo que vio hizo que su cerebro quedara con la boca abierta y su corazón saltara, Elsa estaba usando un hermoso vestido de color azul algo ajustado a su figura que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, Jack no tenia palabras para decir, se veía endemoniadamente sexy según lo procesaba el cerebro de Jack

-Jack te encuentras bien - dijo Elsa mientras movía su mano frente al rostro de Jack

-Aaah que?, ups lo siento - dijo Jack mientras se rascaba la cabeza- muy bien, vamos a dormir -dijo Jack para tratar de cambiar de tema

\- Esta bien - dijo Elsa mientras se dirigía a su cama, levanto las sabanas y pudo ver como Jack se acomodaba en un sofa que había en su habitación

-Que haces -Pregunto Elsa extrañada

-Tratando de ponerme cómodo para dormir

\- Jack no conseguirás dormir hay - le dijo Elsa soltando una pequeña risita

-A si dormí durante 3 años en tu habaticion - le contesto Jack con un sonrisa

\- Que que?! - pregunto Elsa

\- Ahora si me disculpas a dormir - dijo Jack cerrando los ojos para dormir

-Jack, disculpa - Le dijo Elsa

-Dime - Pregunto Jack abriendo los ojos para verla, estaba algo nerviosa y roja, Elsa comenzó a jugar con su camisa mientras miraba hacia otro lado

\- Me preguntaba si...- Estaba mas que nerviosa, como le pediría eso sin ponerse completamente roja, llena de valor tomo aire y dijo - me preguntaba si querías dormir conmigo

El corazón de Jack salto al escuchar tal propuesta, claro que si quería, Jack sonrió al ver a Elsa tan nerviosa, se veía tan tierna, Rápidamente se levanto del sofá y se arrodillo en frente de Elsa, ella estaba confundida ante aquel acto, Jack comenzó a decir

-Seria un honor dormir con usted esta noche mi princesa...oh disculpe, debería decir mi reina - Dicho esto levanto la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa a Elsa, Elsa pudo sentir todo el cariño de Jack en esa sonrisa, Jack siempre lograba hacer cosas como esas en ella, Jack se levanto y ambos se acomodaron en la cama de Elsa, cuando estuvieron completamente cómodos Jack paso su mano por la cintura de Elsa y la abrazo, Elsa se sentía tan protegida, estar así con Jack hacia que se sintiera muy bien

Estuvieron por varios minutos abrazados, Jack podía sentir la respiración de Elsa, por fin todo había pasado, todos esos años sufriendo habían terminado, el silencio que había tenido se vio interrumpido por la voz de Elsa

-Te Amo Jack - dijo Elsa, Jack sonrió

-Yo también Te Amo Elsa - Dijo Jack finalmente, la pesadilla por fin había terminado y todo había terminado bien, ya no tenia nada mas de que preocuparse, solo concentrarse en Elsa, Jack se apego a Elsa y cerro los ojos, hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo

Lo que Jack no sabia era que la pesadilla había terminado, pero el infierno apenas estaba comenzando...

**Volviiiii! lamento la tardanza, ya saben la escuela y esas cosas, me mantuvieron ocupado y no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, Dejen saber que les pareció, gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, bueno es hora de las aclaraciones**

***: algunos me odiaran por esto jejejeje**

****: Estoy seguro de que Elsa quería matar a Anna en ese momento jajaja**

**Bueno chicos y chicas espepro de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de subir el otro lo mas antes posible, si es que la escuela no me mata antes, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Nos Vemos ;D**


	12. Capitulo 12: Cuenta Regresiva

**Capitulo Once: Cuenta regresiva**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, Esto es solo con el fin de entretener, Que lo disfruten ;)**

El sol empezaba a asomarse, y la luz iluminaba el hermoso reino de arendell, en 1 día mas se celebraría el gran evento del que todos estaban hablando, la coronación De la princesa Elsa, muchos se preguntaban porque desde tanto tiempo las puertas seguían cerradas en el castillo de arendell, pero el día de la celebración las puertas se abrirían dejando dar paso a todos aquellos que quieran asistir al gran evento, los reinos vecinos también harían acto de presencia tanto en este evento, la futura reina debía estar preparada para todo esto ya que faltaban solo 24 horas para que el evento diera inicio

la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la mayor de las Arendell quien yacía dormida profundamente, la luz dio en su cara haciendo que se moviera para tratar de evitarla, pero al hacerlo sintió que algo la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, Elsa se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con el cuerpo dormido del dueño de sus pensamientos Jack

\- Jack? - pregunto Elsa en voz baja - no se fue... no fue un sueño - dijo Sintiendo una felicidad que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo,Elsa recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, como Jack había vuelto, como el la calmo, cuando ella le dijo te amo y el le correspondió, ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que Elsa se ruborizara, Elsa estaba escasos centímetros de Jack, podía ver sus facciones que hace mucho no había podido ver, su pelo blanco que lo caracterizaba de los demás, su nariz perfecta y esos labios tan delgados, " que se sentirá besarle" se pregunto Elsa que rápidamente se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos, como es que podía estar pensando eso?,Jack se movió un poco para luego abrir los ojos, Elsa logro apreciar esos ojos color cielo que tanto la habían enamorado años atrás, Jack por su parte quedo hipnotizado por esos orbes azules que ya hace tiempo lo traían vuelto loco

-Buenos días mi reina - Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Elsa, ese gesto y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Elsa se lanzara a el para abrazarlo con fuerza, esto no era un sueño

-Buenos días Jack - dijo Elsa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Jack, Elsa sentía mucha felicidad, no había sido un sueño, Jack estaba hay y era completamente real

\- que pasa Elsa - pregunto Jack mientras correspondía el abrazo, Jack estaba mas que feliz pues ahora podía estar con la persona que amaba sin que nadie se interpusiera

\- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí - Dijo Elsa mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Jack y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza

\- nunca me separare de ti Elsa siempre estaré contigo - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, Elsa solo logro abrazarlo mas fuerte aun, Jack la ayudaba a espantar todos sus miedos y ella estaba segura de que estando con el nada malo podía pasar, estuvieron abrazados unos minutos, aun no podían creer que esto había sido un sueño, el estuvo atrapado por mas de 6 años sin poder salir de su lugar y ella solo sufriendo la perdida de sus seres queridos, que ambos estuvieran juntos les parecía algo solo sacado de un cuento Jack recordó que dentro de unos días Elsa seria reina, saco una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabría que seria una buena reina, El sabia que no tendría problemas para gobernar Arendell - A si que mi princesa sera Reina? - pregunto Jack divertido

-Jack...-trata de interrumpirle Elsa, pero Jack sigue hablando

\- Se que lo harás bien Elsa -Seguía diciendo Jack

-Jack espera... -Una buena reina - dice Jack pero Elsa lo interrumpe

-JACK!- grito por fin Elsa, Jack no dijo nada solo la vio con gran asombro

-Jack yo...- hizo una pausa, tomo aire y continuo - No estoy listo para ser reina - dejo salir Elsa, Jack no podía entenderlo, ella seria una gran reina, " Que no esta lista? " se pregunto Jack

\- Pero Elsa... - intento Jack de encontrar la repuesta a las palabras de ella, pero lo interrumpió

-Jack no puedo... - Elsa se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos al pecho - Se que algo saldrá mal - Elsa nada malo va a pasar... Y si pasa?, y si mis poderes se salen de control? - Elsa sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, podía sentir lo que hace años había temido, como la gente la llamara - Y si todos se dan cuenta de que soy un monstruo? - Elsa recordó el día que hirió a Anna , como se había sentido lastimar a alguien que quería mucho, temía lastimar a los que la rodeaban, temía de lo que pensaran, Sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, no quería sentir nuevamente ese dolor, no quería sentirse como un monstruo Jack pudo ver como la lagrima caía por la mejilla de Elsa, rápidamente se apresuro y se sentó en al cama, delicadamente tomo a Elsa de las mejillas mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Elsa no, no -limpio la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Elsa - no eres un monstruo- La miro fijamente a los ojos - no lo eres

\- Pero Jack...- intento de decir Elsa

\- No Elsa, no eres un monstruo - decía Jack - eres la chica mas linda que e visto Elsa - Jack no podía parar y a decir verdad, no quería hacerlo, tomo a Elsa de ambas manos - Elsa eres sumamente hermosa, y las personas hermosas no pueden ser monstruos - Miro directamente a Elsa para luego abrazarla - No lo eres Elsa - pudo sentir como Elsa le correspondía el abrazo, Jack sonrió, a Jack no le gustaba ver que Elsa sufriera, y haría lo fuera porque ella estuviera mejor Elsa se separo de Jack y miro a los ojos, no podía sentir una felicidad igual, el apoyo que el le brindaba la ayudaba a estar mas tranquila, Pero había algo que aun temía, y eso era algo que la había estado persiguiendo desde hace muchos años

-Jack...Pero y si mis poderes...-Hizo una pausa para decirlo, pero Jack se apresuro a decir - Que pasa con ellos - Y si se salen de control - Jack sintió como su voz se había hecho mas baja al decirlo - y si lastimo a alguien? - Elsa no lo harás - La tomo de los hombros, Jack no dejaría que Elsa volviera a temer, no volvería a dejarla sola

\- tus poderes no se saldrán de control, Elsa estaré hay para ti, yo...- Jack hizo una pausa antes de decirlo, estaba seguro, no dejaría que nada saliera mal- te ayudare a controlarlos

Pudo ver como Elsa abría los ojos, en ellos se podía ver una brillo de esperanza, Elsa dudo de preguntar, no sabría si al hacerla aquella promesa se cumpliría, Pero ella sabría que Jack no le fallaría

\- Lo prometes? Otra vez esa pregunta, Jack sitio como todo era un "deja vu"pero el sabia que por nada del mundo se alejaría de su lado, estaba seguro de que la respuesta que daría seria para siempre, finalmente Jack dijo

-Si Elsa, nunca me iré de tu lado, Jamas, porque el único lugar donde quiero estar es aquí, contigo - Jack solo recibió un abrazo como respuesta, Jack sonrió, pero dejo de sonreír al ver que ambos se caían de la cama, El abrazo había sido muy fuerte, Jack sujeto a Elsa fuertemente para evitar que se lastimara , ambos cayeron

Jack abrió los ojos tras la caída, pero lo que vio hizo que tanto su corazón como cerebro y sentido común quedaran boquiabiertos, Elsa estaba encima, mientras que Jack la sujetaba por la cintura, el vestido de Elsa se había levantado hasta dejar ver su pierna completa, Jack sentía como su cara se calentaba, se debía haber puesto rojo a mas no poder, Jack trato de moverse, Elsa aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, en un intento por tratar de moverse logro que Elsa moviera un poco las caderas lo suficiente para que hiciera roce con el miembro de Jack, se había quedado paralizado ante tal sensación, nunca en todos los años que llevaba como espíritu había sentido algo similar, podía sentir como su "amiguito" estaba empezando a levantarse, Elsa abrió los ojos, pero apenas lo hizo su cara se torno de color carmesí, pudo ver que estaba sobre Jack y que su vestido estaba mas arriba de los muslos dejando ver su pierna, pudo ver como Jack estaba igual que ella, pero lo que pudo apreciar fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que la miraban fijamente, como pidiendo a gritos algo que ambos sabían querían hacer hace mucho, Jack se levanto lentamente, Elsa al sentir el contacto del miembro de Jack dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación antes, se había sentido muy bien, Jack tomo del rostro a Elsa, ambos se veían fijamente, como si estuvieran indagando en lo mas profundo de sus almas, como buscando una respuesta, Elsa volvió a mover las caderas haciendo presión en el miembro de Jack consiguiendo que esta ves Jack soltara un pequeño gemido, Jack sabia lo que pasaba, había tenido que hablar con norte una vez de eso, recuerda que había tenido que leer un libro, aun recuerda como se llamaba " Que le pasa a mi cuerpo", Elsa dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Jack disfruto ese movimiento, por un segundo el mundo ya no existía para los dos, ni siquiera recordaban como llegaron a esa situación, Jack tomo a Elsa por la nuca ordenando sus cabellos sueltos, Elsa lo miraba fijamente con la respiración agitada, Elsa logro sentir un bulto en su entrepierna, sabia de que se trataba, todos esos años estudiando anatomía le habían servido de algo, Jack tomo ambas mejilla de Elsa, ambos estaban rojos, ninguno nada solo podían verse a los ojos fijamente con la respiración agitada, pequeños copos caían lentamente en la habitación, las ventanas completamente escarchadas hasta las puntas de las sabanas tenían pequeños diseños hechos de escarcha, sin duda algo provocado por ellos, aun que no lo notaban, estaban estáticos viendo los ojos del otro, como tratando de ver el alma del otro, Elsa cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el suave tacto de la mano de Jack, el comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, ambos lo deseaban, Deseaban acortar la distancia entre ellos, deseaban saber que se sentiría, Jack entre cerro los ojos, ambos estaba ansiosos Jack estaba a un centímetro de Elsa, cuantos años Habían deseado poder hacerlo hasta que finalmente decidieron romper la distancia que los separaba

-Elsa? - hablo un voz al otro lado de la puerta - soy yo Anna, venia para decirte que el desayuno esta listo* Ambos quedaron estáticos ante la voz, abrió los ojos como platos, Elsa se paro tan rápido que ni siquiera Jack se dio cuenta, bajo rápidamente su vestido y dijo en voz alta

-Ya voy Anna - le dijo fría y cortante mente a su hermana -Esta bien

\- después de eso se escucharon pasos alejándose Ambos dejaron escapar suspiro, Ninguno sabia que decir, Elsa desvió la mirada mientras que Jack hacia lo mismo, no podían explicar o si quiera decir lo que había pasado, Elsa fue la que finalmente decidió romper el hielo

-Jack creo que deberías salir voy a...- decía Elsa pero Jack se le adelanto

\- Entiendo entiendo saldré tranquila - le sonrió Jack a Elsa mientras tomaba su cayado y saltaba por la ventana

Una vez que Jack salto por la ventana, Elsa puso su espalda en la pared mientras se dejaba caer y cerraba los ojos lentamente, miro la ventana por unos segundos para luego cubrir su cara con sus manos, aun no podía creerlo

\- Tan cerca - dijo Elsa en voz baja

Mientras tanto Jack volaba hasta la parte mas alta del castillo, lograba ver todo el reino desde hay, Jack revolvió su cabello con algo de desesperación, mientras miraba al cielo, cerro los ojos un segundo para poder pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado

\- Tan cerca - dijo Jack

Ambos no podían creer lo que había pasado estuvieron a punto de poder hacerlo, pero nuevamente el destino ( **o quizás un loco autor de fanfic ****) no dejo que ocurriera, Jack miraba como los barcos de distintos reinos llegaban, la coronación de Elsa se celebraría mañana, Sabia que Elsa tenia miedo pero no dejaría que estuviera sola, el no dejaría que pasara lo que paso años atrás, definitivamente estaría con ella y nadie se lo impediría, Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que salio de la habitación de Elsa

-Sera mejor volver, tengo preparado una sorpresa para Elsa - Jack se dejo caer mientras el viento lo ayudo a quedar frente a la ventana de Elsa, abrió la ventana y entro cuidadosamente, Elsa ya se había vestido, se arrastro sin hacer ruido, Elsa estaba leyendo un libro, se paro detrás de Elsa mientras tomaba aire para asustarla

-Se lo que vas a hacer y sera mejor que no lo hagas

Jack dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones -Como sabias lo que iba a hacer? - pregunto Jack mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

\- Porque te conozco Jack - le dijo Elsa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Jack sintió un calor dentro de el que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, el ver sonreír a Elsa hacia sentir una gran felicidad, tenia una sonrisa hermosa

\- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa Elsa - Elsa se sonrojo ante las palabras de Jack, El solo sonrió haciendo que el sonrojo de Elsa aumentara mucho mas haciendo que se cubriera la cara, Jack río un poco al verla así, no había cambiado en nada con el paso de los años, seguía siendo una niña

Jack tomo las manos de Elsa, mientras las ponía en su pecho, Elsa solo miraba a Jack a los ojos, no podía despegar la vista de esos hermosos ojos azules cielo, Elsa podía sentir como El corazón de Jack latía rápidamente, desvió su mirada hacia el pecho de Jack para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos

\- Eso me causas en mi cuando sonríes - le dijo Jack mientras le dedicaba nuevamente una sonrisa

Elsa sintió ese calor que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, Jack la hacia sentir ese calor tan agradable, el tacto de las manos de Jack era tan agradable, y le encantaba cuando Jack le hablaba así, estaba tan enamorada de el, y a pesar de que le había dicho que lo amaba, aun no había podido expresarlo, sabia la manera perfecta de expresarlo pero no sabia cuando seria el momento oportuno, "Tal ves podría ser mañana" pensó Elsa, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hecho muy importante, La coronación, "coronación, diablos debo practicar para mañana" Elsa rápidamente se separo de Jack y miro su reloj, debía bajar a desayunar, Jack se extraño un poco por el comportamiento de Elsa

\- Elsa pasa algo? -pregunto un tanto preocupado

\- No Jack tranquilo no pasa nada - decía Elsa mientras recogía los guantes de su mesa de noche

\- Elsa no me digas que sigues usando esas cosas - Dijo Jack molesto

\- Jack son para controlar mis poderes - respondió rápidamente Elsa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

\- Elsa tu puedes controlar tus poderes solo tienes que saber como - le decía Jack mientras la seguía

\- Jack me siento mas segura con ellos puestos - dijo Elsa dándose vuelta para verlo a los ojos

\- Elsa te sentirías mas segura sin ellos, Elsa te ayudare a controlar tus poderes ya lo veras y ya no necesitaras esos guantes - decía Jack mientras tomaba una de sus manos - solo déjame ayudarte - le dijo Jack mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- Esta bien Jack, pero ahora debo ir a desayunara, nos vemos después - Elsa cerro la puerta, Elsa le dolía ser así, le dolía se así con Jack, pero tenia miedo, miedo de lastimarlo, ella sabia que Jack la había ayudado con sus poderes anteriormente, pero sus poderes ahora habían crecido, y si Jack no podía contenerla?, tenia miedo de todo, de ella misma, Elsa desvió sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía al gran comedor

Jack solo pudo quedarse hay viendo como la puerta se cerraba en su cara, entendía que Elsa tuviera miedo, el sabia por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Elsa, sabia que tenia miedo, pero el se encargaría de que no lo tuviera estaría con ella y le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes, no importaba que, el haría que Elsa se sintiera segura de si misma

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y Elsa aun no volvía

-Porque se tarda tanto? - se preguntaba Jack, que se había puesto a leer unos libros, A pesar de que no sabia de que se trataban - sera mejor que vaya a ver - Jack se levanto de la cama de Elsa, para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, asomo la cabeza para ver si no había nadie, rápidamente salio de la habitación para luego empezar a caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo, pero la voz de cierta persona hizo que se detuviera abrupta mente

\- Elsa?- Jack se acerco a la puerta de donde provenía la voz, estaba entre abierta, miro entre la puerta y pudo ver que Elsa estaba frente aun retrato de su padre mientras sostenía dos objetos dorados

\- no has de abrir tu corazón...- Decía Elsa mientras sostenía los objetos, pero estos poco a poco se congelaban, Elsa los dejo junto al altar de su padre, mientras vía sus manos - que es lo que me falta

-Elsa - dijo Jack entrando a la habitación, no le gustaba que Elsa se ocultara, no debía ocultar lo que sentía, si no seguiría teniendo miedo

\- Jack - dijo Elsa asustándose un poco por la sorpresa

\- Elsa prometiste que me dejarías ayudarte -decía Jack en un tono de desanimo

\- Jack no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede...- empezó a decir Elsa mientras bajaba la cabeza

\- Elsa yo puede ayudarte estoy seguro de que...- decía Jack acercándose a Elsa

\- No Jack como podrías tu ayudarme...- decía Elsa mientras pegaba sus manos a su pecho - y si te lastimo? - decía Elsa - y si lastimo a todos

Jack en un movimiento rápido tomo a las manos de Elsa, mientras se colocaba detrás de ella - tranquila Elsa, solo tienes que relajarte, Elsa sintió una gran paz al sentir la voz de Jack tan cerca de ella, Jack guió las manos de Elsa hasta los objetos, Elsa los tomo los objetos, podía sentir como poco a poco los objetos comenzaban a congelarse

\- lo que hay en ti no dejes ver...- empezó a decir Elsa, pero Jack rápidamente la interrumpió

\- Elsa no digas eso, solo relájate - le dijo Jack mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Elsa, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, el miedo poco a poco se extinga, Elsa vio como el hielo en los objetos desaparecía poco a poco, miro asombrada lo que acababa de pasar, pero mas fue su asombro al ver que las manos de Jack no estaba sobre las suyas, significaba que Jack no había desvanecido el hielo, si no que ella no había hecho sentía las suaves manos de Jack en su cintura, Elsa lentamente dejo los objetos sobre el altar de su padre, aun no podía creerlo, había logrado controlar sus poderes ella sola, lentamente se dio vuelta para poder ver a Jack a los ojos, ambos quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada del uno y del otro, Jack tomo a Elsa firmemente de la cintura mientras la acerba a el, Elsa seguía hipnotizada por la mirada de Jack, Ambos no se quitaban la mirada, Jack cerro los ojos mientras se acerba lentamente a Elsa, ella cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba a Jack, ambos fueron acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se Besaron

no sabían como describir la sensación, solo podían pensar en que se sentía extremadamente bien, ambos lo habían esperado por tanto tiempo, ambos deseaban hacerlo, comenzaron lentamente querían disfrutar cada momento, Elsa tomo a Jack por detrás de la cabeza empujándolo hacia ella para profundizar el beso, Jack sentía lo delicioso que era no quería separarse de Elsa ni un solo segundo, la tomo firmemente a Elsa de la cadera pegándola aun mas a el, ambos deseaban mas del uno y del otro, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, Ambos tenían la respiración agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrisa, Elsa rápidamente abrazo a Jack, el le devolvió el gesto a Elsa, definitivamente nadie los separaría, Jack no dejaría que Elsa volviera a tener miedo, nunca mas se separaría de ella

\- Te amo Jack - dijo Elsa, Jack se sobresalto ante lo que dijo Elsa, sonrió mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza

\- Yo también te amo Elsa - dijo Jack

Nunca se separarían, jamas lo harían, pero nadie podrías esperarse lo que pasaría al día siguiente...

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! y perdón, de verdad discúlpeme chicos prometí actualizar antes pero la escuela me mantuvo ocupado bastante tiempo, odio a mis profesores -_-, pero bueno e aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y por fin ocurrió lo que muchos esperaban hace varios capítulos atrás jajajaja, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar :) ahora algunas aclaraciones**

*** Alguien que traiga una escopeta y mate a Anna jajaja **

**** No me odien por eso **

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, no olviden darle favoritos y comentar, gracias a la gente que me sigue y que comenta ;) bueno sin mas que decir me despido un abrazo y Hasta luego :D **


	13. Capitulo 13: El Inicio del Fin

**Capitulo Doce : El Inicio del Fin**

**El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, Esto es solo con el fin de entretener, Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la muerte los reyes de Arendelle y hoy por fin era la gran coronación de la que todo el mundo había hablado durante semanas, hoy por fin la princesa Elsa se convertiría en la reina de Arendelle, Faltaban pocas horas para el gran evento, pero había ciertas personas que aun estaban durmiendo

-Princesa Anna? – decía un sirviente al otro lado de la puerta

-Ah? Si? –decía Anna medio dormida mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Princesa Anna? – Volvió a llamar el sirviente – Oh lamento mucho despertarla

-No, no, no lo hiciste, desperté hace horas – dijo Anna antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida –A quien es?

-eh sigo siendo yo princesa, Pronto abrirán las puertas, tiene que arreglarse

-Por supuesto –decía Anna mientras se estiraba - Arreglarme para que?

-La Coronación de su hermana princesa

.- La hermana de mi coronación – dijo Anna mientras entre abría los ojos y veía su vestido que había dejado listo para este día tan importante – Aaaah, hoy es la coronación – dio un pequeño salto saliendo de la cama, mientras tomaba su vestido y salía velozmente de su habitación mientras arreglaba su pelo, tanta era la felicidad que dio vueltas con una sirvienta – Hoy es la Coronación!

A pesar de que Anna se había despertado habían dos personas que aun dormían en el reino, Jack abrió lentamente los ojos después de haber escuchado que alguien había gritado "Coronación" vio a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en la habitación de Elsa, trato de moverse pero fue inútil, vio como uno de sus brazos rodeaban a Elsa y otro la sujetaba de la cintura, estaba con su hermoso pijama y aun que no estuviera maquillada, según Jack se veía hermosa y perfecta, sonrió al verla dormida tan profundamente, se acerco y beso su cabello, en su mente recordó como el día anterior la había besado, como le había dicho que la Amaba, no podía dejar de sonreír eso era obvio ya que no había nada mas que lo hiciera mas feliz que estar junto a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, desde que salió del lago congelado jamás nadie lo había visto, pero por fin después de mucho tiempo estaba junto a su primer creyente, que además era la persona de la que se había enamorado, no había duda, nada era mas perfecto que esto

Jack recordó que hoy era la coronación de Elsa, vio como Elsa aun dormía tranquilamente, dentro de poco se convertiría en reina, Jack sonrió sabia que seria una gran reina y el estaría hay para ayudarla, no la dejaría sola

Elsa se removió, Jack se acerco aun mas a ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazo y rozaba sus labios con los labios de Elsa, Elsa abrió lentamente los ojos, sonrió al ver a Jack mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

-Buenos días mi futura reina –decía Jack mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Buenos días Jack – decía Elsa mientras miraba a Jack, el acaricio su mejilla mientras ordenaba su cabello que estaba un poco revuelto, se detuvo un segundo mientras tocaba la mejilla de Elsa, Jack solo podía mirar los ojos de Elsa esos hermosos orbes azules que tanto lo habían enamorado, Elsa por su parte no podía dejar de ver a Jack, dejaron de verse unos segundos mientras el uno y el otro rompían la distancia, ambos se besaron de forma pasional sin dejar se sentir cada una de las sensación que creaban ese hermoso beso, ambos se separaron lentamente, ninguno quería que ese momento se terminara, abrieron lentamente los ojos para poder ver los del otro, ambos rieron

-Te vez tan hermosa – decía Jack acariciando el cuello de Elsa

-Jack, estoy recién despertando – dijo Elsa mientras se apuntaba así misma

-Aun así te vez sumamente hermosa – dijo Jack mientras robándole un beso, pero Elsa fue mas rápida y sostuvo la cara de Jack para que no se escapara, pero Jack no opuso resistencia

Estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, sonrieron mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, no había momento mas perfecto que este, ya ninguno podía negarlo mas, se amaban el uno al otro, ya nadie los separaría

-Princesa Elsa? – llamo un sirviente al otro lado de la puerta

Elsa dio un pequeño respingón al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente dio media vuelta mientras se levantaba de la cama – Si? – pregunto Elsa en voz alta

-Debe arreglarse princesa, dentro de poco será la la coronación – dijo el sirviente

-Esta bien, muchas gracias – dijo Elsa, luego de eso se escucharon unos pasos alejándose

Elsa suspiro una vez que escucho al sirviente alejándose, Jack pudo ver como Elsa miraba sus manos y las llevaba a su pecho, Jack se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba ella, se puso enfrente de ella para luego abrazarla

-Tranquila mi reina, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré hay y te ayudare a controlarlo – dijo Jack para separarse de ella un momento y darle un fugaz beso – lo prometo

Elsa sonrió para después abrazar a Jack

-Muchas gracias Jack – dijo Jack

-De nada mi reina, tu sabes que te ayudare en lo que seas, y aun que no quieras que te ayude – Dijo Jack mientras reía – lo haré de todos modos, aun que me golpes en el proceso jajaja

-Tonto – Dijo Elsa mientras golpeaba su brazo levemente

-Pero soy tu tonto – dijo Jack volviendo a robarle un beso

Elsa solo pudo sonreír amaba como Jack se comportaba con ella, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba asiendo muy tarde, Faltaba cada vez mas poco para la coronación

-Jack necesito que salgas un momento – dijo Elsa mientras se miraba al espejo tratando de arreglar su cabello

-Si claro su majestad – dijo Jack asiendo una reverencia, para luego tomar su cayado y pararse en la ventana – volveré en…- no pudo terminar la frase porque fue callado por los labios de Elsa que lo atraparon en un profundo beso, Jack tomo a Elsa por la cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía su cayado, Elsa tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Jack, ambos se separaron sin dejar de verse – estaré en la iglesia esperándote – le dijo finalmente Jack

-Prometo no tardarme – Dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba de la ventana

-Esta bien, te espero – dijo Jack para pararse en la ventana y ver el reino completo – Elsa…

-Si? – dijo Elsa volviendo a mirar a Jack

-Te amo – dijo Jack para después saltar por la ventana

-Yo también te amo – dijo Elsa mientras entraba a su baño para empezar a arreglarse

Llego hasta el tejado de una de las zonas del castillo en donde podía apreciar que muchos barcos ya estaban llegando a Arendelle, Jack sonrió porque sabia que dentro de poco su Elsa se convertiría en reina, y por eso nada debía salir mal hoy, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta pelirroja que cantaba felizmente

**Pues, finalmente y como nunca **  
**Habrá música y luz **  
**Finalmente y como nunca **  
**Bailes y una multitud **

Jack sonrió, Anna nunca cambiaba, siempre tan alegre y optimista, nadie podría cambiar esa manera de ser de ella, se puso de pie para luego volar hacia las puertas del castillo, había mucha gente esperando para poder entrar, algunos estaban impacientes no podían esperar, Jack miro hacia la ventana del castillo

-Yo se que tu puedes hacerlo Elsa - dijo Jack mientras sonreía

Elsa miraba por la ventana como la gente se aproximaba a llegar a las puertas del Castillo, suspiro lentamente

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver**

**buena chica tu siempre debes ser**

**no has de abrir tu corazón**

**un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán**

**pero es hoy y nada mas**

**que angustia resistir**

**estas puertas deben ya, abrir**

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin habían abierto las puertas, Elsa dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, miro sus manos por un segundo, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza, depender de estos guantes ya ere demasiado, pero de no usarlos sus poderes se saldrían de control, Jack quería ayudarla pero no estaba segura de si misma, y si todo salia mal, y si sus poderes se salían de control, y si lastimaba ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que se pusiera aun mas triste, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ventana que se abrió violentamente a causa del viento, y el que cruzo por esa ventana no fue nada menos que Jack Frost

Jack le sonrió apenas la vio, pero su semblante se cambio rápidamente cuando vio que Elsa llevaba puestos sus guantes, Jack se acerco a Ella mientras la tomaba de su mano y la miraba a los ojos, Elsa noto como la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos de Jack

-Elsa, prometiste que no los usarías – Dijo Jack, su voz sonaba muy triste

-Pero Jack…-Dijo Elsa

-Elsa…-Dijo Jack – se que tienes miedo, se que temes hacerle daño a los demás, pero oye – dijo Jack mientras sonreía para tomar ambas manos – Yo estaré hay y te prometo que no te pasara nada – Jack se acerco a Elsa para besar su frente – esta bien?

-Esta bien – dijo Elsa para luego darle un abrazo

Jack lo correspondió mientras acariciaba su cabello, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Elsa, absolutamente nada saldría mal hoy

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que los interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Si? – Dijo Elsa en voz alta mientras se separaba lentamente de Jack

-Majestad llego la hora de la coronación, debe ir a la iglesia – dijo uno de los sirvientes – los guardias la escoltaran hasta haya – dijo el sirviente para luego retirarse

-Bien llego la hora – Dijo Jack para luego mirar a Elsa – recuerda que siempre estaré contigo

-Lo se Jack, gracias – Dijo Elsa, para luego tomar a Jack por la capucha y robarle un rápido y fugaz beso para después retirarse por las grandes puertas de la habitación, Jack no supo como reaccionar quedo literalmente impactado, una sonrisa se formo en la cara del joven espíritu, tomo su cayado y salto hacia la ventana dejando que el viento golpeara su cara

-Llego la hora – dijo saltando de la ventana

Mientras tanto en una cueva no muy lejos del reino de Arendell

Un joven pelirrojo se adentraba a la cueva, sabia lo que se esperaba desde el primer momento que puso el pie hay pero aun así no podía dejara de pensar en la gran recompensa que le traería si llegaba a hacer este pacto, siguió avanzando, cada paso era aun mas oscuridad hasta que finalmente la antorcha que portaba se apago inesperadamente, no había viento ni nada, El joven se rasco la cabeza intentando dilucidar que sucedió, escucho unos pasos que venían desde atrás, El joven abría los ojos tratando de ver algo pero era inútil, no lograba ver nada en ese lugar, avanzo unos pasos mas a ciegas hasta que escucho una voz que le susurraba al oído

-Dime, a que le temes? – la voz soltó una carcajada lo bastante fuerte para hacer que el joven sacara su espada apuntando hacia la nada

-Muéstrate – grito el joven

-Baja eso mocoso – dijo la voz emergiendo desde la oscuridad – No querrás hacerte daño –dijo la voz en un tono burlón mientras volvía a reírse con fuerza

El joven por fin podía ver claramente, ante el había un hombre bastante alto de cabello negro con una túnica del mismo color, una piel de color gris y unos ojos de color amarillo, el joven había escuchado sobre el y sabia que la única forma de llevar a cabo el plan por el que vino a Arendell, seria recurriendo a el, a Pitch Black

-Tu eres Pitch Black – pregunto el joven para reafirmar sus sospechas

-Depende de quien pregunte – Se burlo Pitch del joven

-Ya basta – Dijo el joven pelirrojo para luego alzar su espada atacar a Pitch de frente, pero para su sorpresa la espada lo atravesó dejando al joven totalmente atónito mientras que Pitch ni si quera se había inmutado

-Bien ahora es mi turno – Dijo Pitch para luego tomar al joven del cuello y levantarlo contra la pared mientras que con la otra mano sacaba una daga Completamente oscura

-Espera espera – dijo El joven necesito tu ayuda, decía el joven mientras sentía que el aire se le acababa – necesito tu ayuda – Pitch sin hacer caso a sus palabras acerco la daga al estomago del joven haciendo un poco de presión, adoraba ver la cara de horror del joven, empezó cada vez mas a aplicar presión contra su estomago mientras que con la otra mano apretaba con cada vez mas fuerza el cuello del joven - podemos llegar a un trato – lo que dijo fue suficiente para sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, mientras caía al piso y trataba de recuperar el aire, Pitch lo miro detenidamente mientras esperaba que el joven siguiera hablando

-Que Clase de Trato? –Pregunto Pitch

El pelirrojo tras haber recuperado el aire prosiguió hablando

-Quiero gobernar Arendell – Pitch lo miro algo aburrió ante su propuesta – y para eso tengo que matar a su reina, Elsa Arendell – Pitch abrio los ojos de sorpresa, sabia quien era esa mocosa, le causo pesadillas durante 6 años deleitándose con su dolor y como en algunas ocasiones casi la llevo al suicidio amaba torturarla y mas en las noches donde mas era débil, pero todo cambio unos días atrás cuando llego "El", el tan solo pensar en el le daba asco no entendía como había podido llegar hasta este tiempo, si el estaba aquí arruinaría todos su planes, abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa como no se le ocurrió, seria el plan perfecto, ya sabia lo que debía hacer, Desde que escucho la palabra muerte y el nombre de ella en la misma oración sabia que esto le servirá para matar 2 pájaros de un tiro

-Bien te ayudare – dijo Pitch finalmente para darle la espalda –Pero a cambio

-Si? – dijo El pelirrojo

Pitch se dio vuelta para entregarle al joven una espada que parecía ser muy antigua, el joven vio la sonrisa cínica que traía el señor de las pesadillas

\- a cambio…Quiero que mates a Jack Frost

Jack volaba hacia la iglesia, las campanas comenzaron a sonar lo que indicaba que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, Jack se detuvo en el tejado de la iglesia para ver como todos comenzaban a entrar, también pudo ver a una muy apurada Anna corriendo mientras evadía a la gente para poder entrar, Jack comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo, no sabía porque pero se sentía observado, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, era imposible que lo estuvieran observando, "ni los niños de esta época creen en mi, además aquí en la iglesia solo hay adultos, debe ser mi imaginación" pensó Jack para luego bajar lentamente hacia las puertas de la iglesia y entrar con toda normalidad mientras atravesaba a toda la gente, al entrar pudo ver como su futura reina estaba en el altar, mientras saludaba a unos cuantos invitados, Jack la vio por unos cuantos segundos no podía apartar la vista de ella, hasta que Elsa volteo la mirada y logro encontrarse con los ojos de Jack, el comenzó su caminar nuevamente mientras les hacia caras y señas a la gente que pasaba por delante de el, lo cual hizo que Elsa comenzara a reír, todos los presentes no lograban entender porque reía, Elsa al darse cuenta de eso dejo de reír y bajo la cabeza, sintió tomo tomaban su mano al levantar la vista se encontró con Jack quien le sonreía amplia mente

-Estas lista? – le pregunto Jack a Elsa

Elsa solo asintió con la cabeza, Jack sonrió nuevamente para luego hacerle una seña para indicarle que estaría arriba, Elsa volvió a asentir, Jack se elevo hasta poder estar encima de Elsa, Jack podía ver a todos los invitados, otra vez esa extraña sensación como si alguien lo estuviera observando, Jack rasco su cabeza, se había puesto algo nervioso, miro entre los presentes, para su sorpresa había alguien entre la gente que lo miraba fijamente, Jack trago saliva, su mirada era una que demostraba odio, Jack lo miro fijamente también, no se dejaría intimidar por ese sujeto, pero rápidamente una pregunta se vino a la mente de Jack "Puede verme" no se lo creía era imposible, Jack voló hasta el otro lado de la iglesia, solo para comprobar que esos ojos los seguían, no habia duda el podía verlo, pudo ver como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa torcida, mientras levantaba la mano para saludarlo, Jack sintió como un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, tenia un extraño presentimiento, el solo ver ese tipo pelirrojo hacia que se sintiera extraño, sacudió su cabeza para ver al tipo con enojo, no dejaría que lo asustara, Jack desvió la vista hacia abajo, Ya le habían colocado la corona a Elsa y ahora se preparaba para tomar los objetos reales, Jack bajo rápidamente para colocarse al lado de Elsa, el sacerdote le indico a Elsa que debía sacarse los guantes, Elsa miro sus manos y dudo unos segundos, Jack se acerco al oído de Elsa

-Tranquila Elsa yo estoy aquí –susurro Jack – no pasara nada

Elsa sonrió levemente para luego comenzar a sacarse los guantes y dejarlos al lado del cojín que portaba los objetos reales, Elsa tomo ambos objetos, sus manos temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa, Jack tomo ambas manos de Elsa, ella dejo de temblar Elsa dio media vuelta para estar frente a todos los presentes, Jack comenzó a controlar los poderes de Elsa a distancia Jack giro la cabeza para que sus ojos se posaran sobre el mismo sujeto, pudo ver como no le apartaba la vista, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo paso su dedo índice lentamente por su cuello para luego apuntar a Jack, no sabia por que pero jamás había sentido algo así, era solo un humano, pero sentía como si de verdad el pudiera matarlo, sacudió su cabeza quitando esa idea de su cabeza para luego ver como los objetos reales comenzaban a congelarse por los poderes de Elsa

-Ay no – Jack trato de volver a tranquilizar los poder de Elsa, pero ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente volviendo a colocarse los guantes y dejar los objetos reales donde estaban, luego se dio media vuelta y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudirle, por fin se corono a la nueva reina de Arendell

Una vez que todos se retiraron de la iglesia se dirigieron al castillo de Arendell, en donde se continuaría con la celebración, Elsa se dirigió a su habitación, había quedado en verse con Jack en ese lugar, Elsa entro en la habitación y la cerro con llave, al darse vuelta se encontró con que Jack estaba sentado en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia al cielo nocturno

-Jack…-Dijo Elsa llamando la atención del Espíritu del invierno

-Elsa, yo…lo siento – Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie – Yo debí ayudarte – Dijo Jack bajando la cabeza

-Jack porque?...- pregunto Elsa

-Lo siento – volvió a repetir Jack, no sabía como explicarle que paso en la iglesia, como decirle que un tipo lo miraba con querer asesinarlo, Jack se acerco a Elsa lentamente hasta poder estar frente a ella, la tomo firmemente por la cintura y la ponía mas cerca de el, le sonrió levemente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Perdóname Elsa, pero no puedo permitir que este momento también se arruine- Dijo Jack con un tono de voz pícaro

-Jack Frost eres un aprovechador – Dijo Elsa con un tono juguetón

-Se te olvido mencionar, egocéntrico, burlón y muy sexy – Dijo Jack mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero solo recibió un golpe en su pecho y una risita

Jack veía como Elsa reía, se veía tan linda, tomo su mejilla con su mano, Elsa levanto la vista para ver a Jack a los ojos, Elsa no soporto mas y acorto la distancia entre los dos con un profundo beso, Jack abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero después sintió una gran felicidad, el haría que Elsa disfrutara esta noche, y esta vez cumpliría su promesa, ambos se besaban con mucha pasión, aunque se besaron solo hacia unas horas, para ellos habían pasado años, Jack tomo a Elsa con ambas manos de la cadera mientras Elsa pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Jack, Jack movió a Elsa hacia la pared, tomo una de sus manos y la coloco aun lado de la cabeza de Elsa, comenzó besando su cuello levemente, dejándose llevar por el delicioso y embriagante aroma de Elsa, comenzó a bajar mientras besaba cada vez con más intensidad, logro escuchar como Elsa soltaba suspiros de placer con cada beso que Jack le regalaba, se separo un segundo de su labor para mirar a Elsa a los ojos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, Elsa sujeto a Jack por la nuca y comenzó a besar lo despacio, para luego aumentar la intensidad del beso, Jack quito la capa de Elsa y la lanzo a quien sabría donde, Jack continuo besando a Elsa mientras la guiaba hacia su cama, Elsa se acostó de espalda mientras Jack quedaba encima de ella, Jack comenzó a quitarse su sudadera hasta lograr quitársela y arrojarla lejos, Elsa se deleitaba con la vista, También podía apreciar las cicatrices de Jack aquellas que demostraban y simbolizaban que su amor por ella era prohibido, Jack se acerco lentamente a Elsa, volvió a retomar el beso, mientras que con sus manos rozaba la figura de Elsa, en un movimiento rápido, Elsa dio vuelta a Jack quedando ella encima de el, Elsa se levanto un segundo para poder desatar su cabello, Jack no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, Jack se sentó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Elsa

-Te vez hermosa mi reina – Le Dijo Jack

Elsa solo logro sonrojarse, Jack tomo con ambas manos la cara de Elsa para luego besar la ambos cayeron hacia atrás, Elsa comenzó a mover su cadera mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, con cada movimiento Jack también soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer, no soportaban mas el roce con sus miembros los estaba volviendo loco, Elsa comenzó a mover su cadera de lado a lado buscando aumentar el placer con cada roce Jack también se movía aumentando la velocidad del rose, Ambo dejaron de moverse un segundo, para separarse por falta de aire, ambos sabían lo que seguía los ojos del otro pedían a gritos que ocurriera, Jack estiro sus manos hasta la espalada de Elsa desabrochando lentamente su vestido mientras que su boca se apoderaba del cuello de Elsa, Jack comenzó a bajar el vestido de Elsa, se detuvo cuando llego hasta los hombros miro a Elsa esperando su aprobación para poder continuar sacando el vestido, ella asiento levemente con la cabeza pero eso fue suficiente para que Jack comenzara a bajar su vestido nuevamente, Jack y Elsa abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la puerta

-Mi reina esta hay? - se escucho hablar a Kai al otro lado la puerta, Elsa de un salto se despego de la cama y mientras caminaba a la puerta se ordenaba su vestido y arreglaba su cabello

-Si? - Dijo Elsa en voz alta

-Mi reina debe ir abajo los invitados la están esperando

-Esta bien voy enseguida -Dijo Elsa, luego de eso se escucharon unos pasos alejándose - Bueno Jack creo que...

-Primero Anna ahora Kai, Quien sigue Norte? - Decía Jack mientras daba vueltas en la habitación tratando de contenerse para no golpear el muro

-Jack tranquilo - decía Elsa - A mi también me da algo de rabia, pero oye... te parece si lo continuamos después? - Dijo Elsa con un evidente sonrojo

Jack cambio su semblante por una sonrisa picara - Así que mi reina quiere continuar después? - Dijo Jack mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-No arruines el momento - Dijo Elsa sonriendo le - Bien tengo que irme, Vienes? - Le pregunto Elsa

-Si enseguida voy, Solo déjame ponerme mi sudadera - Dijo Jack mientras buscaba en donde la había dejado

Elsa abrocho nuevamente su capa, abrió la puerta, se detuvo un segundo, dio media vuelta y de un movimiento rápido le robo un beso a Jack luego de eso salio por la puerta rápidamente, Jack sonrió después de todo lo ocurrido por fin todo estaba mejor que nunca, se coloco su sudadera y abrió la puerta la cerro con cuidado para luego dirigirse al gran comedor, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió como golpeaban su cabeza fuertemente antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo, la vista se le hacia borrosa lo ultimo que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hello!...ya se ya se, lo siento de verdad que lo siento, no había podido actualizar por cosas de la escuela, los tuve casi un mes sin actualizar y por eso pido que me disculpen, bueno e aquí el nuevo cap espero les guste, y para los fanáticos del lemon les tengo noticias, Falta muy poco para eso, sera el primer lemon que escribiré asi que me gustaría que me dieran consejos,Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic de verdad no pense que les fuera a gustar, un millón de gracias a los que comentan y le dan favs :3, Bueno espero disfruten el capitulo, recuerden que siempre pueden comentar que les pareció, ahora sin mas preámbulos me despido un abrazo y Hasta el otro cap ;)**


	14. Capitulo 14: Desesperación

**Capitulo Trece: Desesperación **

**El Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores Disney y Dreamworks, Todo esto es con el fin de entretener, que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dolor , eso era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, agito su cabeza para luego abrir sus ojos, viendo que a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, abrió los ojos aun mas para poder presenciar que estaba en la iglesia en donde había sido la coronación, le dolía la cabeza, tenía un gran mareo además de un gran cansancio, trato de llevar sus manos a su cabeza, pero al tratar de moverse la sorpresa fue inmediata, miro a sus espaldas para ver que estaba encadenado con un tipo de esposas que cubrían totalmente sus manos, trato de utilizar su magia pero era inútil, estaba atrapado, volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor, y pudo ver entre las sombras una figura, la cual se acercaba lentamente, Jack podía sentir su propio palpitar, no sabía que pasaba pero estaba nervioso, trago saliva para de una vez inflar pulmones y exclamar

-Quien eres? – pregunto Jack desafiante, trato de ponerse de pie, pero las cadenas lo obligaban a estar de rodillas

La figura no dijo tan solo levanto la mano y lentamente se quito la capucha, dejando ver su rostro

-Tú eres…-Jack sintió como un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, podía ver cómo le sonreía como esa sonrisa sínica, aquella sonrisa que en toda la coronación jamás desapareció de su cara, El sujeto se acerco a Jack nuevamente para luego arrodillarse y quedar a la misma altura

-Así que tú eres Jack Frost – Dijo finalmente el joven frente a Jack – El espíritu del invierno – dijo para luego comenzar a reír, Jack no entendía Nada como era que este sujeto lo conocía

-Como es que me conoces? –pregunto Jack aun mas sorprendido al saber que él podía verlo y escucharlo, trato de moverse nuevamente pero las cadenas no se lo permitían

El joven solo se levanto y le dio la espalda mientras daba unos pasos para alejarse de Jack, estaba confundido porque estaba aquí, porque estaba encadenado?

-Porque me trajiste aquí – Pregunto Jack – Como mierda es que estabas en la coronación? – Jack aun no lograba entender el porqué de la situación

-Porque interfieres en mis planes – dijo El joven, Jack trato de forcejear para tratar de salir pero era inútil las cadenas no lo dejaban moverse – y no trates de escapar, es imposible – dijo El joven para darse vuelta y recoger algo que estaba en una de los asientos de aquella iglesia – Y la única manera de que no interfieras en mi planes – dijo mientras sacaba la espada de su funda y se daba la vuelta para apuntar a Jack – Es matándote

Jack sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, pero luego un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, lo vio a los ojos y sonrió confiado, sabía lo que hacía, era imposible que eso pasara, solo el hombre de la luna podía hacer sufrir a un espíritu, él era el único con el poder para aquello y una simple espada no le haría daño

-Eres un tonto – sonrió nuevamente Jack – no puedes matar un espíritu y menos con una espada como esa – rió confiado Jack

El joven rió a carcajadas ante lo que dijo Jack, lo miro incrédulo, porque se reía de esa manera, El joven dejo de reír un momento para acercarse a Jack lentamente

-Quieres que hagamos la prueba?- Dijo el joven mientras ponía la punta de la espada en el hombro derecho de Jack, el solo sonrió confiadamente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

De un movimiento rápido el Joven hizo un corte que llego hasta el abdomen de Jack, rápidamente la sonrisa de Jack desapareció de su cara, cambiando por una de completo terror, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintió como el ardor inunda rápidamente su pecho y de un momento a otro la desesperación creció

**Pov Jack**

Aaaaaah! – Grite fuerte y desesperadamente cuando sentí el dolor, Ardía, era lo único que pensaba mi mente, trate de llevar mis manos a mi pecho pero las cadenas me lo impedían, caí de lado, sentía como el dolor se apoderaba de mi, comenzó a retorcerme mientras veía como el desgraciado sonreía viendo como sufría, sentía como la sangre brotaba de mi pecho y como era imposible frenarla, gritaba con aun más fuerza, el dolor era insoportable, que demonios estaba pasando, apreté mis dientes para trata de aguantarlo pero era inútil, era como si el acero hubiera atravesado todo mi cuerpo, podía sentirlo en mis entrañas, luego de unos minutos tratando de que el dolor cesara, el dolor fue disminuyendo, respiraba entrecortado mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el frió piso de la iglesia, pude ver como guardaba la espada en aquella funda, vi como me veía con satisfacción

-Bien con eso será suficiente, No podrás detener el sangrado –Dijo mientras se volvía a poner su capucha

-Que mierda- Dije tratando de que el dolor no se propagara - esa espada – Dije apenas mientras trataba de no moverme mucho, sentía como al sangre seguía brotando

El solo sonrió mientras la sacaba nuevamente – Buena pregunta –Dijo mientras me explicaba – veras esta espada tiene magia oscura – Abrí rápidamente los ojos, mientras él seguía hablando – Tiene un poder tan grande que puede incluso dañar a los espíritus, tanto que solo se necesita de un corte para hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente para que se retuerzan de agonía – Me sonrió nuevamente, no podía creerlo una espada capaz de dañar espíritus? Eso era imposible, solo el poder del hombre de la luna podía hacer tal cosa, vi como la volvía a guardar en su funda, no podía dejar que se fuera, su objetivo era gobernar a Arendelle pero para eso debía…o no Elsa, me moví rápidamente pero las cadenas tiraron de mis brazos, El dolor se incremento, y el sangrado no paraba,, pero eso no importaba no dejaría que le pasara nada a Elsa, no dejaría que un imbécil como el le hiciera algo a Elsa

-Quien mierda eres? –Pregunte nuevamente, tirando aun más fuerte de las cadenas, podía sentir como mis brazos estaban por salirse de mi cuerpo, pero mi alma nada mas quería asesinar al hombre que estaba parado frente a mi

**Pov General**

-Príncipe Hans- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- de las Islas del sur – Jack en un intento desesperado tiro lo más fuerte que pudo de sus cadenas, solo para caer al piso y sentir como el sangrado aumentaba, el piso que una vez fue blanco lentamente se teñía de carmesi

Hans abrió lentamente la puerta de la iglesia, para luego salir por ella, pero una voz detuvo su avance

-Si te atreves a tocar a Elsa te juro que te matare – Dijo Jack, incorporándose poco a poco haciendo algunas muecas de dolor en el proceso

-Tranquilo –Dijo Hans – Are mucho más que eso –Dijo mientras una sonrisa perversa se formaba en su rostro seguido de una fuerte carcajada, luego de eso cerró las puertas de la iglesia dejando a Jack completamente solo

Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no podía hacer nada, cerró los ojos lentamente, deseaba que esto no pasara, deseaba abrir los ojos y estar junto a ella, grito desesperadamente hasta quedarse sin voz, creyendo que solo a si su dolor se apaciguaría, pero nada cambiaba sentía con ardía su pecho, sentía cada gota de sangre caer al piso, se sentía inútil como u niño el cual no podía defenderse, lentamente apoyo su cara en el suelo, el mundo no existía, cada segundo que pasaba su conciencia se iba poco a poco, pero en ningún dejo de pensar en ella, después de todo no pida dejar de pensar en …Ella en su Elsa

Jack veía borroso, lentamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que su mente pensaba y poco a poco en aquella iglesia, para el joven espíritu todo se volvió negro

**En el Castillo de Arendelle**

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle – anuncio el sirviente Kai mientras señalaba la entrada de la Ahora nueva reina de Arendelle

-Princesa Anna de Arendelle – Desde un rincón de la esquina apareció Anna, quien empezó a saludar a los invitados, Kai la movió hasta ponerla a un lado de su Hermana, a lo que Anna dudo un poco

-Aquí?, seguro no creo que…- Anna se separo un poco de su hermana, quien sonreía a todos los invitados – bueno

Anna no sabía qué hacer, todos los invitados aplaudían con júbilo, Se sentía mal, no sabía que decirle a su hermana, que debía decir?, no podía, no después de lo que ocurrió hace años, de haber sabido que eso sucedería, nunca hubiera dicho lo que dijo, pero por su culpa, su hermana casi se quito la vida, bajo la mirada un segundo, su expresión se cambio por una muy triste, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco pero una voz que jamás pensó escuchar la saco de su transe

-Hola

-Es a mi? – Dijo Anna apuntándose a si misma mientras Elsa asintió con una sonrisa- Oh, Hola

-Esta muy bella – dijo Elsa ligeramente

-Gracias, tu estas más hermosa, no porque no lo seas, ya eres bella – Trato de ordenar sus palabras, pero Elsa solo rio

-Gracias –Dijo Elsa, Anna solo la miro para luego desviar la mirada, no sabía que decir, había podido hablar con su hermana, pero ya no sabía que decir, estaba en blanco, pero nuevamente hablo Elsa

-Así que –Dijo Elsa llamando la atención de Anna, a si es como se ve una fiesta

-Es más cálido de lo que pensé – comento Anna

-Que es ese esplendido aroma? –Se pregunto Elsa

Ambas inhalaron profundo, para luego mirarse directamente

-Chocolate – dijeron al unisonó

Ambas rieron animadas, Anna no lo podía creer, estaba riendo con Elsa, su hermana, no sabía si esto era un sueño, pero no quería que acabara, aquella era la ocasión era perfecta y no la desaprovecharía…

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo satisfecho por lo que había hecho minutos antes, sonrió mientras lo recordaba, no importaba a quien tuviera que matar para lograr su objetivo, nadie se interpondría, absolutamente nadie, llego hasta las puertas que daban al gran comedor, rápidamente comenzó a arreglar su ropa, para luego dar su mejor cara de "Niño bueno", dio un respiro lento y luego abrió las puertas

-Muy bien…–Dijo Hans, para luego comenzar a pasar entre los invitados, comenzó a hablar con unos cuantos invitados, hasta que por fin logro ver a la Reina, sonrió complacido, su plan estaba dando frutos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la reina mientras que en el camino de una bandeja saco una copa de vino que traían los sirvientes – Comencemos con esto – dijo mientras una sonrisa algo torcida se formaba en su rostro…

-Solo no y ya – dijo Elsa dándole la espalda a su hermana

Anna simplemente no dijo nada, no podía, después de todo, Elsa debía odiarla mucho, bajo la mano lentamente y mientras ponía ambas en su pecho, bajo la mirada, se podía notar su tristeza, subió la mirada para ver a su hermana una vez más

-Ahora vuelvo –Dijo Anna para comenzar a caminar pasando entre la gente, Porque?, porque a ella?, porque pasaba todo esto, porque tuvo que pasar todo esto, tal vez si ella no hubiera dicho eso, "Tal vez si yo no hubiera nacido…" pensó Anna mientras se hundía mas y mas en sus pensamientos hasta que inesperadamente un invitado la empujo haciéndola pisar u propio vestido haciendo que cayera, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo caía hacia atrás pero la sensación de caída se cambio por el suave tacto de una mano quien la sujetaba para evitar que cayera, Anna abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que se trataba del chico que conoció en el muelle

-Que suerte que te encontré –Dijo Hans, "Espero que esta mocosa no arruine mis planes" Pensó Hans mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse

-Hans –Dijo Anna mientras reía un poco, Hans la trajo hasta a él para luego comenzar a bailar con ella, Anna estaba más que sorprendida, hacia menos de 24 horas que había hablado con el y ya estaban bailando, Anna se sonrojo un poco, no sabía que es lo que estaba sintiendo, lo único que sabía era que le encantaba sentirse a si, levanto la vista y vio a Hans, otra vez sintió esa sensación, su mente no podía procesarlo, que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

"Maldición" pensaba Hans " Si quiero acercarme a la reina tendré que ser buenos con todos?, y más que nada con esta mocosa?" Pensó Hans, sacudió un poco su cabeza, pensó un poco en sus palabras, hasta que abrió los ojos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "Si quiero ser rey de Arendelle, no solo debo acercarme a la Reina, sino también a lo que más ama" Pensó Hans mientras veía como Anna sonreía mientras le contaba historia que por supuesto el ignoraba, nadie evitaría que fuera Rey de Arendelle

Se podía notar la tristeza en el rostro de Anna cuando se fue, no le gustaba ser así, no le gustaba alejar a su hermana, como desearía poder abrazarla y olvidar todo lo malo, pero que podía hacer, cerró los ojos lentamente tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado 6 años atrás esas y mas cosas pasaban por la mente de la Reina mientras iba camino a su habitación, Jack no se había presentado en la fiesta ya se estaba tardando, Elsa se estaba asustando, no quería que pasara de nuevo, no quería quedarse sola, no quería perder a Jack, sacudió su cabeza debía estar concentrada, Jack jamás haría eso, el nunca la dejaría sola, finalmente llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y rápidamente entro

-Jack –Dijo Elsa cuando entro en la habitación, busco con la mirada alguna señal de él, pero no había nada, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, Elsa suspiro, camino hasta estar en la ventana, miro por un segundo el cielo nocturno y como la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, Se sentó lentamente en su cama –Donde te metiste Jack –Por un momento pensó que podría ser una broma de mal gusto de las de Jack, pero los minutos pasaban y no había señal de el, poco a poco Elsa se convecina a si misma de que Jack la había dejado, trataba de evitar ese pensamiento pero por cada segundo que avanzaba mas y mas su mente la convencía de aquello, lentamente bajo la mirada para poder observar sus manos, poso una de sus manos sobre sus venas, lentamente comenzó a retirar la manga que cubría su brazo hasta que finalmente pudo verlas, aquellas cicatrices que simbolizaban sus ganas de abandonar este mundo, aquellas que producto de un gran dolor, casi fueron la cura del mismo, Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, no quería, no quería llorar, no de nuevo, se estaba repitiendo la misma historia, la misma soledad, no, no de nuevo Elsa levanto la mirada un momento, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, trataba de ser fuerte, pero el hecho de sentir que volvería a pasar por lo mismo la aterraba, hasta que como si fuera producto del universo Elsa fijo su mirada en lo que había debajo de su ropero, rápidamente paso su antebrazo por sus ojos para quitar lo húmedo de ellos, y hacer poder ver con más claridad, y pudo apreciar de que era un objeto de madera, rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino hasta su ropero, se inclino un poco para estirar la mano y retirar aquel objeto de hay, y efectivamente era algo de madera, al sacarlo Elsa palideció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo –El cayado de Jack –Susurro a penas, Elsa analizo la situación, Jack nunca estaba sin su cayado, con el podía usar sus poderes, La cabeza de Elsa comenzaba a conectar todo, hasta que finalmente, la única respuesta que podía encontrar era la que menos deseaba, Algo le había pasado a Jack, Tomo el cayado y lo dejo a un lado de su mesa de noche, y rápidamente salió de su habitación

Elsa caminaba lo más rápido posible, tenía que encontrar a Jack lo más rápido posible, sin su cayado no tenia poderes, por tanto no pudo ir lejos, Llego hasta el gran comedor en donde comenzó a pasar entre los invitados, Hasta que dos países vecinos la interceptaron

-Su majestad tiene un segundo –Dijo el representante del País vecino

-Si por supuesto –Dijo Elsa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, "Rayos espero que se rápido" pensó Elsa

-Elsa, ups perdón Reina –Dijo Anna mientras bajaba su tono de voz, Elsa se despidió de sus invitados para prestar atención a su hermana menor –Le voy presentar al príncipe Hans de las islas del sur

-Hola majestad –dijo Hans haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras que Elsa asentía con la cabeza

-Nos gustaría –Dijeron ambos mientras se miraban – Su bendición – No sabían cómo completar la frase, pero ambos finalmente la soltaron –para, para nuestra boda –Dijeron finalmente

Elsa parecía no haber escuchado bien, Boda?! Su Hermana pequeña? Casarse? Elsa estaba más que aturdida, como llego a pasar esto? Y además…hace cuanto que conoció a este sujeto? No sabía cómo reaccionar lo único que atino a hacer y decir, fue poner una cara incrédula y decir –Boda?

-Siiii –Dijo Anna mientras abrazaba el brazo de Hans

-Lo lamento estoy confundida –Dijo sinceramente Elsa, "De verdad que estoy confundida" pensó Elsa

-Bueno no hemos resuelto los detalles todavía aun tenemos que planear la ceremonia y serviremos sopa, guisante y helado – Decía Anna mientras enumeraba todo lo que necesitaba la fiesta –Espera viviríamos aquí? –Dijo Anna repentinamente mientras agarraba ambos brazos de Hans

-Aquí? – Dijo Elsa aun mas sorprendida

-Pero claro que si -contesto Hans

-Oh invitaremos a tus 12 hermanos aquí al palacio – Dijo Anna con emoción

-Anna, Anna, Ningún hermano se quedara aquí y nadie tendrá una boda –Sentencio Elsa interrumpiendo completamente a Anna

-Qué? –Dijo Anna en voz baja

-Puedo charlar contigo hermana –Dijo Elsa sugerente mente –Las 2

-No, lo que nos quieras decir, lo escucharemos ambos –Anna se aferro al brazo de Hans

-Está bien –Dijo Elsa – no te puedes enamorar tan pronto

-Claro que si cuando es amor de verdad –Contradijo Anna

-Anna tu que sabes del amor de Verdad

-Mas que tu, tu solo rechazas a las demás personas

Elsa se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermana, le dolía, le dolía que su hermana le hablara así y mas que lo dijera de esa manera, una tristeza invado lentamente su rostro, no quería seguir con esto, no quería sufrir mas

Deseas mi bendición, pero la respuesta es no –Dijo Elsa, para luego comenzar a marcharse del lugar –Ahora con su permiso

-Majestad tal vez pueda –Trato de Decir Hans, no podía dejar que su plan se esfumara así como así, debía hacer algo

-No no puedes y te rogare que te retires – Termino por decir Elsa –La fiesta se acabo las puertas se cierran – le dijo Elsa a sus sirvientes

-Elsa espera –Dijo Anna logrando darle alcance y quitarle el guante, Elsa se sorprendió ante esto y en un intento desesperado trato de arrebatarle el guante pero Anna fue más rápida y movió el guante antes de que lo

-Devuélveme mi guante

-Elsa basta, basta ya no quiero vivir de Este modo – no quería, no quería seguir sola, apartada del mundo, no quería volver a esa soledad, simplemente no lo aceptaría

-Entonces vete – Dijo Elsa, Anna sintió como algo dentro de Ella se rompía, sus ojos se humedecieron, no quedaban dudas, su hermana la odiaba

-Alguna vez te hice algo?! –Le grito Anna, podía sentir como en sus palabras había mentira, Ella sabía que Elsa la había escuchado esa noche

-No sigas Anna –Dijo Elsa mientras comenzaba a Alejarse, no quería esto, todo menos esto, le dolía discutir con su hermana y menos cuando en el pasado le causo tanto dolor, ahora si sentía que Anna de verdad la odiaba

No aguantaba mas quería soltarlo todo, no quería seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos

-No, porque? Porque solo me rechazas? Porque rechazas a todos? Porque te da tanto miedo? -Exploto finalmente Anna, luego de tanto tiempo, quería despejar todas las duda, no quería seguir viviendo una mentira, no quería, pero jamás pensó que las dudad de años y años de resolverían en un par de segundos, sin duda jamás se espero lo que paso después

-Dije silencio –Elsa ya no aguantaba más, no podía mas, rápidamente se dio vuelta y accidentalmente sus poderes salieron a la vista de todos, congelando el piso creando del mismo picos de hielo, Elsa quedo estática, no podía ser, todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a Elsa, estaba en shock, solo pudo escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de los invitados, mientras se empezaban a susurrar cosas, después de mucho tiempo los poderes de Elsa, se habían salido de control...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa jajajaja lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el capitulo 13, un millón de gracias para la gente que lee mi fic y que le da reviews, de verdad que muchas gracias ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo ****J****, siento algo de pena por Jack tal vez no debería estar pasando por todo eso, habrá algún momento de paz par Elsa? Hans es un hijo de …Jajajaja Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, contestare algunos reviews que no pude contestar antes**

**Nastinka: Sep obviamente no se les debe interrumpir, tranquila ya viene el lemon**

**Liz: LEMON!**

**Queen of Autumn: Sip el lemon esta cerca y muchas gracias por el consejo ;)**

**Diana: Holaaa ;D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y sip falta muy poco para el lemon**

**Bueno esos fueron los reviews que no pude alcanzar a contestar y saben una cosa…era una idea pero ya esta mas que decidida, el siguiente capitulo contendrá LEMON!, Aplausos por favor jajajajajajaja bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo como siempre no se olviden de darle favorito y comentar eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, bueno sin mas que decir me depido, Hasta luego ;)**


	15. Capitulo 15: Uno Solo

**Capitulo Catorce: Uno Solo**

**El Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Disney y Dreamworks, todo esto es con el fin de entrenar a mi querido y amado público, o sea ustedes jajaja, que lo disfruten**

* * *

La luna alumbraba con todo su esplendor en esta noche fría, la misma en la cual la Reina Elsa había expuesto su poderes ante todos los invitados en el reino, Ante los ojos de todos los presentes nadie lo podía creer, Elsa estaba aterrorizada, sus poderes se habían salido de control, muchos miraban asombrados, otros comenzaban a alejarse poco a poco, Anna no podía creerlo, su cabeza trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, poco a poco sus ideas se fueron ordenando, lentamente levanto su mano y toco su mechón blanco, abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando finalmente su cabeza logro ensamblar todas sus dudad, la razón de la porque Elsa se había alejado de ella cuando era niña era esta

-Elsa –Exclamo casi en un susurro, Quería abrazarla, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que entendía el porqué de su actuar cuando eran niñas y que la perdonaba, que ya no hubieran mas diferencias entre ellas

Elsa comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, buscando con su mano la perilla de la puerta, llevo su otra mano descubierta a su collar, aquel que Jack le había regalado, Deseaba que él hubiera estado aquí, por lo menos a si todo esto se hubiera evitado, finalmente logro dar con la perrilla de la puerta, rápidamente la abrió para salir corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todos

Corría lo más rápido posible, quería alejarse, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, y la única forma de hacerlo era alejarse de todos, corrió hasta poder salir por unas de las puertas del castillo, su expresión cambio bruscamente al darse cuenta de que habían invitados esperando a fuera del castillo, Elsa intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras veía a todos sus invitados, rápidamente descendió por las escaleras comenzando a pasar entre la gente

-Reina Elsa–Dijo uno de ellos, Elsa no pida creerlo, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, comenzó a avanzar tratando de no tocar a nadie, hacia oídos sordos ante las preguntas de su gente, intento pasar entre la gente, pero no encontraba una salida, se encontró directamente con una mujer que cargaba un bebe

-Majestad le sucede algo? –Le pregunto la mujer, mientras Elsa comenzaba retroceder, viendo a cada uno de los habitantes, hasta que accidentalmente con su mano desnuda toco la base de la fuente que estaba a sus espaldas haciendo que el agua que salía de esta se congelara dejando a todos totalmente asombrados y aterrados

-¡Hay esta atrápenla! – Elsa desvió la mirada para ver como uno de sus invitados la había seguido junto con sus guardaespaldas

-Apártense aléjense de mí, no se acerquen–Advirtió Elsa mientras estiraba sus manos para mantener distancia, pero accidentalmente un rayo de hielo salió disparado de sus manos haciendo que impactara en la escalera del castillo, haciendo que los que estaban cerca cayeran

-¡Monstruo, Monstruo! –Gritaba uno de sus invitados mientras la apuntaba, No, no, ella no era un monstruo, sentía que el miedo la consumía, simplemente tenía que ser una pesadilla, su peor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, miraba sus manos con horror, toda la gente sabía que era un monstruo, miraba a su alrededor, podía ver como todos se alejaban, todos le tenían miedo, todos la veían como un monstruo

-¡Elsa! –Grito Anna tratando de dar alcance a su hermana seguida de Hans, Elsa al ver que Anna venia comenzó a correr entre la gente – ¡Elsa espera! –No volvería a alejarse de ella, no de nuevo, definitivamente no de nuevo, corría lo más rápido que podía no dejaría que Elsa volviera a alejarse de ella

Elsa bajo las escaleras, escuchando como su hermana se acercaba, retrocedió asustada, poco a poco congelaba donde pisaba, dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a congelar el agua, intrigada dio un paso más y con esto se seguía congelando, comenzó a correr corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, en eso se perdió en el bosque del reino, dejando a sus espaldas el comienzo del invierno en Arendelle, Seguía corriendo no le importaba nada, solo quería alejarse y olvidarlo, mientras corría piso accidentalmente su vestido haciendo la caer en la nieve, Lentamente se reincorporo, comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas," Porque tenía que pasar esto?" pensó Elsa, en el día más importante en el que nada podía salir mal, todo salió mal, volvió a ponerse de pie para comenzar a caminar, se abrazo a si misma mientras veía el bosque, como la nieve cubría los arboles, sin duda le encantaba el paisaje invernal, desvió a su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y pudo ver la luna

-Jack…-Susurro

Se preguntaba en donde estaba, porque no estuvo para ella en ese momento esa y más preguntas comenzaban a formarse en la mente de Elsa, mientras se perdía en el bosque de Arendelle

La Luz de la luna entraba por la ventana principal de la iglesia, iluminando directamente al espíritu moribundo, abrió los ojos con pesadez, viendo como la luna le daba de lleno en los ojos, La luna alumbraba con más fuerza de lo normal, movió la cabeza para apreciar el lago carmesí que había a su alrededor, miro a la luna

-Que quieres ahora? – Pregunto Jack desviando la mirada –Viniste para verme morir? Pues llegas tarde la función está por terminar –Bromeo Jack, trato de levantarse pero solo logro que el dolor regresara, se arrodillo mientras se quejaba y sentía que la sangre seguía frotando del corte producido por ese mal nacido, bajo la cabeza, respiraba entrecortadamente, sabía que era su hora final, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Jack, Se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarla a ella, a ella a Elsa… -¡¿No piensas decir nada?! –Grito Jack mirando a La luna, Comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, Quería salir de aquí, quería ir con Elsa, no podía permitir que Hans se salieran con la suyas, pero que podía hacer, estaba encadenado y con los minutos contados, Bajo la cabeza lentamente dejando que todo siguiera su curso, no podía hacer nada, poco a poco su vista se veía borrosa, Quería salir de aquí y ayudar a Elsa, pero nadie podría ayudarlo, Jack luego de unos minutos perdió la conciencia

La sangre seguía cayendo cubriendo el cuerpo del espíritu completamente, En aquella iglesia la respiración de Jack dejo de sentirse…

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pesando en la horrible escena que tuvo que vivir, no paraba de mirar su mano, todo era su culpa, ya todos lo sabían, sabían que ella era un monstruo, Elsa camino hasta llegar a una de las montañas a las afueras del Reino, No podía volver, ya no podría, que pensaría Anna de ella?, probablemente lo mismo que el resto de la gente, Elsa sonrió por un segundo, al menos sabia que Anna podía Gobernar Arendelle junto a su nuevo esposo, como le hubiera gustado estar para la boda, Volteo para poder ver a lo lejos su Reino, miro nuevamente su mano, quería saber,¿ Que se sentiría ser libre?

**La nieve pinta la montaña hoy ****  
no hay huellas que seguir.  
En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que de mi salió **

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
buena chica tu siempre debes ser.  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.  
¿Qué más da? No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí**

**Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé.  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
el viento me abrazará  
Libre soy, libre soy  
no me verán llorar.  
Firme así, me quedo aquí  
gran tormenta habrá.**

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá  
Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás**

**Libre soy, libre soy  
surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal **

**Firme así, a la luz del sol ****  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mi**

Una vez cerradas las puerta, Elsa fue hasta el centro de este, No podía creerlo por fin era libre, sin preocupación ni obligación por fin podía ser libre, Elsa estaba más que feliz, pero un pensamiento permanecía en su mente, uno que hizo desaparecer su sonrisa

-Jack… –Dijo en voz baja

Su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, levantándolo completamente, lo único que lo mantenían sujeto al suelo era las cadenas, las cuales se soltaron, se elevo hasta quedar en lo más alto de la iglesia mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba todo su cuerpo, repentinamente su pecho se inflo dejando que el aire llenara por completo sus pulmones, abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a si ha todos lados, mientras llenaba sus pulmones, miro a la luz de aquel astro que brillaba con toda imponencia, Jack solo lo miraba, sin poder quitar los ojos de él, solo una pregunta cruzaba su cabeza, ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque?- Dijo Jack en voz baja, lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al suelo en donde miro a su alrededor, estaba cubierto de sangre, eso le llevo a penar rápidamente en su herida, pero al ver el lugar de la herida no había ni rastro de ella, su sudadera estaba intacta, levanto su sudadera para ver si estaba debajo y nada absolutamente nada ni siquiera las cicatrices hechas por el mismo hombre de la luna estaban ahí, Jack no podía entenderlo, ¿Porque el hombre de la luna había hecho esto? – ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?, ¿Por qué ahora? –Jack no podía dejar ni una duda afuera, Abrió los ojos a más no poder, Y rápidamente salió de aquella iglesia, no podía perder el tiempo, corrió lo más rápido posible, no podía volar necesitaba su cayado y sabia donde lo había perdido, Nunca espero que las primeras palabras del hombre de la luna, fueran las que más deseaba escuchar…

_"Una segunda oportunidad"_

Logro llegar al castillo en donde sabia que estaría su cayado, pasar entre la gente no era problema ya que las atravesaba, por una vez estaba agradecido porque nadie lo viera lo que no entendía es porque toda la gente estaba tan preocupada, logro llegar hasta el cuarto de Elsa, entro apresurad, busco con la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta que logro dar con el

-Jajaja, no sabes cuánto te extrañe –Sonrió Jack mientras lo tomaba –Bien Elsa aguanta que ya voy – Abrió la ventana mientras se colgaba de ella, cerró los ojos para luego saltar al vacío, comenzó a volar rápidamente, logro ver que había mucha gente reunida a la entrada del reino, descendió lentamente hasta estar entre la multitud de personas, en donde podía escuchar muchas cosas

-¡Es un monstruo! –Gritaban algunos, Jack no entendía por qué la gente gritaba tan desesperada

-Congelara todo el reino –Decían algunos, el cerebro de Jack comenzaba a entender aterradoramente todo lo que pasaba

-La reina Elsa nos matara a todos –Grito una persona, eso fue suficiente para que Jack quedara atónito, no podía ser, porque a de decir eso, Jack aprecio lo que sería la prueba más contundente, El agua de la fuente estaba totalmente congelada, Jack palideció, No podía ser los poderes de Elsa se habían salido de control, se elevo para poder buscar a Elsa, debía de estar por aquí

-Esto no está pasando –Decía Jack mientras veía hacia todos lados, "¿Donde rayos pudo haber ido?"

-Escuche que se marcho a la montaña del norte –Eso pequeño comentario logro hacer que Jack, saliera disparado rumbo a las montañas alejadas del Reino, Jack no podía hacer más que rezar por qué Elsa estuviera bien

Volaba lo más rápido posible, viendo hacia abajo para ver si podía divisar a Elsa, pero un pequeño brillo junto con un objeto morado llamaron su atención, en un movimiento bajo aterrizando para acercarse y ver que se trataba de la capa de Elsa, junto con el collar que le había regalado, Jack no podía estar más nervioso, tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Elsa, miedo de perderla, Arranco de la capa el colla, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su sudadera, volvió a elevarse para continuar volando, Cuando unos para de metros más adelante logro ver algo que lo dejaría totalmente estático, Un palacio hecho totalmente de hielo

-Wow –Dijo Jack –Esto es increíble –Jack bajo hasta estar aterrizar en uno de los balcones, se acerco lentamente a la puerta, en donde antes de siquiera tocarla esta se abrió, Jack entro cuidadosamente, levanto su cayado para ponerse a la defensiva, Camino unos centímetros para ver cómo había una figura abrazando sus propias piernas con la cabeza hundida en ellas, Jack pudo ver que se trataba de Elsa, todos su músculos solo tuvieron una orden, soltó su cayado dejándolo caer, mientras que corría en dirección a ella

-¡Elsa!- No tuvo para que levantar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, por un segundo creyó que podía haber sido solo una mala pasada, logro articular para poder preguntar

-¿Jack? – Solo pude ver al joven espíritu correr en dirección a ella, se levanto rápidamente y en eso Jack la abrazo fuertemente, ella sin pensarlo 2 veces correspondió el abrazo, Jack respiraba agitadamente mientras que Elsa, trataba de no seguir llorando mas, estuvieron así por varios minutos ninguno de los 2 decía nada, Jack no sabía cómo empezar, sentía que había vuelto al inicio, Hasta que se separo de ella lentamente y la miro a los ojos, podía notar que había estado llorando, quien sabe hace cuanto, Jack tomo aire, para poder comenzar a hablar

-Estas bien? – Pregunto mientras la veía a los ojos, ella solo bajo la cabeza, asiendo entender a Jack de que nada estaba bien, Volvió a abrazarla, escuchándola como sollozaba, odiaba que llorara, Jack comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cabello quería tranquilizarla quería estar para ella, Y cumplir lo que no había podido hacer hace tantos años atrás

Se separo nuevamente de ella, limpiando con una de sus manos las lagrimas que aun descendían por sud mejillas

-Tranquila - Dijo Jack -Estoy aquí...Siempre estaré aquí - Ella sonrió mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-Gracias Jack - Dijo Elsa

-Vaya - Dijo Jack separándose de Elsa y mirando el palacio - Veo que aprendiste del mejor - Comento Jack, Elsa dejo escapar una pequeña risita - Esto es espectacular - Decía Jack mirando los detalles que estaba hechos en el pilar y hielo

-Si, es hermoso – Dijo Elsa

-Pero no tanto como tu –Escucho Elsa para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con que Jack estaba muy cerca de ella

Elsa sintió como sus mejillas ardían, se había sonrojado, Jack se acerco a ella viéndola a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en los orbes del otro, Elsa lentamente cerro sus ojos, Jack comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente rompió la distancia que había entre ellos

Finalmente ambos se sentían completos, por fin estaban juntos, Nada existía en ese momento solo ellos dos, Elsa paso ambos brazos por el cuello de Jack mientras el paso sus manos por su cintura apegándola más a él, Adoraban esa sensación, ambos se preguntaban cuanto tiempo había pasado, no importaba para nada lo que digieran los demás pues para ellos habían pasado siglos

Continuaban besándose, disfrutando cada sensación que esto traía, Ambos lentamente descendiendo hasta que estuvieron en el suelo, Jack lentamente comenzó a retirar el vestido de Elsa hasta dejar al descubierto sus hombros, Jack dejo los labios de Elsa para dirigirse a su cuello, Elsa dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, Jack sabia como hacerla sentir bien, como hacerla sentir como una mujer, una de la manos de Jack comenzó a descender por la figura de Elsa mientras hacía pequeñas caricias, lentamente ambos fueron descendiendo hasta estar en el suelo quedando Jack encima de Elsa, Jack comenzó lentamente a bajar por el cuello de Elsa hasta estar en sus hombros, mordió levemente clavícula, Jack pudo escuchar como Elsa reprimía un suspiro, Continuo bajando sin dejar de dar pequeños besos por el cuerpo de Elsa, sentía miles de sensaciones en ese momento, amaba que Jack la hiciera sentir a si, Jack retiro el vestido hasta dejar a la vista los senos de su amada, Elsa no podía estar más roja de la vergüenza Jack se dio cuenta de esto lentamente se inclino para quedar a centímetros de Elsa, el joven espíritu paso una de sus manos por las enrojecidas mejillas de su amada, llamando la atención de esta

-Tranquila Elsa –Le dijo con ternura –Eres hermosa mi reina-Elsa se sonrojo aun mas, poniendo su mano sobre la de Jack mientras sonreía –Quieres que continúe? –Le pregunto Jack, con un leve movimiento, Jack logro descifrar que su reina continuara

Jack paso su lengua sobre el seno de Elsa dejando escapar un pequeño gemido por parte de ella, Jack sonrió complació por aquel delicioso sonido, mordisqueo levemente su pezón, Elsa sentía que esa parte de su anatomía se humedecía ante la éxtasis que le hacía sentir Jack, El hacía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo como única, Elsa levanto ambos brazos y de un movimiento rápido le quito su sudadera a Jack lanzándola hacia cualquier, Jack sonrió ante el gesto y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo por los labios de su reina, Elsa pasaba lentamente sus manos por la espalda de Jack, a pesar de ser un espíritu tenía su cuerpo bien trabajado, para ella el era simplemente perfecto, Ambos se apegaban mas al otro solo para sentir sus cuerpos unidos como antes nunca habían estado, de un Jack se separo de ella para de un movimiento despojarla de sus ropas dejándola completamente desnuda, Jack se enderezo para poder verla, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con mas fuerza

A la luz del sol ella se veía hermosa, las cristales del castillo brillaban más que nunca y ante sus ojos no era una mortal, ante sus ojos era nada más que una diosa, y deseaba que fuera suya, sonaba egoísta de su parte pero era lo que quería, estar con ella para toda la eternidad no importa cual fuera el costo

Jack se acerco a ella para verla a los ojos

-Estás segura de querer hacer esto? – Le pregunto Jack, el no quería presionarla a hacerlo

Elsa de un movimiento se apodero se los labios de Jack besándolo lentamente, se separo lentamente, Jack podía ver sus ojos, desprendían un brillo único que demostraba, Deseo, y era exactamente el mismo deseo que Jack sentía en ese momento, Elsa se incorporo para bajar un poco a poco los pantalones de Jack hasta dejar a la vista su miembro, Elsa lo miro por unos segundos, desvió si mirada para ver a Jack a los ojos, el solo le sonrió demostrando esa seguridad que siempre le daba, Jack lentamente sintió como poco a poco entraba a Elsa, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, ella podía sentir como sus paredes interiores se contraían apretando el miembro de Jack, lo que dejo escapar un suspiro de placer de parte del espíritu, Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que cada embestida fuera más fuerte que la anterior, Elsa paso sus manos por la espalda de Jack, el aumento la intensidad sintiendo como ambos lentamente se acercaban al paraíso, Elsa se aferro aun mas al torso de Jack, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del joven espíritu mientras soltaba gemidos de placer

-Te…Te amo Jack –Dijo entre suspiros Elsa

-Yo También…Yo también te amo…Mi reina –intentaba decir Jack

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, Hasta que ambos sintieron que por fin llegaron al clímax, se separaron por unos segundos, viendo los ojos del otro mientras trataban de regular su respiración, Ambos acortar la distancia, cerrando aquel acto de amor con un beso, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos, esa niña que el vio crecer se convirtió en lo que el mas quería en este mundo, y ese amigo que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas para ella ahora era su tesoro mas valioso, Se abrazaron cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo

Esa noche por fin fueron uno solo, después de tanto tiempo, ya nada podía ir mal, ya que por fin estaban juntos

* * *

**¡Lo sientoooooo! Les debo una gran disculpa a todos, tuve unos problemas para subir el capitulo, y entre eso la escuela, problemas familiares, falta de inspiración, Etc…espero puedan entender y que me disculpen, bueno e aquí el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado, siéntanse libres de comentar y decirme que les pareció, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo , estaré actualizando al mismo tiempo mis dos fics, Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido, un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en otra, Hasta luego ;)**


	16. Capitulo: Pesadillas

**Capitulo Quince: Pesadillas**

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, el siguiente relato es con el fin de entretenerle, que tengan buena lectura ;)**

* * *

Los pequeños rayos de luz daban en sus ojos cerrados logrando hacer que los abriera con pesadez, miro hacia al techo por unos segundos tratando de reincorporarse sin lograrlo, ya que uno de sus brazos se encontraba atrapado, volteo la mirada quedando totalmente paralizado ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a él, ahí recostada cómodamente en su brazo estaba ella

-Elsa –exclamo Jack apenas la vio, no podía negar que se veía sumamente hermosa a la luz del sol, y dormida tan plácidamente, hacía pensar a Jack que los ángeles si existen, sonrió al verla a si, bajo observando que su cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una sabana muy delgada, ocultando la desnudes de ambos, Por la mente de Jack comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de el día anterior, comenzó a pensar detenidamente todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que como si de un golpe se tratase abrió los ojos de golpe, "Espera…Elsa y yo?" El rostro de Jack cambio de una tez blanca a una totalmente roja, no podía creer que hacía solo horas de que él y Elsa habían sido uno solo, sonrió ante aquello, estirando su mano para acariciar las mejilla de Elsa, de su Elsa –Te vez hermosa mi reina –Dijo Jack casi en un susurro, miro a su alrededor, estaba en el castillo que había hecho Elsa, logro ver que ambos se encontraban recostados sobre cama totalmente hecha de ¿hielo?, con almohadas y todo, "Wow, Creo que le enseñe demasiado"

Jack sonrió para sus adentros, lentamente saco su brazo el cual estaba totalmente dormido, se acerco poco a poco a Elsa para poder darle un dulce beso en su cabello

-Duerme bien mi reina – Dijo en susurro, Jack se levanto de la cama comenzando a estirarse, Jack se levanto comenzando a caminar buscando lo que sea que haya sido de su ropa, luego de divagar por el castillo encontró su ropa tirada en el piso, se vistió rápidamente para abrir la puerta del balcón admirando la bella escena que la naturaleza le tenía preparada, la nieve cubría por completo la montaña, haciendo de esta una hermosa vista, Jack inhaló profundo, nada podía estar mejor, metió una de sus manos a su sudadera sintiendo el reloj para viajar en el tiempo, lo saco y observo por unos segundos, pensando en sí debería o no

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que podía ver Elsa sentía el frio recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de que no le molestaba le hacía sentir miedo y soledad, miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar ni una pisca de luz por ninguna parte, hasta que de repente una luz apuntaba a lo que parecía ser una cuna, Elsa se acerco lenta y temerosa, al lado de aquella cuna estaban sus padres, Elsa miro absorta como era posible?, Elsa miro sus manos quedando aun mas impresionada, sus manos eran más pequeñas, como las de una niña, la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos

-Mira Elsa esta es tu hermanita…Anna –Elsa ante eso se impresiono acercándose a la cuna para ver a una bebe de pocos meses de haber nacido con el cabello pelirrojo, no podía creerlo era Anna de bebe, los recuerdos de aquello llegaron de pronto a su mente, vio a la bebe por unos segundos estirando su manito para alcanzar a la bebe

**Elsa: Hello little baby, you're princess just like me****  
****Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be****  
****But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you**

**They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better**

**Elsa y Anna:1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me  
1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me**

**Elsa: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind**

**Ambas: But you and me, we, we know better**

**Gerda: You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!**

**Anna: How come you can do that and I can't?**

**Elsa: I don't know, I wish you could though...**

**They say a princess is super duper sweet **

**Anna: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat**

**Ambas: And you never see her eat**

**Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee**

**Elsa: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea**

**Anna: They say she's poised**

**Elsa: They say she's fair**

**Ambas: She never mentions underwear!**

**Anna: Or longs to see the world out there**

**Ambas: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown**

**Elsa: When I'm queen**

**Anna: And I'm your right hand**

**Elsa: You'll get to travel**

**Ambas: Throughout the land**

**Anna: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do**

**Elsa: We'll take care of our people and they will love**

**Ambas: Me and you No one can tell us what a princess should be As long as we're together, you and me**

**-**¿Elsa? –Escucho una voz susurrarle al oído

-¡Anna!-Despertó gritando Elsa, su respiración era agitada, llevo sus manos a su cabeza para tratar de calmarse, con los ojos comenzó a observar a su alrededor, sentía que le faltaba aire, Los recuerdos de cuando conoció a su pequeña hermana aun seguían alujados en su mente, recordaba esa canción, le encantaba cantar canciones en ingles con Anna, sonrió ante eso, pero su mente la hizo pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior como revelo su poder ante todos, como la gente la miraba con horror, como le decían monstruo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos, desvió la mirada para ver que se encontraba recostada sobre una cama hecha de hielo, comenzó a pensar el porqué de la cama, hasta como si de un golpe se tratase sus recuerdos llegaron –Jack –Recordó lo que habían hecho el y ella anoche, Se ruborizo llevando sus manos a sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, lo cual era extraño, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de el, se levanto con sumo cuidado, una vez sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, sintió una sensación agradable, le encantaba el hielo al contacto con su piel, con su mano hizo un ademan para crear su vestido y a si cubrir su desnudez

De pronto escucho las ventanas abrirse fuertemente dejando entrar el viento y consigo a el, A Jack

-Elsa –Dijo Jack un poco sobresaltado por verla despierta –Veo que mi bella durmiente por fin despertó –Comento sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Elsa- Jack se acerco a ella para poder darle un tierno besos en los labios –y Dime como despertaste? – Pregunto el

-Muy bien –contesto a Elsa –Aunque ahora estoy algo adolorida –Comento Elsa

Jack la miro algo preocupado –Estas bien?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, recordaba lo de ayer, tal vez se excedió –Lo lamento, ya sabes por lo de anoche –Dijo Jack desviando la mirada, refiriéndose a "eso"

Elsa acaricio la mejilla de Jack llamando la atención de este

-Tranquilo –Le dijo –Ambos lo disfrutamos y eso es lo que importa –Jack la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, llevo una de sus manos a las de Elsa, beso esta para luego abrazarla

-Oh, lo olvidaba –Dijo Jack separándose de ella –Te traje el desayuno mi reina –Dijo abriendo una bolsa en la que traía distintas cosas, Pan, jugo, frutas, etc

-Wow gracias Jack yo…espera un momento de donde las sacaste? –Pregunto Elsa enarcando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Jack solo sonrió mientras seguía sacando las cosas de la bolsa

-Y bien me dirás de donde las sacaste?-Jack suspiro rendido para luego confesarle

-Está bien, fui al reino…-Trato de explicar Jack pero fue interrumpido

-Espera, Espera, robaste? –Dijo Elsa tratando de no creerlo

-Oye no robe, lo pedí prestado, y para mí su silencio es un si –Dijo Jack sonriendo ampliamente, Elsa solo rodo los ojos –Y bien, comemos? –Oye preguntar a Jack

Odiaba tener que hacer esto, no le gustaba para nada el plan, pero que más podía hacer había arruinado todo, dejo escapar a la única oportunidad que le permitiría ser rey de este reino, detestaba tener que ser bueno con esta peste

-Mantas, alguien necesita algunas –Ofrecía Hans con su mejor sonrisa, preferiría congelarse en este crudo invierno a tener que hacer esto, pero no podía volver a fallarle a Pitch

-Arendelle está en deuda con usted majestad –Decía una anciana agradeciéndole por la ayuda

-El castillo está abierto –Anunciaba Hans, pero una voz llamo su atención, era ese saco de huesos de Weselton

-¡Príncipe Hans! –Grito atrayendo su atención –¿Acaso espera que todos nos congelemos mientras reparte los bienes comerciables que ofrece Arendelle?

Esta arto de este viejo, lo único que quería Hans era hacerle probar el frio acero de su espada, rodo los ojos y algo cansado respondió –Pero Anna dejo muy claro…

-Y eso es otra cosa –Grito interrumpiéndolo – ¿No se le a ocurrido que tal vez su princesa conspire con esa hechicera?...Para destruirnos –Acuso

-No cuestione a la princesa –Amenazo Hans –Ella me dejo a cargo, y no dudare en proteger a Arendelle de la traición –Sentía ganas de vomitar de tan solo decir esas palabras

-¿Traición? –Dijo sintiéndose acusado

La discusión que estaban teniendo fue interrumpida por los ruidos que provocaba un caballo bastante alterado, Hans se acerco para tranquilizarlo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era el caballo en el que Anna se había ido

-Oye, oye tranquilo amigo –"Mierda esto complica las cosas" pensó Hans, lo único en lo que pensaba su mente en ese momento era en que tenía que encontrar a Anna cuanto antes, y casarse, así que se le ocurrió una idea –Necesito voluntarios que me ayuden a rescatar a la princesa –"Con eso bastara, ahora si encuentro a la Reina mucho mejor, y si esta ella, entonces también el y esta vez no lo terminare" Pensó Hans mientras con una mano sujetaba su espada

-Esto está realmente delicioso –Dijo Elsa mientras le daba otra mordida a la su manzana

-Vez te lo dije –Comento Jack quien flotaba sobre ella

-Eso no quita el hecho de que los robaste –Dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-Que no lo hice –Le contesta Jack algo aburrido de esa falsa acusación

-Pruébalo-Le desafío Elsa, mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve, hace cuanto que no hacían esto, Jack la persiguió por todo el castillo tratando de atinarle con una bola de nieve, pero se había vuelto bastante buena en esto

Jack decidió usar sus poderes para dar vuelta la situación, volando por sobre ella para poder tenerla en frente, Elsa apenas tuvo tiempo para ver que Jack estaba frente a ella, Elsa trato de frenar pero inevitablemente choco con él, Jack caía hacia atrás con Elsa por venirle encima, Jack sintió como algo zumbaba en su sudadera, sin darse todo fue negro de un momento para otro

Le dolía la cabeza, abrió los ojos con pesadez viendo como el cielo estaba nublado, abrió los ojos para ver que tenia a Elsa encima de el, pudo ver como el reloj para viajar en el tiempo estaba tirado a un lado del, Había viajado en el tiempo, Jack se levanto despertando a Elsa en el proceso, pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente en Shock, estaban en la Plaza del reino, pero esta estaba pintada completamente de carmesí, el Reino que había sido congelado alguna vez ahora estaba manchado de rojo, el hielo salpicado por la sangre era el fondo de esta horrible escena, las pupilas de Jack no podían creer lo que veían, había ciudadanos muertos por todas partes algunos a la mitad, otros simplemente congelados, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una figura demasiado grande para ser un ciudadano Jack corrió hasta donde estaba aquella figura solo para detenerse en seco y ver que era su amigo, Norte

-Nor..Norte –Jack no podía entender lo que pasaba, como pasó esto, Jack giro un poco la cabeza solo para horrorizarse, tanto Conejo, Tooth y Sandman eran parte de aquel espectáculo rojizo

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeña voz que trataba de gritar con un hilo de voz, Volteo para ver a Elsa, provenía de ella, tenía una mirada perdida fija en un solo punto, Jack se giro, inmediatamente tapo su boca, una lagrima descendió desde sus ojos, conbiertiendose en un llanto reprimido, en la fuente de la plaza en lo más alto brotaba sangre, aquel filo lo había causado, pero no era cualquier sangre, si no una de la realeza, en lo más alto esta Elsa atravesada con una espada, La expresión de Jack cambio bruscamente por una de angustia y desesperación, conocía esa espada, era la que había logrado hacerle daño como espíritu esa espada era de Hans

Jack dio media vuelta para correr en dirección a Elsa, tomo rápidamente el reloj para luego abrazar a Elsa con fuerza, las únicas palabras que pudo articular en ese momento fue "Casa" todo se volvió negro a partir de ese momento

Jack logro abrir los ojos, sintiendo que estaba fuertemente abrazado a Elsa, sintió el olor fresco de las galletas, ese olor era, miro rápidamente a su alrededor para ver que estaba donde sus pensamientos le decían, era el taller de Norte

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie y tratar de dilucidar todo lo que había visto, no entendía quien había hecho todo eso, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de quien, y si ese era el futuro debía detenerlo, todo lo que su cerebro pensaba fue acallado por el azotar de una puerta, quien detrás de ella miro asombrado para luego llamarle

-Jack

* * *

**Holaaa a todos mis lectores, bueno se que cuando lean esto desearan verme muerto con todos mis órganos afuera y demás pero antes de que hagan eso les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos por haberlos hecho esperar tanto de verdad, no e tenido tiempo de escribir con la escuela respirándome en la nuca y pisándome los talones, pero aquí les traje el cap asique espero que lo disfruten, pero una cosa es segura no dejare de actualizar, tardara un poco pero lo hare ;), espero que les haya gustado y si a si fue pues que esperan para hacérmelo saber, bueno sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima**


	17. Capitulo 17: Sueños

**Capitulo ****Dieciséis: Sueños **

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney todo esto es solo para su entretenimiento **

* * *

-¿Jack?

-Norte –Dijo Jack corriendo a abrazarlo, no lo diría pero había extrañado a Norte, además luego de haberlo visto muerto, y todo por culpa de ese desgraciado, pero por ahora el estaba bien, todos estaban bien

-Jack, ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto norte algo extrañado por el abrazo

-No pasa nada – Dijo Jack para separarse de él –Norte, tenias razón no debí irme a si la ultima vez –Dije bajando la cabeza –Lo siento

-Jack –Dijo acercándose a Jack –No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí –Dijo riendo un poco, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombre de Jack- Y veo que no viniste solo o sí? –Dijo mirando detrás de Jack

-Oh cierto –Dijo Jack dándose vuelta para arrodillarse donde estaba Elsa para luego abrazarla-Elsa, Elsa despierta -dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Sintió como Elsa se removía entre sus brazos

Abrió los ojos lentamente para poder ver un rostro algo borroso, sacudió algo su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Jack, quien le sonreía tiernamente

-Por fin despiertas mi reina –Dijo Jack abrazándola, Elsa sintió que todas sus problemas se iban de tan solo ver a Jack, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella horrible escena

-Jack –Dijo Elsa, Jack podía sentir el miedo en Elsa y era por culpa de eso, La abrazo mientras le daba un beso en su cabello

-Tranquila Elsa, ya paso, ya verás todo estará bien no te pasara nada –Elsa estaba más tranquila, eso ponía menos nervioso a Jack, "Me encargare de que eso no pase" Se decía Jack a si mismo

-Ejem –La atención de Jack se desvió al ver a Norte cruzado de brazos

-Jejeje –rio Jack para ponerse de pie junto con Elsa –Elsa él es Norte –Dijo Jack, Elsa se acerco lentamente a Norte, quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-A sí que tu eres Elsa la chica de la que no para de hablar Jack –Elsa simplemente se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Norte

-¡Norte!-Le grito Jack

-Lo siento, No pude resistirme – Dijo norte mientras reía –Mucho gusto soy Norte

-Elsa Arendelle, el gusto es todo mío –Dijo Elsa bajando la cabeza

\- Elsa el es Santa Claus –Dijo Jack susurrándole al odio, Elsa abrió como platos los ojos ante eso, Aunque cavia perfectamente con las definiciones que aparecían de él en los libros para niños, un hombre alto y robusto con una gran barba blanca y nos ojos azules, sonrió levemente por fin conocía al susodicho Santa Claus

-Bueno quieren galletas –Dijo norte estirándole un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas

-No gracias Norte –Dijo Jack

-Yo si quiero –Dijo Elsa sacando rápidamente una del gran plato

-Bueno díganme que les trae por aquí? –Dijo Norte aun extrañado con la llegada de la pareja

-Bueno fue un accidente estábamos jugando y el reloj que me diste se activo solo, y bueno aquí estamos – Dijo Jack omitiendo la horrible escena que tuvieron que presenciar, Norte noto como Jack miraba hacia el suelo, Le estaba ocultando algo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo escondía

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par dándole paso a uno de los Yetis de Norte, Elsa se asusto ante su presencia pero luego se calmo al ver que por debajo de aquellas criaturas aparecían unos pequeños duendes

-Que lindos son –Dijo Elsa acercándose a uno para poder tomarlo en sus manos –Otros pequeños duendes tiraban del vestido de Elsa para llevarla hacia otro lado, Elsa le sonrió a Jack, él le devolvió la sonrisa viendo como su reina era llevada por las pequeñas criaturas

Las puertas se cerraron fuertemente, dejando a Jack y Norte solos

-Bueno al parecer… -Comenzó Jack para ver a Norte quien lo miraba fijamente, comenzó a acercarse mientras Jack retrocedía lo estaba asustando, hasta que logro arrinconarlo en una pared, lo miro por unos segundos para luego separarse y frotarse la barba –¿Qué pasa?

-A mi nada, pero a ti si –Respondió Norte

-A mi no me pasa nada -Dijo Jack defendiéndose – No se a que te refieres

-Jack te conozco demasiado, se que te ocurre algo –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Norte por última vez no miento- Dijo Jack algo cansado

-Entonces por qué estas mirando al suelo, solo lo haces cuando mientes – "Rayos si me conoce bastante bien" Pensó Jack –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie –Dijo Norte poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jack, Levanto la mirada viéndolo a los ojos, Sabía que podía confiar, suspiro

-Está bien, bueno por donde comenzar –Dijo Jack –Bueno viajamos al futuro, o eso parece y bueno –Dijo Jack haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva, se revolvió el cabello y prosiguió –Bueno los vi muertos –Dijo Jack apenas, Norte se sorprendió ante aquello, seguía atento a cada palabra que decía Jack –Era un charco de sangre, sus cuerpos estaban tirados llenos de sangre, pero lo peor…-Dijo Jack –Fue verla muerta a ella –Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta –Norte la amo no quiero que nada le suceda, Ella murió y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada –Norte sentía el dolor de Jack, –Ahí un tipo que busca a Elsa, se llama Hans –Seguía hablando –Y trae una espada, que puede matar espíritus –Explico Jack, Norte quedo absorto, "No puede ser posible" Pensó Norte

-Espera que dijiste –Pregunto Norte aun no creyendo lo que decía Jack

-Una espada capaz de matar espíritus, me corto con ella, estuve al borde de la muerte –Norte no sabía que decir, no había espada que pudiera hacer tal cosa, la espada debía de estar poseída con magia maligna, pero eso solo podía hacerlo alguien y ese alguien era el

-¿Y cómo te salvaste?- Pregunto Norte

-El hombre de la luna me dio otra oportunidad para salvar a Elsa –Explico Jack –Curo mis heridas y me libero de las cadenas que me había puesto Hans –Dijo Jack-Norte no se que hacer, Quiero evitar el futuro pero no sé como

-Tengo una idea, Que te parece si te quedas un tiempo aquí, en mi taller –Propuso Norte –A si despejaras tu mente, Además de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ella –insinuó Norte guiñándole el ojo

Jack se sonrojo ante eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, le fascinaba esa idea, a decir verdad no había nada que le gustara más que estar con su Elsa

-Está bien Norte, Nos quedaremos aquí, voy a decirle a Elsa –Dijo Jack caminando hacia la puerta

-A si se habla Jack – Dijo Norte para después soltar una gran carcajada

Caminaba por los pasillos del taller en busca de Elsa, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada con una sola idea, El futuro, que haría, quería evitar ese terrible futuro pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo, además no sabía cómo comenzarían los hechos, Jack sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza lo único que importaba ahora era el hecho de estar con Elsa

-Elsa buena noticia nos vamos a… -Jack no pudo terminar la oración, ya que un escenario invernal se había tomado una de las habitaciones del taller de Norte, Elsa había convertido la habitación en un campo de guerra cubierto por nieve –Wow vaya Elsa –Decía Jack riendo ante tal espectáculo –Parece que mejoraste tus pode…-Jack volvió a quedar sin palabras ya que un montón de nieve le cayó encima, dejándolo de cabeza, Jack solo alcanzo a escuchar una pequeña risita, al salir de el montón de nieve pudo ver que la risita era de nada más y nada menos que de Elsa –Jajajaja muy graciosa –Dijo Jack levantándose

-Vamos debes admitir que fue divertido –Dijo Elsa

-Jeje si lo fue –Dijo Jack –Oye tienes algo en el rostro –Dijo Jack acercándose

-¿Que, qué es? –Dijo Elsa algo preocupada

-Vaya se ha ido –Dijo Jack acariciando la mejilla de Elsa

-¿Que era? –Pregunto Elsa enarcando una ceja

-Era algo sumamente hermoso –Dijo Jack-Era tu sonrisa –Jack se acerco para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, Elsa simplemente se sonrojo mientras lo veía a los ojos- Sabias que me enamoras cada vez que sonríes

-Jajaja basta Jack – Dijo Elsa aun mas sonrojada

-Pero si es verdad –rio Jack- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas te vez tan linda –Elsa no pudo hacer nada sus mejillas estaban ardiendo –Jajaja tranquila mi Reina –Dijo Jack –Casi se me olvidaba nos quedaremos aquí –Dijo Jack en forma de sorpresa

-¿Aquí? – Dijo Elsa sorprendida

-Si –Respondió Jack

-Pero Jack que pasara con el castillo –Pregunto angustiada Elsa

-Tranquila, Podemos volver cuando se nos de la gana –Dijo Jack sacando el reloj de su bolsillo –Vamos Elsa, la pasaremos muy bien, vamos di que si –Dijo Jack poniendo su mejor carita de perrito

-Está bien –Desistió finalmente Elsa

-Muy bien –Exclamo Elsa –Bien vamos, te mostrare donde dormiremos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto Exaltada Elsa y a la vez sonrojada

-Dormirás –Dijo Jack, Elsa suspiro a veces Jack era muy atrevido –Aunque se que te encantaría tener compañía –Dijo Jack para luego correr lo más lejos posible, Seguida de una furiosa Elsa, muchos duendes miraban la divertida escena de la pareja invernal

-¡Como que se escapo! –Gritaba el Rey de las pesadillas- Se supone que debiste matarlo

-Lo hice –Se excuso Hans –Dijiste que un corte sería suficiente para matarlo –Hans se cruzo de brazos –Y pues eso hice

Pitch se dio vuelta rápidamente para tomar a Hans del cuello con una de sus manos

-Estás jugando conmigo mocoso –Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, mientras comenzaba a apretarlo cada vez mas –Dame una razón para no torturarte hasta que desees estar muerto

-Se donde esta…la…Reina –Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Pitch soltara a Hans, Respiraba desesperadamente tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones tosiendo en el proceso

-¿A si? –Dijo Pitch –Y en donde esta

-En la montaña del Norte –Respondió Hans reincorporándose Yo junto con algunos soldados iremos por ella –Dijo Hans

-Mmm…Muy bien –Dijo Pitch –Te daré una última oportunidad, Tráeme a la Reina y cerramos el trato –Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa macabra

-Está bien –Dijo Hans mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Sí pero por si las dudas –Dijo Pitch mientras realizaba un movimiento de manos, En seguida una arena negra se metió en la funda de la espada de Hans –Esto si se pondrá interesante

**Pov Elsa**

No podía creerlo, hacia unas horas estaba en mi castillo helado y ahora estoy aquí con Jack en el taller de su amigo Norte, pero a decir verdad es bastante divertido, ver a Jack jugar con los duendes me divertía mucho, además de que podíamos hacer guerra de bolas de nieve cuando quisiéramos, A pesar de que Norte nos regañara por eso, Norte es algo protector con Jack, es casi como si fuera su padre, Me encanta estar con Jack, no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, solo estar juntos, Aunque últimamente e visto a Jack algo preocupado odiaba pensarlo pero al parecer era por eso, lo que había sucedido el día que llegamos aquí, lo que lamentablemente tuvimos que observar

-¿Porque? –Me pregunte en voz alta, mientras me removía mi cama, Jack había encontrado un cuarto perfecto para mí

Porque habían pasado esas cosas, quien había matados a todos, quien fue el responsable de tal escena, sentí como me dolía el estomago, sentía como la ansiedad me consumía, aunque no quería admitirlo, a pesar de que no quería que Jack se diera cuenta, tenía miedo, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de quien moriría, de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía miedo de morir, la imagen de mi misma clavada en aquella espada en la fuente de el castillo aun está en mi mente, sentía que el miedo seguía creciendo, tenía que estar tranquila, Jack estaría conmigo no importa lo que fuera a pasar Jack me protegería, eso al menos me hacía sentir más tranquila

Me recuesto en mi cama cerrando los ojos, si tenía que estar tranquila ya que mañana seria un nuevo día, solo debía de olvidarme de eso

**Fin Pov Elsa**

**-**No Por favor aléjate de mí –Gritaba Elsa corría y lanzaba rayos de hielo, Elsa corría lo más rápido que podía, sus amigos estaban muertos y todo era por su culpa no pudo protegerlos, Elsa logro correr hasta quedarse sin aliento solo para darse cuenta de que su perseguidor estaba a pasos de ella, se acercaba lentamente a ella –No por favor no –Dijo Elsa con lagrimas en los ojos, miro como su perseguidor levantaba su espada para terminarla, Elsa cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final

-Ayuda! –Grito Elsa levantándose de su cama

-Elsa tranquila, tranquila –Dijo Jack volando hasta donde estaba Elsa –Tranquila Elsa, solo fue un sueño

Elsa respiraba agitadamente, Miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver en donde estaba, pero lo único que miraba era unos ojos que la miraban fijamente acompañado de una tierna sonrisa, esos lograba hacer que Elsa se tranquilizara

-Jack –Dijo Elsa para luego abrazar a Jack que lo único que lograba hacer era acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien –Jack fue tan real…-Decía Elsa que aun no lograba tranquilizarse del el todo

-Que soñaste Elsa –Preguntaba Jack comenzando a preocuparse

-Soñé que venía por mi Jack…-Esas palabras lograron hacer que a Jack le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda –Soñé que quería matarme Jack –Jack palideció para luego abrazar a Elsa, su miedo su mayor miedo se apoderaba cada vez mas, Había intentado olvidar la horrible escena que tuvo que presenciar, Ahora Elsa había soñado con él, Esto estaba cada vez peor

-¿Elsa con quien soñaste quien era? –Le pregunto muy preocupado Jack, tenía que estar seguro de ser el, haría lo que fuera para que él se alejara de ella –¿Era Hans?

Elsa se esforzaba por recordar el rostro de quien empuñaba la espada para matarla, hasta que lo logro

-Si era el –Dijo Elsa

Jack cerró los ojos, sabía que era el quien más podría ser, Jack abrazo fuertemente a Elsa, Tenia que protegerla y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño

-Tranquila Elsa no te pasara nada, nadie te hará daño, ya verás que todo estará bien –Decía Jack

Elsa solo abrazaba a Jack buscando resguardo y consuelo en el, tenida miedo pero sabía que con Jack no pasaría nada

-Jack, puedo preguntarte algo –Dijo Elsa

-Si claro mi reina, lo que quieras

-¿Que hacías en mi cuarto a estas horas? –Pregunto algo extrañada Elsa

-Pues…-Dijo Jack- Veo que todo esté en orden

-Jack Frost me estabas espiando –Acuso Elsa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Claro que no solo quería ver que estuvieras bien –Dijo inocentemente

-Ahí sí como no –Respondió Elsa

-Oye, si tuviera que cuidarte, me quedaría toda la noche despierto cuidándote –Dijo Jack tomando a delicadamente a Elsa de su mentón para hacerla que lo viera a los ojos

Elsa sonrió

-¿Te amo lo sabías? –Dijo Elsa

-Pues si lo sabía –Dijo bromista Jack –Yo también te amo mi reina –Respondió –Bien creo que es hora de que me vaya…

-Jack

-¿Si dime? –Dijo Jack antes de salir por la puerta

-¿Qué te parece si me haces compañía esta noche? –Dijo Elsa de manera picara, logrando que Jack se sonrojara ante eso

-E..E…Esta bien-Dijo Jack yendo hacia la cama de Elsa

-Sabes te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas –Dijo Elsa

-Déjame en paz –Dijo Jack sintiendo una venganza de parte de Elsa

-Sabes que te amo

-Y yo a ti mi reina –Dijo Jack para luego acercarse a su reina y besarla

Mañana seria un nuevo día y de seguro las cosas serian diferente…

* * *

**Holaaaaaa a todos, bueno aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si a si fue pues haganmelo saber en los comentarios, una gran disculpa a todos mi lectores que los eh dejado esperando, de verdad que lo lamento, eh tenido unos problemas de inspiración y sencillamente no llegaba a mi, ademas de que e estado muy ocupado con la escuela y no e tenido tiempo de ni siquiera escribir espero puedan entender :C , gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, y como siempre quiero que sepan de que no dejare la historia ;) , nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, sin mas que decir me despido Hasta luego ;)**


	18. Capitulo 18: Niñez

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Niñez**

**El origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, todo lo que ocurre es parte de mi loca imaginación **

El comenzaba a iluminar el Polo norte anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, los pequeños duendes comenzaban a moverse dentro del taller junto con algunos yetis, comenzando a preparar la tan esperada navidad, aunque a decir verdad aun faltaban meses para eso, mientras que en una habitación la joven pareja invernal aun dormía plácidamente

Elsa se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Jack, mientras este la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro colgaba de la cama, Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro demostrando que ambos estaban muy cómodos a si, A pesar de que los espíritus no dormían Jack sabia hacerlo como todo un experto, Elsa por su parte se veía que dormía profundamente, ya hacía días que no podía dormir tan bien, Elsa lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo borroso subió una de sus manos para frotarse los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que estaba la habitación para huéspedes de Norte, Miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de Jack, quien dormía profundamente, Elsa formo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, le agradaba ver a Jack de esa manera, tan tranquilo y sobre todo con esa singular sonrisa, Se movió un poco para lograr acomodarse, al hacerlo logro hacer que Jack casi despertara, Elsa se quedo estática para ver como Jack al cabo de unos segundos volvía a quedarse dormido, Elsa fue deslizándose lejos de los brazos de Jack hasta lograr estar fuera de la cama, Tenia una gran idea, nada es mejor que un buen desayuno, y que mejor que traerlo a la cama, Elsa creo nuevamente su vestido hecho de hielo y abrió la puerta, giro la cabeza unos segundos para ver que Jack estaba completamente estirado sobre la cama, con pies y manos colgando de los bordes de la misma, se veía muy divertido

Elsa salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por el taller viendo como duendes iban de acá para allá llevando toda clase de herramientas, probablemente para hacer los juguetes, a la distancia vio a Norte quien estaba hablando con un yeti

-Mejor píntalos de rojo –Dijo Norte mirando los robots que el Yeti había pintado de azul, Norte volteo la mirada para ver Elsa venia con una mirada bastante curiosa –Oh, Elsa buenos días –Dijo Norte animadamente

-Buenos Días –Respondió Elsa

-¿Y Jack? –Pregunto Norte buscándolo con la mirada

-Durmiendo –Respondió Norte

-Pero los espíritus no dormimos…-Dijo Norte

-Lo sé pero este espíritu salió muy dormilón –Dijo Elsa riendo un poco, viendo hacia un costado viendo como uno de los duendes golpeaba a otro con un martillo par después ver como los yetis armaban unos juguetes-Creí que los duendes hacían los juguetes –Se pregunto Elsa

-Eso les hacemos creer –Dijo Norte acercándose a ella para susurrarle –Te quedo muy bonito –le dijo Norte a uno de los duendes –Jack es un gran chico –Soltó Norte sorprendiendo a Elsa

-Pues…si –Dijo Elsa con un sonrojo

-Te gusta verdad? –Dijo Norte sonreído al ver que Elsa miraba hacia abajo a las ves que jugaba con sus manos

-Si –Contesto Elsa con una sonrisa –El fue el primero en creer en mí, en no verme como un monstruo, el siempre estuvo conmigo desde que era muy pequeña…-

-Ya veo –Dijo Norte-Jack siempre a sido muy bueno de corazón, a pesar de que este en la lista de "niños malos" –Rio Norte recordando el porque

-Están hablando de mi? –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran

-Jack, Vaya…veo que dormiste bastante –Dijo Norte algo sorprendido

-Sí y la verdad hubiera continuado, pero recordé que hoy debemos ir a Arendelle, debemos revisar que nadie haya entrado al castillo, Además que mi Reina aquí tiene ganas de ir

-Cierto, entonces déjenme que repare la máquina del tiempo –Dijo Norte, saliendo del taller para ir a su oficina

-Buena mi Reina hoy es el día –Dijo Jack parándose en frente de Elsa, tomo ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos –No debes tener miedo, Norte y yo estaremos contigo en todo momento, no te pasara nada, está bien?

Elsa asiento mirando a Jack sabia que el no mentía, Jack protegería a Elsa a toda costa agradecía que Norte fuera con el, no quería que lo que sucedió con Hans volviera a pasar

Ya habían pasado meses desde que se habían escondido en el polo norte, tiempo en el cual Elsa había podido recuperarse apenas de sus pesadillas, pero como dicen el tiempo todo lo cura, Jack había notado que Elsa había estado un poco extraña estos meses que habían pasado, debían ser los nervios, hace mucho que no iban a Arendelle, o al menos eso creía Jack

-Jack – La dulce voz de la rubia logro sacar de sus pensamientos al joven de pelo blanco quien la miro con una sonrisa

-Que pasa Elsa –Pregunto Jack

-Bueno yo…-Dijo Elsa desviando la mirada hacia un lado

-Pasa algo malo –Dijo Jack acercándose para tomar suavemente una de sus mejillas para hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos –Lo que quieras decirme solo dímelo –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy sincera

-Bueno Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos en el castillo de hielo –Soltó por fin Elsa planteando una pregunta la cual Jack no logro entender

-Si, que pasa con eso –Pregunto Jack desordenando un poco su cabello sin entender aun

-Bueno cuando tu y yo…bueno cuando nosotros…-Soltaba Elsa con dificultad, Hasta que ambos lograron Escuchar La voz de Norte que venía desde otra habitación

-Listo Jack -Dijo norte mientras cruzaba él umbral de la entrada al taller -La maquina del tiempo esta lista

Jack observo como Elsa estaba ansiosa o tal vez nerviosa ella había decidió volver a su tiempo para ver como estaban las cosas en Arendelle pero él hecho de haber tenido esas pesadillas debido a lo que vio en uno de sus viajes la ponía aun más nerviosa pero Jack estaba decidió a protegerla de lo que sea que fuera a crear esa pesadilla tenia una sospecha de quien era y debía detenerlo antes de que sucediera

-Los acompañare -Esa voz saco de sus pensamiento a Jack quien miro asombrado al Guardián del asombro

-Estas seguro, no tiene que preparar las cosas para navidad -Pregunto Jack

-No te preocupes los duendes tienen la situación bajo control -Aseguro Norte dando una vuelta para poder ver a los duendes quien se perseguían unos a otros,Generando un completo desastre detrás de ellos -Bueno...Bill tiene todo bajo control -Dijo Norte sonriendo

Jack lo miro no muy convencido por sus palabras, Rodó los ojos, Al fin y al cabo no podría hacer cambiar a norte de opinión

-Esta bien vamos -Dijo Jack tomando de la mano de Elsa quien apreto con fuerza su mano, Jack sabia que esto seria difícil pero tenia que hacerlo Jack tomo con firmeza la mano de Elsa haciéndole entender que estaba con ella, Norte puso una de sus manos en él hombro de Jack, Él sabia que contaba con él apoyo de norte, ambos no dejarían que le pasara nada a Elsa, Eso hacia sentir a Jack mas seguro- Haya Vamos -Jack Presiono los botones del reloj acercandolo a él diciendo la palabra Arendelle, Jack soltó los botones Los tres cerraron los ojos esperando él teletransporte pero pasado 3 Segundos no ocurría nada ,Todos abrieron los ojos un poco confundidos

-Que paso? -Dijo Jack algo confundido o mejor dicho muy confundido, Jack volvió a intentarlo pero no ocurría nada -Norte no que habías reparado él reloj- Pregunto Jack

-Pues lo Hice - Dijo Norte tomando él Reloj, Volviendo a revisarlo -Que extraño , todo esta en orden, Además de que solo se pueden teletransportar 3 personas a la vez, es extraño que falle, Esperen un momento iré por mis herramientas -Dijo Norte saliendo del taller

-Que extraño -Jack miro él reloj no podía creer que no hubiera funcionado

-Tranquilo Jack podemos esperar un momento -Dijo Elsa poniendo su mano sobre en hombro de Jack mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Lo se pero es raro, Lo hice todo bien -Jack volvió a presionar los botones -Arendelle...

De un momento a otro Para Elsa y Jack todo se volvió negro

-Listo aquí están las...Santas Navidades*

En ese momento no habia nadie en esa habitación mas que norte y sus herramientas

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, Estaba muy mareado, trato de levantarse Poniendo sus manos en él suelo para apoyarse, abrió de sorpresa sus ojos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de hielo, Miro a su alrededor para ver que estaba en él castillo de hielo "¿Funciono?"pensó Jack -Porque no funcionó con Norte se supone que se pueden hasta 3 Personas...-Jack Sinto como alguien se quejaba a su lado, vio que era Elsa que aun estaba con los ojos cerrados

Jack se acerco a ella tomándola delicadamente del rostro

-Elsa despierta -Decía Jack un poco nervioso, Elsa se movió, Jack sabia que Elsa había escuchado su voz pero aun estaba muy mareada por él teletransporte -Por favor Elsa dime algo

-Algo –Forzó Elsa al compas que abría los ojos con dificultad

-Siempre tan bromista mi Reina –Dijo Jack riendo un poco, la ayudo a colocarse de pie viendo que efectivamente se encontraban en el castillo de hielo –Y como paso esto?-Se preguntaba Jack a si mismo era "que extraño en un segundo el reloj no funciona y al otro funciona de maravilla"

-Bueno sea como sea ya estamos aquí –Dijo Elsa soltando un suspiro, su voz notaba nerviosismo Jack pudo ver que Elsa jugaba con sus manos, Jack se acerco a ella

-Elsa tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo –Dijo Elsa tomando uno de sus mechones para luego acomodarlo detrás de su oreja despejando su rostro, Jack poso su mano sobre su mejilla –Ya te había dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos –Dijo Jack de forma tierna Elsa tomo la mano de Jack cerrando los ojos, se sentía más tranquila – Bueno que te parece si vemos el lugar –Dije comenzando a volar si soltar su mano

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos? –Decía un chico rubio en compañía de un reno una pelirroja y…un muñeco de nieve que habla?, debía admitir que era lo mas extraño que le había pasado en este día, pero como no tenia problema con eso, decidió dejar que los acompañara, aunque el sabia que cuando recuperaran el verano el desaparecería, aun que prometió a Anna no decírselo no podía evitar sentir pena por el, además que lo necesitaban ya que el sabia el camino al castillo

-Si ya falta poco –Decía el muñeco mientras iba saltando de felicidad

Anna se acerco a Kristoff viendo como miraba algo perdido el camino, debida admitir que no era el mejor guía pero gracias a habían atravesado la montaña sin ningún problema

**Anna Pov**

Vaya si que había sido un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegábamos, no podía creer que volvería a ver a Elsa, eso me hacia preguntarme, que le diría, no esperaría que todo volviera a ser como era antes solo cuando nos viéramos una vez más , aun que muy dentro de mí era lo que más quería, mire a Kristoff vaya que si era malhumorado, pero gracias a el e llagado hasta aquí, sentía que le debía muchas cosas, a pesar de que solo nos conocemos hace apenas esta mañana

-Muchas gracias –Al parecer logre sacarlo de sus pensamientos ya que volteo rápidamente a verme –Si no fuera por ti no hubiera llegado hasta aquí –Dije detenido mi paso, el al igual que yo dejamos de avanzar

-No hay de que – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera, en todo este día no había visto su sonrisa debo de admitir que me pareció muy…linda –Gracias por pagar las cosas en aquella posada –Dijo logrando que recordara como nos habíamos conocido

Me le quede viendo unos segundos que parecían años, el tampoco cortaba nuestra mirada podía ver que tenía unos ojos bastante profundos, su cabello era bastante rubio, me había perdido enteramente en sus facciones, hasta que su voz logro sacarme de aquel transe

\- Y que harás ya sabes cuando por fin encontremos a tu hermana –Dijo hablando con dificultad y desviando su mirada , eso había sido un sonrojo

-Bueno hablar con ella básicamente

-Y si es tan peligrosa como me dices no tienes miedo a que te haga daño? –Pregunto algo preocupado

-La verdad no se que ella no me haría daño

-Pues a mi me preocupa

-Que dijiste? –No sabía si había oído bien, le preocupaba que me pasara algo?

**Fin Anna Pov**

-Nada bueno te parece si seguimos –Dijo comenzando a caminar, que había sido eso, Anna acerco su mano a su pecho sentía que su corazón latía más rápido, que no sabía que era eso, era parecido lo que había sentido la primera vez que vio a Hans pero este era mucho más fuerte, acaso esto seria, Amor

-Bueno ya vimos que todo está en orden- Dijo Jack viendo que no había olvidado nada

-Gracias otra vez Jack ya sabes por acompañarme hasta aquí –Dijo Elsa con un poco de dificultad

-Tranquila sabes que haría lo que fuera por… -Jack no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio que Elsa caía al suelo, en ese momento, Jack dejo de volar para acercarse rápidamente a ella –Elsa!

-Tranquilo Jack estoy bien fue solo un pequeño mareo –Dijo Elsa quitándole importancia

-Elsa, van días en los que te a ocurrido lo mismo –"Estos mareos son muy repentinos" Pensó Jack con nerviosismo, debía ser el hecho de que habían venido hasta Arendelle, Jack ayudo a Elsa a incorporase –No vuelvas asustarme a si, Te sientes mejor?

-Algo pero tranquilo puedo estar de pie-Dijo Elsa separándose de Jack

-¿Elsa? –Ambos levantaron la vista, esa voz la conocían a la perfección era Anna

-Es Anna –Dijo Elsa, mientras intentaba obtener más fuerza en sus piernas

-No es extraño –Dijo Jack

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Elsa

-El hecho de que estemos solo y luego interrumpa Anna, siento que alguien en algún otro universo esta pasando por lo mismo y de hecho creo que al le va bastante mal

-No creo Jack, quédate aquí – Dijo Elsa encaminándose a la escalera

-Anna – Dijo Elsa llamando la atención de Anna

-Elsa, estas diferente…-Dijo Anna con una expresión de sorpresa –te queda el cambio y este palacio es hermoso- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Gracias no imagine de lo que era capaz –Dijo Elsa

-De verdad siento lo que paso –Comenzó Anna –De a ver sabido yo…-Pero Elsa la corto

-No no no, descuida no tienes que disculparte, pero por favor ya vete

-Pero recién llegue

-Tu perteneces a Arendelle –Replico Elsa

-Al igual que tu –Rebatió Anna

-No, Anna yo pertenezco aquí, sola –Al decir eso se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ella bien sabia que no estaba sola – Aquí puedo ser yo sin dañar a los demás

-De hecho hablando de eso…-Iba a decir Anna pero se le interrumpió

-59, 60! –Escucho Anna a lo que Elsa se alarmo

-Que que es eso?

-Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos –Entro un muy feliz olaf al palacio

-Olaf? –Dijo Elsa extrañada

-Si tú me creaste, ya no me recuerdas? –Dijo Olaf bajando la cabeza

-¿Y ahora tienes vida? –Pregunto aun más extrañada Elsa

-Sí creo que si – Respondió Olaf

-Elsa éramos tan cercanas, podemos ser a si ahora –Elsa iba a replicar sus palabras pero sintió una presencia que aterrizaba a su lado

-¿Es raro con cuánta gente te topas en un palacio de hielo no es raro? –Dijo Jack sonriente

-Jack te dije que esperaras arriba

-Emm ups – Dijo Jack levantando sus hombros

-Quien es el –Dijo una muy seria Anna

-Anna el es Jack mi…-Elsa dudo si decir aquella palabra en frente de su hermana

-Su novio –Se adelanto Jack –Anna soy yo Jack nos conocimos cuando…-Jack apenas pudo terminar para sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que logro mandarlo a metros de donde estaban ellos

-Anna!-Protesto Elsa –¿Porque lo golpeaste a si?

-Me alegas de que me voy a casar con alguien el mismo día que lo conocí pero claro tu puedes estar con una persona, y que yo sepa solo lo e visto hoy, lo que me lleva a pensar que lo conociste este mismo día no es así? – Dijo Anna algo alterada, mientras que Olaf iba en donde se encontraba Jack

-Tú eres Jack Frost –Dijo Olaf algo asombrado

-Sip –Dijo acariciando su mejilla golpeada –Y tu quien eres amiguito

-Olaf –Dijo –Y adoro los abrazos –Acto seguido abrazo a Jack

-Como es que un muñeco de nieve está vivo? , digo e visto duendes, conejos gigantes y esas cosas pero jamás esto –Dijo Jack sorprendido

-Elsa me dio vida –Dijo Olaf dejando sorprendido a Jack

-Elsa logro darte vida? –Dijo Jack perplejo mirando en dirección a Elsa

-Es diferente Anna, lo conozco hace demasiado tiempo –Dijo Elsa

-Como digas –Dijo Anna con cara de fastidio para luego suspirar –Elsa te extraño mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto

-Y yo a ti Anna-Dijo Acerándose a su hermana, para tomarse de las manos

-Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y cantábamos en ingles? –Dijo Anna con una sonrisa

-Si lo recuerdo –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Lamento todo lo que paso Elsa

-Está bien no tienes que disculparte –Dijo Elsa

-Todo quedo en el pasado –Dijo Anna

-¿Quedo?-Dijo Elsa

**Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start **

**But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart **

**Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me **

**You have no idea how great it feels to be free **

**Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right**

**Elsa: And forget who's wrong**

**Ambas: Okay!**

**Elsa: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court**

**Ambas: Cause life's too short**

**Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know**

**Ambas: Life's too short**

**Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow**

**Anna: Wohohooo**

**Ambas: I never understood, but now I do**

**Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you**

**Anna: So you'll come back, then.**

**Elsa: Back?**

**Anna: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?**

**Elsa: Oh.**

**Anna: Sooo...**

**Elsa: I don't believe you!**

**Anna: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...**

**Elsa: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!**

**Anna: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends**

**Elsa: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage**

**Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page**

**Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place**

**And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!**

**Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!**

**Bye-bye!**

**Anna: Wait!**

**Elsa: Cause life's too short**

**Anna: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!**

**You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place**

**Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is**

**Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!**

**Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care**

**You're a fool who married a stranger!**

**Anna: That is so unfair**

**Ambas: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!**

**HAH! Life's too short!**

**Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me**

**Elsa: La la lalala laaaa**

**Ambas: Life's too short!**

**Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see**

**Anna: You don't know**

**Elsa: You have no idea**

**Ambas: What I've been through**

**Because of you**

**Life's too short to waste another minute**

**Life's too short to even have you in it**

**Life's too short**

En ese momento Elsa disparo a Anna accidentalmente logrando darle a Anna en el corazón ante la atenta mirada de Olaf y Jack mientras que la cara de Elsa reflejaba horror mientras que veía como su hermana caía al suelo inconsciente

**Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada de verdad no tengo como disculparme por la gran ausencia que tenido, pasaron muchos meses, y la verdad lo siento la verdad tuve problemas con Fanfiction pero nada grave y otra son mis padres, unos problemas familiares por aquí y por aca, pero estoy de vuelta y como les dije antes no importa que pase no dejare de subir capítulos, espero que este le haya gustado este capitulo, se que me e demorado pero tranquilos que la historia seguirá, muchas gracias por su comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, Buenas noches **


	19. Capitulo 19: La pesadilla

**Capitulo Diecinueve : La Pesadilla**

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, el siguiente relato es con el fin de entretenerle, que tengan buena lectura ;)**

-Y dices que Jack se fue con Elsa de repente –Preguntaba conejo siguiendo a Norte por el taller

-A si es -Dijo Norte llegando a su oficina, Ya habían pasado horas desde que Elsa y Jack habían ido a Arendelle y aun no regresaban, eso hacía que Norte se preocupare de sobre manera –Tenemos que ir –Dijo Norte por fin decidido, logrando sorprender al Conejo de Pascua

-Piensas que vamos a ir hasta haya por ese mocoso mal agradecido? -Dijo Conejo excusándose para no ir

-Pues si, qué opinas tu Meme – Dijo Norte mirándolo, a lo que Meme dibujo encima de su cabeza un pulgar hacia arriba, Conejo se sorprendió

-Espera desde hace cuanto estas ahí –Pregunto Conejo sorprendido al ver a su compañero Guardián

-Bien son 2 contra 1 Ganamos –Dijo Norte comenzando a buscar algo en su escritorio

-Y cómo demonios piensas que vamos a llegar hasta ellos- Pregunto Conejo

-Con esto –Dijo Norte sacando un reloj de su escritorio

**En el Castillo de hielo**

-¡Anna!-Grito Elsa acercándose a ella, viendo como esta caía fuertemente al suelo –Anna, no –Dijo Elsa agachándose para levantar su cabeza del suelo

-No puede ser –Dijo Jack levantándose del suelo para salir corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas, seguidos de Olaf, llegaron estando a menos de metro de ellas –No…

-Iré por ayuda – Dijo Olaf mientras salía disparado hacia las puertas del palacio

-Elsa…-Dijo Jack acercándose a ella, viendo su expresión de horror –Elsa todo estará bien –Dijo Jack, pero Elsa parecía no escucharlo

-Lo volví a hacer, volví a hacerle daño…-Dijo Elsa con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Elsa no, tranquila todo va a estar bien –Repitió Jack tratando de tomar su mano

-Soy un monstruo –Se dijo Elsa a si misma bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar, Jack quien no encontraba palabras simplemente se limito a abrazarla y besar su cabello

-Elsa escúchame todo estará bien, a Anna no le pasara nada, mírame…-Dijo Jack tomándola de la mejilla obligándola a mirarlo –Te prometo que no dejare que a Anna le pase nada –Elsa tomo la mono de Jack comenzando a llorar de nuevo, Jack la abrazo fuertemente par luego separarse y ver a Anna que seguía inconsciente

-Anna –Se escucho decir a sus espaldas, Jack volteo la vista para ver como entraba Olaf junto con un chico rubio bastante robusto

-Really?, Cuando dijiste ir a buscar ayuda pensé que estabas jugando, digo que probabilidades ahí de encontrar a alguien en esta montaña –Dijo Jack pero al parecer nadie logro escucharlo

-Que le paso –Dijo Kristoff arrodillándose junto a ellos

-Elsa accidentalmente le dio con sus poderes –Respondió Olaf

Jack quien sostenía la mano de Elsa, noto como esta apretaba fuertemente su mano al escuchar esas palabras

-Quien eres tú –Pregunto Elsa apenas

-No creo que eso importe mucho ahora –Dijo Kristoff tomando a Anna entre sus brazos -Tenemos que llevarla a una cama a descansar

-Sígueme –Dijo Jack confiando en las palabras de Kristoff –Olaf quédate con Elsa un momento –Pidió Jack

-Está bien –Dijo Olaf acercándose a Elsa quien miraba como se llevaban a Anna

-Ponla aquí –Dijo Jack indicándole a Kristoff la cama, Dejo a Anna suavemente en la cama mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente

-Muy bien necesitare algunas cosas –Dijo Mirando a Jack y quedando pasmado- Espera, Jack Frost? –Pregunto Kristoff con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿Cómo es que todos me conocen? –Se pregunto a si mismo Jack sin poder saber como el lo conocía, paso Años sin que nadie lo viera y ahora todo el mundo logra verlo, este debía ser su día de suerte

-Me contaban cuentos historias sobre ti cuando era niño, mi familia es algo… como decirlo peculiar –Dijo Kristoff –Nunca creí que fueras real, soy un gran admirador tuyo

-Gracias…¿Espera ahí historias de mi? –Dijo Jack sin creerlo

-Muchas –Comento Kristoff -¿Cómo es que estas aquí, tú hiciste este castillo? –Pregunto algo ilusionado

-No, fue Elsa –Contesto Jack

-Conoces a la hermana de Anna

-Larga Historia –Dijo Jack riendo –Sabes aun no conozco tu nombre

-Kristoff –Contesto

-Christopher? –Repitió Jack difícilmente

-Kristoff –Repitió con cansancio, ya era suficiente con que Anna no supiera su nombre

-Anna se pondrá bien –Dijo Jack con duda

-Si, por ahora tendrá que descansar, mañana por la mañana iré por lo que necesito –Dijo Kristoff

-Está bien, iré a decírselo a Elsa –Dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación

-Ya no falta mucho –Dijo Hans mirando su mano para luego apretarla –Muy pronto seré Rey

Los hombres de Hans habían decidido detenerse para seguir mañana por la mañana hasta llegar al castillo el cual podían ver a la distancia, Hans comenzó a escuchar unos susurros que venían de la oscuridad, de pronto vio como una sombra emergía y se acercaba a el

-¿Pitch? –Pregunto en voz alta Hans, pudo ver que se trataba de el –¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Venia a repetirte lo que debes de hacer – Dijo Pitch con voz bastante seria –Si quieres ser Rey nada debe de salir mal

-¡Se lo que debo hacer! –Grito Hans, Pitch rápidamente arrojo una arena negra que comenzó a estrangular a Hans, Pitch se acerco a el

-Mas te vale que sepas lo que haces, si no veras lo que es el miedo y no habrá lugar en este mundo en el cual te puedas esconder de mi -Dijo Pitch para soltarlo y dejar que sus pulmones recobraran el aire –Recuerda haz que Frost sienta que es el miedo luego termina con él y con la Reina miedosa, hazla sufrir hasta que desee estar muerta

-No ahí problema –Dijo Hans con cara de desprecio

Pitch desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Hans completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad helada

-Elsa –Dijo Jack, mientras se acercaba a ella que miraba hacia la pared sin despegar la vista de ella

Elsa no decía ni una sola palabra, Jack veía como sus ojos estaban perdidos y vacios

-Elsa…-Repitió Jack tocando el hombro de Elsa haciéndola volver en si

-Jack –Dijo Elsa mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida, para luego agachar la cabeza, Elsa no podía olvidar aquella horrible escena, Jack lentamente hizo que Elsa lo mirara a los ojos

-Elsa Anna está bien ella se pondrá mejor, Ese sujeto llamado Kristoff que podría mejorarse –Jack esbozo una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Elsa se llenaban de ilusión –Ella esta aun un poco delicada, si quieres podemos ir a verla…-Dijo Jack

-No no –Dijo Elsa rápidamente –está mejor así

-Está bien –Dijo Jack para ver hacia todos lados –Donde esta Olaf

-No lo sé, dijo que regresaría en un rato

-Ya veo –Dijo Jack –Elsa es algo tarde no crees que deberías descansar

-No Jack, no tengo sueño

Jack con un movimiento de su mano logro crear un sofá de hielo, tomo la mano de Elsa y la llevo hasta el, Elsa se sentó y Jack se gano a su lado pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y pegándola a ella

-Vamos mi Reina debes descansar, no me gusta verte a si –Dijo Jack dándole un pequeño beso en su cabello –Sabes Elsa si algo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría, prometo protegerte sin importar lo que pase, Elsa…-Jack observo mejor a Elsa y pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados ya se había quedado dormida, Jack sonrió ante aquello, Elsa se acomodaba en el pecho de Jack mientras el cargaba su cabeza junto a la de ella –Dulces sueños mi reina

Los rayos de sol daban en la cara del espíritu del invierno logrando despertarlo, Jack miro a todos lados, ya era de día, se había quedado dormido, pudo ver que Elsa seguía a su lado aun dormida, Jack estiro uno de sus brazos mientras bostezaba

-Dormir se siente tan bien –Dijo Jack al momento que sintió como Elsa despertaba

-Bueno días mi Reina –Dijo Jack –No que no tenias sueño –Dijo Jack riendo un poco, Elsa sonrió

-No pensé que El cansancio me ganara, estaba muy cómoda

-Te parece si te preparo un buen desayuno

-Está bien-Dijo Elsa al momento que se ponía de pie

-Muy bien iré por las cosas para prepararlo

-Bueno días –Dijo Kristoff bajando por las escaleras de hielo

-Bueno días –Dijo Elsa y Jack

-Veo que durmieron muy bien –Dijo Kristoff sonriendo

-No tienes idea de cómo –Dijo Jack estirándose –Como esta Anna –Pregunto Jack viendo como Elsa abría aun mas los ojos y miraba a Kristoff esperando su respuesta

-Ella está mejor-Dijo Kristoff viendo como Elsa se tranquilizaba

-Bueno alguien quiere desayunar -Dijo Jack

-¡Yo! –Dijo Olaf apareciendo desde otro cuarto-

-Olaf donde estuviste –Pregunto Jack agachándose para quedar al nivel del muñeco de nieve

-Es que me perdí pero ya estoy aquí –Dijo Olaf abrazando a Jack, mientras Kristoff y Elsa solo reían

-Bien iré por las cosas para desayunar –Dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se quedo estático antes de abrirla

-Jack –Pregunto Elsa al ver que no se movía

-¡TODOS AL SUELO! –Grito para luego volar hasta donde estaba Elsa y abrazarla, una gran explosión hizo que todos se fueran contra las paredes mientras pedazos de hielo volaban en todas direcciones dándole a Kristoff y a Jack en la espalda, la explosión dejo un gran agujero en la entrada del castillo

-Elsa esta bien –Dijo Jack, mientras ella asentía apenas

-Jack tu espalda –Dijo Elsa preocupada

-No es nada tranquila sabes que no puedo morir –Dijo Jack sonriéndole

-Jack se levanto lentamente mientras veía como Olaf había quedado inconsciente y Kristoff estaba aun en el suelo –Kristoff estas bien-Dijo llegando hasta a el

-Sí, solo es un pequeño dolor en el brazo –Dijo Kristoff mientras quitaba los pedazos de hielo de su brazos, Jack veía como sangraba mientras Kristoff se ponía de pie-Tranquilo estoy bien

-Vaya a sí que lograste sobrevivir después de todo

Jack volteo rápidamente para ver a Hans entrando al castillo

-Hans –Dijo Jack para cambiar sus expresión a una de odio -Que estas haciendo aquí –Pregunto Jack

-Terminar lo que empecé –Dijo Hans mientras aproximadamente 10 hombres salían a sus espaldas –Y esta vez si te matare –Dijo Sacando su espada

Jack volteo a ver a Elsa, demostraba una expresión de terror, Jack recordó aquella vez, ese futuro en donde todos estaban muertos, Jack apretó el puño, no dejaría que eso pasara

Hans sonrió mientras con su espada indicaba hacia adelante, todos los hombres que estaban con Hans corrieron hacia donde estaba Jack y Kristoff, Jack congelo a 2 mientras Kristoff peleaba con uno logrando quitarle su espada, Jack miro a Elsa con miedo en sus ojos

-¡Corre!–Le grito Jack sacando a Elsa de su trance, corrió escaleras arriba ante la atenta mirada de Hans

-Vayan por ella –Dijo Hans, dos hombres con ballestas corrieron hacia la escaleras, pero una pared de hielo se interpuso en su camino, Hans golpeo a Jack logrando que la pared de hielo desapareciera, Los hombres continuaron mientras Jack caía al suelo por el golpe mientras veía a Hans de pie –No puedes salvarla–Dijo Hans levantando su espada para dirigirla hacia Jack

Jack cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero un fuerte sonido hizo que los abriera de nuevo

Vio como la espada de Hans era sostenida por un látigo de arena dorada que frenaba el golpe, Jack extendió la mano y disparo un rayo de hielo que empujo a Hans haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared, Jack volteo la vista, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos

-¡Chicos! –Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Norte –Gracias –Dijo Jack sonriendo viéndolos a todos

-Para eso están los amigos Jack-Dijo Norte colocando su mano sobre el hombro del espíritu del invierno- Jack ahí algo que debes saber sobre Elsa –Pero fueron interrumpidos

-Si ya terminaron de charlas podrían ayudarme –Dijo Kristoff difícilmente mientras trataba de someter a uno de los hombres de Hans

Los guardianes corrieron comenzando a pelear contra los hombres de Hans, Meme durmió a algunos con su arena mientras que Conejo y Norte los derribaban dejándolos fuera de combate, Hans veía como los otro caían, sonrío y corrió hacia la escalera para poder ir al segundo piso , Jack desvió la mirada para ver como Hans se escapaba

-Mierda –Dijo Jack volando hacia el rápidamente

Hans logro llegar al segundo piso para ver como Elsa tenia a 2 de sus hombres totalmente sometidos, uno clavado en la pared con púas de hielo pero sin ninguna herida mientras que al otro lo empujaba con un bloque de hielo

-Que le parece –Dijo Hans riendo –Al final el monstruo decide hacer lo que hace mejor…hacerle daño a las personas –Dijo Hans sacando su espada

Elsa dejo de usar su magia, recordó lo que le había hecho a Anna Elsa cayó de rodillas al suelo, Las palabras de Hans le dolían y mas porque eran ciertas

-No te preocupes Elsa –Comenzó Hans quien se encontraba parado al lado de ella –Tu sufrimiento acabara ahora…

-¡No! –Jack apareció para empujar fuertemente a Hans contra una pared para comenzar a golpearlo –Aléjate de ella –Gritaba Jack quien seguía golpeando a Hans, Hans bloqueo un golpe de Jack para darle un golpe en el estomago para luego agarrarlo del cuello y golpearlo contra la pared levantándolo, Jack sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo de Hans quien comenzó a reía

-No lo vez, ella es un monstruo –Dijo Hans haciendo enojar a Jack –Y sabes que se hacen con los monstruos…-Jack miraba con odio a Hans, el lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, de pronto Jack abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Jack boto un poco de aire, lentamente miro hacia abajo viendo como la espada atravesaba totalmente abdomen –Los matas

Jack con ambas manos sujeto la espada de Hans para poder alejarla de sí mismo, pero Hans hacia cada vez más fuerza hacia adelante haciendo que Jack comenzara a escupir sangre, Hans veía como la vida de los ojos d Jack comenzaba a irse mientras los brazos del mismo dejaban de luchar contra la espada

-¡Déjalo! –Se escucho un grito desesperado, Jack logro abrir uno de sus ojos para ver como Elsa sujetaba a Hans del brazo que sostenía la espada mientras forcejeaba con el

-¡Suéltame! –Exigió Hans golpeándola en el estomago mandándola hasta el otro lado de la habitación

Jack abrió sus ojos tras ver a Elsa tirada en el suelo, Jack apretó su puño sintiendo como lograba romper su propia piel, Levanto su brazo con todas sus fuerzas y Hans apenas se dio vuelta recibió un puñetazo que logro alejarlo de el, Jack cayo con la espada que había dejado una marca en la pared llena de sangre, Jack veía como Hans estaba en el suelo, sentía un ardor en el estomago, veía como la sangre no paraba de brotar, como pudo logro ponerse de pie, vio la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo, Jack no lo pensó y se acerco a ella

-Jack… –Dijo Elsa levantándose apenas, viendo como Jack tomaba la espada

Apenas La tomo del mango la espada, una arena negra brotaba de ella escalando por el brazo de Jack, la expresión de el cambio a una de terror la arena recorrió su cuerpo colocándose en su estomago haciendo desaparecer la herida provocada por la espada, Jack cayó de rodillas, comenzó a sentir un dolor diferente, ya no era solo dolor, también era miedo, la arena comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Jack quien levanto la cabeza comenzando a gritar, la arena comenzó a meterse por su boca hasta desaparecer totalmente dentro del ,dejándolo de rodillas con la cabeza hacia arriba, Jack bajo la cabeza, su mano apretaba con fuerza la espada sin soltarla, Jack abrió los ojos los cuales estaban completamente negros, sonrió de una manera que logro hacer que Elsa tuviera miedo

-Jack…-Susurro Elsa

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap, si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores y si tranquilos no dejare de escribir no los dejaría con la duda jajajaja Un perfecto desastre esta en proceso me quede sin imaginación pero ya verán que en estos días subiré la actualización, lo que viene después será impactante, un saludos a todos sobre todo a los que me siguen y logran aguantar tanto tiempo sin que yo actualize muchas gracias de verdad, no olviden comentar y darle favoritos, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, hasta luego ;)**


	20. Capitulo 20: Fuerte

**Capitulo Veinte: Fuerte**

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, el siguiente relato es con el fin de entretenerle, que tengan buena lectura ;)**

Jack estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras a su alrededor la arena negra flotaba en el aire, con una de sus manos sujetando la espada con fuerza levanto la cabeza lentamente mostrando una sonrisa que logro hacer que Elsa sintiera miedo, su cabello se torno un poco más gris y las puntas de este se tornaron negras, mientras que sus ojos eran negros

-¿Jack? –Pregunto Elsa acercándose a Jack quien se ponía de pie mirando hacia la nada

Jack miro Hans quien estaba tirado en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de el para comenzar a caminar hacia él, Hans posaba su mano en su rostro juntos donde recibió aquel golpe de Jack sacudió la cabeza y vio como Jack iba por él, Hans comenzó a reír algo nervioso por como Jack caminaba hacia él y por como lo miraba fijamente además de que se veía diferente

-Veo que lograste recuperarte –Dijo Hans notando que la herida que le había hecho había desaparecido y solo su sudadera estaba rota, Hans comenzó a temblar hasta que Jack estuvo a su lado –Que estas…-Jack lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta repentinamente –Espera Espera –Grito Hans, Jack frunció el ceño de un solo golpe en el rostro logro dejar inconsciente a Hans, Elsa se tapo la boca ante aquella escena, nunca había visto a Jack hacer tal cosa, sin soltarlo comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta las escaleras

-Jack espera –Dijo Elsa al ver como este se dirija a las escaleras, Elsa trataba de seguirlo, pero el dolor en el estomago hacia que esta se detuviera –Demonios –Elsa se arrodillo del dolor solo para ver con la vista algo borrosa como Jack atraviesa el umbral de la habitación

Jack comenzó a levitar, luego de eso dejo caer a Hans hasta donde todos estaban peleando, El sonido que genero el cuerpo de Hans al caer al suelo logro hacer que todos dejaran de pelear y vieran como Jack baja despacio Hasta estar al lado del cuerpo de Hans, Muchos no daban crédito ante esto, pero veían que Jack lo había logrado, había detenido a Hans

-Jack –Dijo Norte-Lo lograste- Dijo Norte, Jack no presto atención a eso, Norte noto algo distinto algo extraño, Jack no ere el de siempre

-Que se supone que haces mocoso -Dijo Conejo acercándose a este, pero Jack lo ignoro por completo, Jack miro a todos los hombres de Jack, Los mismos que habían atacado el castillo comenzaron a temblar la mayoría emprendió retirada, Jack estiro la mano para de un potente disparo de mano lograra congelar a todos los hombres de Hans, mientras que a los que se quedaron sufrieron el mismo destino

-Jack no –Dijo Elsa bajando difícilmente las escaleras mientras todos los guardianes estaban estáticos ante lo que había hecho Jack

-Wow no sabía que Jack podía hacer eso –Dijo Norte asombrado y asustado a la vez

Elsa logro llegar al lado de Norte algo adolorida, Norte que Elsa estaba a su lado, la ayudo a mantenerse en pie, mientras ella respiraba agitada, Elsa veía como todo se le hacía borroso

-Norte tienes que hacer algo… –Dijo Elsa a lo cual Norte no entienda a que se refería –Ese no es Jack…–Dijo Elsa con miedo

Jack volteo la vista a ver a Hans quien estaba en el suelo, Frunció el ceño y luego levanto la espada ante la atenta mirada para luego bajarla violentamente a lo que todos quienes miraban gritar "No" Conejo quien estaba más cerca de el no lo dudo y lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente haciendo que este se detuviera, Jack se detuvo en seco sin apartar la vista de Hans

-Hey! , Detente muchacho que haces, ya ganamos –Dijo Conejo, Giro la vista lentamente y vio como la mano de conejo sujetaba su brazo para luego desviar la mirada ante conejo y en un rápido movimiento golpeo a conejo lanzándolo contra Kristoff quien apenas había logrado volver a levantarse, Norte, Meme y Elsa se sorprendieron y vieron como Conejo caía sobre Kristoff dejándolos a ambos en el suelo

-No espera, detente Jack – Jack después de eso Volteo a ver a Hans con una sonrisa retorcida para luego tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo logrando que los pies de este no tocaran el suelo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la espada con fuerza –No lo hagas –Grito Norte mientras Elsa tapaba sus ojos

Jack estaba a punto de atacar a Hans pero sintió como su brazo derecho era detenido con firmeza, Volteo la vista rápidamente para mirar como su brazo derecho era detenido fuertemente por un látigo de arena dorado, Jack tiraba de este pero no lograba que su brazo avanzara, volteo aun más la vista para ver como meme sujetaba su brazo tirándolo hacia el

-Eso meme sostenlo –Lo animaba Norte, Meme dibujaba un pulgar arriba mientras lanzo otro látigo para sujetar El otro brazo de Jack pero este saco el brazo evitando que lo sujetaran, Jack sonrió para luego tirar a del látigo que sostenía su brazo logrando atraer a meme hacia él, quien lo sujeto del cuello de su traje, lo estrello contra el suelo fuertemente sin soltarlo, Jack lo miraba a los ojos para luego hablar, pero su voz no era la de siempre era mucho más grave

-No te resistas al miedo hombrecito –Dijo Jack, viendo como Meme ponía cara de sorpresa, Jack no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Meme hasta que de un solo ataque de su espada logro atravesar al Guardián de los Sueños, Jack vio como de los ojos de meme desaparecía su vida mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, Jack lo soltó y levanto su espada de el, comenzando a reír ante lo que había hecho mientras el cuerpo de Meme comenzaba desaparecer haciéndose Arena dorada, en el lugar donde estaba meme se vea la fisura que había dejado la espada

Norte quien estaba ahí de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, mientras de su boca no salían palabras que expresaran lo que había visto, Elsa por su parte tapaba su boca, mientras viejos miedos comenzaban a crecer lentamente dando a entender de que esto era lo que había visto esa vez, a si es como debía ocurrir

-Ahora si voy a matarte –Dijo Conejo corrió desde la otra habitación para golpear a Jack logrando lanzarlo contra la pared –Norte debemos salir de aquí –Dijo Conejo Expresando miedo, pero Norte no Reaccionaba –Norte! –Elsa estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Norte quien se arrodillo para tapar su rostro

Jack salto sobre conejo tratando de cortarlo con la espada pero este lo esquivo tomando su brazo para torcerlo detrás de su espalda, conejo apoyo una de sus patas en la espalda de Jack jalando su brazo de lado opuesto logrando rompérselo, pero este no había soltado la espada, "Demonios este mocoso no suelta esa espada" Pensó Conejo, Jack se dio vuelta con el brazo roto ante la mirada sorprendida de Conejo, Jack de un tirón de su brazo logro ponerlo en su lugar sonriendo ampliamente

-Que mierda eres –Dijo Conejo, Jack trato de golpearlo pero este detuvo su golpe, Jack trato de cortarlo con la espada pero conejo se agacho apoyando sus manos en el suelo para golpear con una de sus patas la mano con la que sostenía la espada logrando a si que este la soltara –Haber que haces sin tu juguetito –Dijo Conejo sonriendo

Elsa quien volteo a ver como Kristoff yacía en el suelo y Conejo pelaba con Jack, Elsa vio que Norte estaba peor que nadie no lograba dar crédito a todo lo que pasaba, Hasta que Elsa decidió que tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, como estaban las cosas, Jack terminaría matándonos a todos

-Norte, Norte –Le dijo Haciendo que despabilara –Norte tenemos que salir de aquí, si nos quedamos Jack nos matara a todos –Nunca pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, y jamás pensó que tendría miedo a el

-Pero que haremos –Pregunto Norte que por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, Ver como Meme moría lo había dejado completamente inútil

-Tenemos que salir de aquí o no matara –Repetía Elsa

-Tal vez no tengamos que salir nosotros de aquí –Dijo Norte, Veía como Jack y Conejo caminaban en círculos sin quitarse la vista

Conejo golpeo a Jack en el rostro pero este lo golpeo en el estomago devuelta para luego golpearlo en la barbilla, Jack rodeo con sus brazos a Conejo, para luego comenzar a apretarlo, Conejo comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras escuchaba como sus brazos comenzaban a romperse, Jack solo sonreía mientras continuaba apretando con cada vez más fuerza hasta que conejo dejo de oponerse a la fuerza de Jack, complacido Jack lo soltó para recoger su espada y levantarla para atacar a Conejo

-Jack espera –Dijo una voz que logro que Jack se detuviera, Jack dio media vuelta para ver que se trataba de Elsa –Jack detente por favor -Dijo Elsa al borde del llanto –No sigas –repetia Elsa acercándose pero Jack retrocedió unos pasos –Se que estas ahí Jack –Dijo Elsa estirando la mano para posarla en la mejilla- Jack- a lo cual Jack al principio se enojo con el tacto pero luego vio como este se tranquilizaba y posaba su mano sobre la de Elsa

-Elsa –Dijo Jack con esa voz grave pero reconociendo a Elsa

Ella logro ver en sus ojos aquel Jack de antes pudo ver ese azul en sus ojos

Jack sintió como una poderosa ventisca daba en sus espalda, Jack soltó la mano de Elsa para dar media vuelta y ver que había un portal en medio de la habitación y que a su lado estaba Norte, Conejo que estaba semiinconsciente logro ver el Plan de Norte Jack Molesto dio una vuelta pero sintió como la pata de Conejo lo empujaban al Portal mientras caía dentro del este se cerró rápidamente dejando a la habitación en silencio

-Estas bien- Le pregunto Norte hiendo Hasta donde estaba Elsa

-Si estoy bien –Dijo Elsa, respirando algo dificl

-Pues yo no –Dijo un adolorido un Conejo tirado en el suelo

-Norte –Dijo Elsa llamando la atención de él mientras ayudaba a Conejo a levantarse

-Que pasa Elsa –Dijo Norte

-En ese momento en que él se detuvo pude verlo, a Jack el aun está ahí – Dijo Elsa –Tenemos que recuperarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo –Dijo Elsa preocupada

-Tranquila Elsa eso haremos- Le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro- Peor primero debeos recuperarnos-Elsa entendía a la perfección, mientras ella le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa, Elsa aun sentía miedo no podía olvidar esa sonrisa de Jack y su pesadilla, recordaba a su Hermana que aun estaba mal, Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que recuperar a Jack y salvar a Anna, Tenía que ser fuerte por los Dos


	21. Capitulo 21: Odio

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Odio**

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, el siguiente relato es con el fin de entretenerle, que tengan buena lectura Antes de comenzar con el Cap me gustaría que se quedaran hasta al final y escucharan unas…o más bien leyeran el por qué de mi "desaparición", bueno no les quito más tiempo Disfruten**

Elsa- Dijo Kristoff corriendo donde estaba ella junto a los guardianes que estaban mal heridos-Están bien? –Preguntaba algo alterado Kristoff –Donde esta Jack? –La pregunta que llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación hizo que a Elsa le brotaran unas lagrimas de los ojos, Norte coloco su mano en el hombro de Elsa

-Es Difícil decirlo, pero ya no es el Jack que conocíamos- Dijo –El…-Norte hizo una pausa recordando como Meme había muerto a causa de Jack

-Sé que es Difícil Norte –Dijo Elsa- El jamás haría esas cosas

-Pues mientras me golpeaba parecía que lo disfrutaba-Dijo Conejo-El niño se volvió loco

-No creo que sea eso conejo, Conozco bien a Jack –Aseguro Elsa – Además esos ojos no eran los de él, estaban llenos de odio y esa arena negra…

Tanto Norte como Conejo abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y se miraron mutuamente

-Dijiste ¿Arena negra?- Pregunto Norte a Elsa

-Si en el momento en que Jack tomo la espada de Hans, la Arena recorrió todo su cuerpo, a partir de eso Jack comenzó a comportarse diferente

-Sabía que era obra de el –Dijo Conejo, mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes y se sujetaba el estomago

Elsa los miraba confundidos, veía como Norte se tomaba de su barba mientras conejo miraba al piso haciendo muecas de dolor mientras pasaba sus patas por su torso

-No entiendo que les sucede- Dijo Elsa

Conejo vio a Norte con cara de preocupación mientras este le devolvía la mirada

-¿Le decimos?- Dijo Conejo

-¿Decirme que? –Dijo Elsa ya empezando a asustarse –Les juro que si algo le pasa a Jack yo…

-¿Elsa?- En ese momento todos quedaron estáticos, a Elsa le invadieron un millón de emociones, Tristeza, alegría, euforia y terror, al darse media vuelta pudo ver como su hermana estaba sentada en la cama y a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, Elsa soltó unas lagrimas mientras corría a abrazarla

-¡Anna! –Dijo Elsa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza como si por un segundo se la fueran a quitar

-Elsa me lastimas –Dijo Anna sonriendo –también me alegra verte

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre, me sentía tan culpable…-Decía Elsa intentando disculparse pero Anna le coloco un dedo en sus labios

-Yo también te quiero Elsa –Dijo Anna

-¡Anna!- Kristoff se abalanzo sobre Anna abrazándola, Elsa retrocedió un poco sorprendida pero luego sonrió al ver el gran afecto que le tenía Kristoff a su hermana y de cómo la cuido la vez de accidente del día anterior

\- Y Elsa no me vas a presentar a tus amigos –Dijo Anna separándose de Kristoff mientras el se sentaba junto a Anna en la cama

-Cierto – Dijo Elsa mientras miraba a a Norte y a Conejo- Bueno Anna creo que a ellos ya los conoces, El es Santa Claus y el Conejo de pascua

En menos de lo que cualquiera se pudiera dar cuenta Anna ya estaba abrazando a Santa antes de que el pudiera si quiera saludarla

-¡Eres Real, Eres Real! –Gritaba Anna mientras lo abrazaba

-Por supuesto que soy Real –Dijo Norte riendo, Anna lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos para luego tirar de su barba soltando un alarido de dolor de parte de Norte

-Lo siento tenía que comprobarlo- Dijo Anna mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca de vergüenza, y algunos de los presentes contenían su risa- Santa me e portado muy bien estas ultimas semana y quería pedirte si tu…podrías…uuuh

En eso Anna cayó hacia un lado pero norte logro atraparla, dándose cuenta de que se había desmayado

-Anna…-Dijo Elsa corriendo a donde estaba ella, Norte la sostenía con delicadez mientras Anna respiraba agitada mente y se abrazaba a si misma –Anna por favor no… -Norte coloco una de sus manos en su frente

-Esta helada-Elsa recordó lo que le había hecho a Anna, como le había disparado logrando que se desmayara, pero no tenía que dejar que el miedo la invadiera tenía que estar tranquila

Kristoff llego hasta donde Norte y tomo a Anna en sus brazos, colocando una de sus manos en su frente- Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar más cálido, Con esta temperatura Anna podría…- Kristoff miro a Elsa, en sus ojos se veía una sola cosa miedo, Elsa se llevo su mano a su pecho sabía que tenía que volver tal vez revivir viejos miedos, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella "todo va a estar bien" Pensaba ella

-Se a donde tenemos que ir –Dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie

Mientras en algún lugar de la Antártica un portal era abierto y de el salía el espíritu del invierno cayendo de Espalda en la nieve mientras el portal se cerraba, Se quedo unos segundos mirando al cielo mientras las fuertes ventiscas movían su ahora las puntas negras de sus cabellos y la nieve caía en su rostro, la mano que sujetaba la espada se apretó tan fuertemente que se sentía que el mango podría romperse, Jack se levanto con furia mientras comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente mientras cortaba el aire con la espada como si estuviera siendo atacado, de los ojos negros de Jack comenzaba a caer lagrimas mientras le exigía a sus manos que apretaran con más fuerza la espada, comenzó a golpear con una mano el sólido y helado suelo de la antártica logrando romperse los nudillos después de golpearlo repetidas veces, Por su mente pasaban las imagines de Elsa siendo golpeada por Hans lo que aumento más su rabia, Ante su soledad Jack grito siendo testigo de esto solo el frio de aquel lugar, la Arena poco a poco se separaba de Jack atreves de su piel regresando a la espada, lentamente el cabello de Jack volvió a ser completamente blanco y sus ojos volvieron a ser de azul, una vez que toda la arena se había ido Jack cayó de Espaldas a la nieve mientras respiraba agitadamente, lentamente levanto una de sus mano y las observo estaban sangrando producto de la fuerza exagerada que había hecho, pero a pesar de esto se sorprendió

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Jack sujeto su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar que había pasado, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos-¿Dónde estoy?-Jack se levanto tambaleándose las piernas no le respondían como si hubiera recibido muchos golpes- Que mierda…-en ese momento una idea cruzo su cabeza cual flecha y el miedo lo invadió

-Hans…Elsa, no Elsa –Jack comenzó a desesperarse – Elsa donde estas… ¡Elsa! –Gritaba mientras la tormenta a su alrededor se hacía más fuerte- Mierda, Mierda donde estoy…

-¡Ayuda! –Jack no logro reconocer aquella voz, pero sus instintos reaccionar rápidamente

-Elsa…-Jack corrió mientras escuchaba como aquella voz pedía ayuda

Lentamente fue atravesando la ventisca y logro divisar una figura oscura que caminaba hacia donde estaba el

-¿Elsa?- Dijo en voz alta

-Ayuda –Volvió a repetir la voz, Jack logro darse cuenta de que no se trataba de Elsa, pero aun así parecía una persona que estaba perdida

Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver que se trataba de Kristoff quien estaba gravemente herido

-Ayuda –Grito nuevamente para caer mientras se apretaba tratando de cubrirse del frio

-¡Kristoff! –Jack corrió hasta donde estaba Kristoff, se había desmayado Jack lo tomo para llevárselo al hombro, tenía que salvarlo –Quédate conmigo Kristoff, vamos reacciona- Si el permanecía mas tiempo en este clima moriría, Jack logro ver que cerca había una cabaña por lo cual se dirigió a ella

Abrió la puerta de golpe viendo que había una cama, recostó con cuidado a Kristoff en ella y cerró la puerta de la cabaña, Jack suspiro acercándose a Kristoff viendo que seguía helado pero de repente Kristoff abrió lo ojos observándolo

-¡Jack! –Grito el rubio mientras tomaba a Jack de ambos brazos – Yo los siento Jack…-Dijo mientras intentaba no llorar

-Kristoff que pasa, Que paso con Hans –Le preguntaba

-Durante la pelea, Hans abrió un portal y nos mando a ambos a la Antártica, estabas inconsciente y no pude hacer nada- Jack no podía creer lo que había pasado pero una gran pregunta cruzaba por su mente, pero a la vez temía saber la respuesta

-Donde esta Elsa- Pregunto finalmente Jack, Kristoff simplemente guardo silencio tratando de contener las lagrimas- ¿¡Donde mierda esta Elsa Kristoff!?

-¡La Mataron!… Hans la mato –Jack sintió un vacio, las palabras de Kristoff fueron como una flecha, retrocedió unos pasos mientras miraba a todos lados, poco a poco su mente solo tenía a una persona: Hans, lentamente su mente fue llenándose de odio, apretó los puños fuertemente al igual que los dientes los cuales generaban un fuerte sonidos, de pronto la espada atravesó la pared llegando a la mano de Jack*, al llegar de ella salió la arena negra que lentamente recorrió el cuerpo de Jack entrando por su boca mientras el gritaba de dolor, se arrodillo mientras levantaba la vista, sus ojos lentamente se volvieron negros y solo mostraban odio las puntas de sus cabellos se tornaron negras y cuando la arena finalmente logro entrar en el se puso de pie y sin ver atrás salió por la puerta para volar lo más rápidamente

Kristoff que yacía en la cama solamente esbozo una sonrisa mientras lentamente comenzaba a reír fuertemente mientras toda la cabaña a su alrededor se hacía arena negra, luego de parar de reír abrió sus ojos mostrando que ahora eran de un color amarillo

-Esto es perfecto –Dijo mientras veía que en su mano sostenía un pelo blanco

-Entonces mientras se está enojado la Arena toma control total de el? –Pregunto Elsa

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que Elsa y los demás llegaron al castillo de Arendelle con la excusa de que Anna había regresado sin poder encontrar a la Reina, Elsa y los guardianes entraron a escondidas aunque estos últimos no los podía ver la gente, decidieron estar en la habitación de Elsa ya que ella podría estar segura ahí ya que nadie entraría en su cuarto, mientras que Kristoff cuidaba de Anna en su cuarto, y de Olaf no se había sabido nada de el después de la pelea ,en eso Norte le explicaba de donde había salido la Arena negra y que hacía en quien era usada

-A si es, mientras el portador sienta odio la arena en cuestión tomara control de el –Explicaba Norte- La Arena normalmente debe de estar en un objeto para poder realizar la posesión, Además para que la Arena tome a un usuario el debe tomar el objeto a la vez que siente odio

Elsa recordó como fue golpeada por Hans y como Jack tomo la espada para tratar de matar a Hans

-Norte, Cuando Hans me golpeo, Jack tomo su espada y luego de eso comenzó a comportarse diferente

-Entonces el objeto de la Arena es la espada…-Norte pensó por unos segundos

-¿Que pasa Norte?-Pregunto Elsa

-Aunque le quitemos la espada, no volverá a la normalidad –Dijo Conejo, Elsa comenzó a sentir miedo

-Para que vuelva a la normalidad tiene que descargar toda su rabia y enojo, luego de eso la Arena se irá -Dijo Norte –Pero tranquila Elsa, Jack volverá a ser el de antes

-No estaría tan seguro de eso –Dijo Conejo- Viste que nos dio una paliza, Hasta mato a ….-Conejo hizo una pausa –Ahí que pensar en otra cosa Norte, no podemos esperar a que se descargue con nosotros tiene que haber otra forma –Dijo Conejo- No quiero perder a nadie más…

Elsa realmente entendió a conejo, se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro

-Tranquilo a nadie le pasara nada –Conejo sonrió ante el gesto

-Si tienes razón hay otra forma –Dijo Norte- pero es algo más complicada, necesito volver a mi taller por algo, Conejo quédate con Elsa necesitara protección

Conejo se acerco a Norte, mientras Elsa los veía a Distancia sonriso para luego poner una mueca de dolor llevando una de sus manos a su estomago algo no andaba bien….

**Holaaaaa a todos….muchas muchas gracias de verdad a los que se quedaron hasta el final y están leyendo esto, bueno para empezar no ahí palabras para poder disculparme por la gran ausencia que tuve de verdad que fue bastante el tiempo en el cual no escribí y se que todos ustedes esperaban otro capítulo y se también que cuando vean que subí otro capítulo dirán " Por fin este imbécil se digno a subir otro capítulo" y no los culpo en ocasiones también me odio, bueno la principal razón por la cual no pude subir fue escuela, familia y vida personal, en esto último ocurrieron bastantes cosas, cosas de las cuales fueron motivos de fuerza mayor para no poder escribir estaba muy deprimido para poder escribir y entre escribir con pasión o hacerlo obligado la verdad no ahí por donde perderse, Discúlpenme por haberme ausentado y no decirles nada :C, de verdad que muchas gracias por su apoyo, la verdad no creí que les gustara mis historias pero veo sus comentario y de verdad veo que lo que hago les gusta y eso es lo que me inspira a escribir, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenga y quiero que siempre lo tengas presente, jamás abandonare la historia nunca los dejare sin Cap no importa lo mucho que me tarde, además me esforzare por no tardarme tanto jejeje, muchas gracias a los que aun siguen mis historias y quiero decirles que estaré actualizando entre hoy en la tarde Perfecto Desastre para aquellos o aquellas que aman el lemon, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap…Hasta Luego ;)**


	22. Capitulo 22 Sucesos Inesperados

**El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, el fic es con el objetivo de entretenerlos a ustedes mi querida audiencia ;)**

¡Anna! –Exclamo Kristoff, quien corrió hacia el lado de Anna quien lograba despertaba de su siesta –Como te sientes?, estas bien?, tienes hambre? –Preguntaba Kristoff a lo que Anna solo reía

-Estoy bien Kristoff –Dijo Anna rosando su mejilla con su mano –Gracias por preocuparte tanto Kristoff, de verdad que has sido muy importante en mi recuperación –Dijo Anna mostrándole una Amplia sonrisa

Kristoff veía el pelo de Anna el cual poco a poco se iba tornando blanco, Anna no estaba bien, ella misma lo sabia pero no quería preocupar a Kristoff ni mucho menos a Elsa, con el frio se aceleraba mientras que con el calor esta se ralentizaba, mientras Anna se mantuviera dentro del castillo y no con el gran invierno que había afuera

.-Sabes que pudes contar conmigo- Dijo Kristoff –Estas últimas 48 horas han sido algo locas –Rio- con todo esto de los guardianes, ese patán de Hans y Jack…

-Es cierto- Dijo Anna –Donde esta Jack?

-Bueno la verdad no sabemos...La última vez que lo vimos fue siendo arrojado al portal, el la verdad si que había perdido el control –Exclamo Kristoff

-Elsa me conto de eso… -Dijo Anna mostrándose algo triste al respecto –Kristoff podrías traerme algo se sopa?

-Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-Por favor –Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y colocando una sonrisa

-Está bien espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida

-A donde mas iría –Rio Anna

Kristoff sonrió saliendo de la habitación de Anna, Apenas Kristoff salió Anna s sujeto el estomago le dolía mucho, además que sentía que el pecho le latia con fuerza, como si el corazón estuviera trabajando mucho mas, acerco una de sus manos a su pecho y estaba helado, demasiado pero se sentía un poco de calor el cual era producido por e gran esfuerzo de su corazón, Anna sentía como algo se deslizaba por arriba de su labio y pasaba por su boca, Anna enseguida se llevo la mano a la boca y logro sentir de que aquello salía de su nariz

-¿Sangre?

-Entonces cuál es tu plan –Dijo Conejo afilando su boomerang mientras veía como Norte buscaba entre las cosas de su escritorio- Sabes que no podemos dejar a Elsa sola… si la Arena negra tiene que ver con que Jack este asi es por Pitch está detrás de esto

-Lo sé Conejo –Dijo Norte abriendo los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Y entonces qué piensas hace… tu plan es que Jack nos golpee hasta matarnos y así lograr que libere la arena negra en la espada –Dijo Conejo en tono sarcástico –Por que te juro que si tengo que dejar que ese imbécil vuelva a golpearme, te juro que yo…

-Lo detendremos con esto –Dijo Norte sacando de un frasco con un liquido de color rojo

-¿Medicina? –Dijo Conejo con cara de no entender mucho que quería hacer Norte –Piensas Darle de beber esto a Jack

-No solo es medicina, es limpiador de genes –Dijo Norte –Si Jack bebe esto, su organismo rechazara la arena negra la cual saldrá de su cuerpo buscando la espada la cual contenía principalmente la Arena, Luego de eso solo tenemos que romper la espada y problema resuelto –Dijo Norte haciéndolo muy fácil

-Y cómo demonios piensas que Jack se va querer tomar esto?, Ese mocoso nos dara una paliza si nos acercamos, y tu sabes bien que no estamos al cien por ciento para enfrentar a Jack y menos si la Arena le da todo ese poder

-Es por eso que usaremos a Elsa –Conejo nuevamente no entendía –La última vez Jack dudo cuando vio a Elsa es mas se quedo pasmado como si en su interior el volviera a tener el control, Si usamos Elsa será más fácil que Jack logre ingerir el limpiador

-Suena loco, pero cuenta conmigo… -Dijo Conejo estrechando la Mano con Norte, tenían que traer a Jack de vuelta, por Elsa

-Pero hay un detalle que tenemos que tener en cuenta- Norte coloco un semblante serio

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Conejo

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con que Jack no Ataque a Elsa, ella debe de recibir el menos daño posible en todo esto

-No entiendo Norte que está pasando

-Elsa esta…

Tenía que admitirlo el paisaje se veía hermoso, a pesar de que todo estuviera congelado y que la gente tuviera que estar escondiéndose del frio, no podía dejar de pensar que lo blanco del paisaje, la nieve que caía lentamente y junto con eso la imponente montaña la cual enteramente está cubierta y pintada de blanco hacia que se viera sumamente hermosa, Elsa se llevo una mano al corazón, cuando volvió al castillo volvió a colocarse los guantes puesto que no quería congelar nada, Elsa frotaba sus manos por encima de los guantes podía sentir como ese poder que la hacía sentir tanto miedo estaba ahí, recordaba esos días en los cuales no podía estar un segundo sin tener lo guantes puestos y a pesar de haber escapado y tratado de ser "libre", la vida la regresaba nuevamente a su jaula de la cual parece que nunca seria libre, volteo un segundo para ver a Anna quien estaba dormida, Sonrió al recordar esos días que jugaban juntas, en la cual todas las noches se escapaban de sus habitación e iban al gran salón y Anna le pedía que "hiciera la magia", Se acerco a Anna pasando su mano por su frente, no le gustaba esa sensación, no quería llevar los guantes puestos, el no poder sentir directamente la piel de su propia hermana, de no poder ser libre

-Kristoff la sopa –Elsa escucho como Anna hablaba dormida lo cual le provoco una sonrisa, Kristoff aun no llegaba con la sopa

En ese se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Adelante dijo Elsa, luego de eso los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de terror

-Gracias su Alteza

-Hans…-Apenas pudo pronunciar Elsa

Elsa por miedo se separo de Anna y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras Hans se acercaba a ella lentamente

-Que pasa mi Reina no le da gusto verme, a mi a su cuñado –Decía Hans mientras se sacaba los guantes y los arrojaba al suelo mientras le sonrisa a Elsa

Elsa enseguida trato de quitarse uno de sus guantes, pero Hans fue más rápido y sujeto una de las manos de Elsa mientras con la otra la tomaba de su cuello apretándola con rabia

-Por que querría hacer eso mi Reina- Dijo Hans apretando cada vez más el cuello de Elsa- O si lo siento perdón- Dijo Hans para soltarla y dejarla caer

Elsa respiro hondo para tratar de llevar aire a sus pulmones, Estaba aterrada

Hans rápidamente con una de sus manos las tomo de las mejillas con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

-Si gritas…te juro que te mato –Dijo Hans, mientras veía como los ojos de Elsa comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos –Vendrás conmigo y si te resistes ya verás lo que te espera –Hans hizo que se levantara poco a poco

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, mientras por su cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas "Anna estaba dormida si la despierto nos matara a amabas, pero también ella podría ir por ayuda, pero sería tarde Hans alcanzaría a atacar a Anna y yo sería la siguiente, No puede terminar a…" Los pensamientos de Elsa se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en su estomago el cual la había obligado a arrodillarse y abrazar su estomago por el dolor, Hans le había dado un puñetazo

-Eso es solo una prueba de lo que te pasara si piensas hacer algo estúpido- Hans se agacho para estar a su altura –Y no está tu amiguito para defenderte, el probablemente debe de estar muerto…

Elsa lo miro a los ojos, y no pudo evitar llorar, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era horrible, Jack no estaba con ella y Conejo y Norte no estaban, pero ella logro ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente

-Esta vez no podrías hacer nada…

En ese momento todo paso tan rápido, Elsa no podía creerlo, lo había conocido hace solo horas pero no podía creer que le salvaría la vida en ese momento, Kristoff golpeo Hans alejándolo de ella, Hans tras el golpe cayo muy lejos de ambos Kristoff rápidamente corrió hacia a el pateándolo en el estomago, Hans se reincorporo para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kristoff haciéndolo retroceder, Kristoff embistió contra el logrando que se estrellara contra el ropero para luego golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro

Elsa se paro rápidamente para despertar a Anna quien a pesar de el ruido no despertó

-Elsa que esta pasan…-Anna no podía ver lo que veía-Que hace Hans aquí-Dijo Anna, el miedo se notaba en su tono de voz

-Tenemos que irnos Anna –Dijo Elsa tomándola de la mano

-Chicas salgan de aquí –Dijo Kristoff quien volteo para verlas, Ellas salieron de la habitación rápidamente esto hizo que Hans se enfureciera y aprovecho para golpearlo en el estomago Y después patear la rodilla de Kristoff quien se arrodillo del dolor, Hans rodeo su brazo por el cuello de Kristoff y comenzó a asfixiarlo- No voy a dejar que les hagas nada…-Decía Kristoff quedándose sin Aire

-Te voy a matar maldito cerdo –Decía Hans con ira apretando cada vez mas el cuello de Kristoff

Kristoff miro la ventana, mientras forcejeaba con Hans, No tenía otra opción, Al fin y al cabo solo era un piso dos, Kristoff tomo firmemente el brazo de Hans y con sus últimas fuerzas corrió arrastrando a Hans en contra de la ventana, Kristoff se libro del agarre de Hans pero aun así ambos rompieron la ventana, para luego rodar por el tejado antes de acercarse al final del mismo

Kristoff desgraciadamente se golpeo la rodilla y cayo del segundo piso hasta los jardines del castillo, mientras que Hans logro aferrarse a algunas tejas y evitar caer al jardín, igualmente sus manos terminaron cortadas producto de la fuerza y velocidad con la que atravesaron al ventana, Kristoff e tomaba su rodilla mientras sentía como el dolor se expandía con cada movimiento que el hacia, estaba rota

-Ahora si voy a matarte –Dijo Hans bajando cuidadosamente del tejado para llegar al lado de Kristoff, Hans vio que había una piedra bastante grande a su lado la tomo y la levanto sobre su cabeza, Kristoff quien ya no oponía resistencia –Muerte de una vez maldita mierda –Exclamo Hans

Hans estaba por arrojar la piedra en la cabeza de Kristoff pero escucho un ruido, el cual era más como un grito, alzo la vista para ver que en el blanco cielo del reino algo negro se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, eso era lo que producía el sonido

Kristoff a pesar de estar muy mal alzo la vista para ver lo mismo que Hans, abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Jack?


End file.
